Upper East Side Story
by adia90
Summary: In the jungle known as the Upper East Side, playboy extraordinaire Edward Cullen needs to find a bride in order to unlock his inheritance. Throw in platonic friend Bella Swan. Thank God for good friends, or will they mess? AH AU EB.
1. Since Feeling Is First

Title: Upper East Side Story

Rating: Venturing for M in later chapters

Full Summary: In the jungle known as the Upper East Side, playboy extraordinaire Edward Cullen needs to find a bride in order to unlock his inheritance. Throw in platonic friend Bella Swan. Thank God for good friends, or will they mess? AH AU EB.

Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine but Edward Cullen sure is. A girl could only dream, no?

We are for each other: then  
laugh, leaning back in my arms  
for life's not a paragraph

_**Since Feeling Is First ~ E. E. Cummings**_

"Don't forget kids, page 134 to 155 tonight. And I want to see your essay on absolutism as a political theory on my desk tomorrow!"

A chorus of groan and mumbles of 'okay, Miss S' filled the class.

The smug teacher surveyed the flock of students exiting her classroom before gathering the papers scattered on her table. She grabbed a clear folder, shoving the neat pile into it before tossing the folder into her large tote.

She was about to switch off the lights when she heard a cough coming from the doorway.

"Cullen."

The man in the black cashmere coat merely smirked. "Miss S," he mocked.

Bella raised an eyebrow. "Wow, three times this week. You're lucky I like you, Cullen," she spoke, tilting her head to the side. "Coffee?"

They were at their regular seats by the window at a quaint little coffee shop which they frequented, watching the busy mid-day traffic.

"How's Alice?"

"She's coming back from Paris tonight."

"How about Emmett?"

"In Connecticut, visiting Rosalie's parents."

"Spill, Edward."

Edward flicked his gaze at the beautiful brunette in front of him. He had known Isabella Marie Swan, the daughter of Charles 'Charlie' James Swan and Renee Eleanor Swan since they were toddlers. They had attended elementary through high school together. She had gone to Yale for a double degree in European Studies and History of Art while he had attended Dartmouth's medical school. Throughout the years they maintained an easy-going friendship, being each others' confidante in the moments of strife and a fallback when Upper East Side gets too much to handle.

Therefore, there isn't much that manages to escape Bella Swan's notice when it comes to him.

Trying to delay the inevitable, Edward lifted the corner of his mouth into a charming smile. Most women would swoon at the sight, but good old Bella just rolled her eyes.

"Please, Cullen. I know something's up. You won't lower yourself to step into a plebeian high school voluntarily three times in a row."

Edward raised his elegant long fingers to touch above his heart. "I'm glad you think so highly of me, Swan," he replied in mock hurt.

"The only time you'd step into a Bronx public school is when you have a gigantic cheque to deliver, admit it," Bella teased, raising her cup of caffe macchiato to her lips.

"I'm seriously upset, Bella. How could you accuse me of such blatant lie?"

Bella waved a hand carelessly in the air. "Right, right. Whatever. So to what do I owe the honor of your surprise visits?" she asked, her chocolate eyes boring straight into his green ones. "And don't bother to swerve into another direction. I got lots of paper to grade this evening."

Edward laughed. "Really, now. Socialite Bella Swan spending her evening marking eleventh-grade European History papers should really make the Page Six."

Grinning, Bella refrained herself from smacking the back of her companion's head. If she was bred any tackier minus the two summers she had spent at a Connecticut finishing school, she wouldn't hesitate even a moment. She'd save such familiarity for the comfort of their homes. But smacking NYC's Most Eligible Bachelor in the middle of a classy Lexington cafe would definitely not cut it.

"I'm sorry I missed my calling as the COO of Swan's Auction House, hence my failure to join the glamorous lives of NYC elites," she retorted good-naturedly. "You're stalling, Cullen. What's the matter?"

Inhaling deeply, Edward ran a hand through his messy bronze locks.

Bella sighed. "That bad, huh?"

"Anthony strikes again," Edward announced tersely.

The chestnut-haired woman looked perplexed. "From beyond the grave?"

Chuckling, Edward shook his head. "You could say that."

"Wow," Bella breathed. Old man Anthony Cullen never ceased to amaze her when he was alive. His magic refused to leave even as his soul had departed about six months ago. "What did he do this time?"

"We had the will reading last week. Let's just say that he managed to meddle into my life one last time before he died."

"Oh? Did Anthony only leave ten percent of his entire net worth to his favourite grandson?" Bella mocked. "If so, get over it, Edward. Ten percent of ten billion dollars can feed a small country for three whole years."

"That's not it, Bella," Edward bit out, frustrated.

"Then what is?"

"Alice, Emmett and I each are granted twenty percent of everything," he stated.

"Oh, praise the Lord your penthouse is staying," Bella muttered.

"Bella..."

She held up a hand in apology. "I'm sorry, Edward. So what's the catch?"

Edward clasped his hands neatly on the table. "The catch is, I need to be legally married within the next two months for me to unlock the rest of my inheritance."

Bella gasped. "You're kidding, right?"

Shaking his head, he ran a hand through his hair again. "In legal binding form."

"Oh my, Anthony IS good," Bella spoke in wonderment. She gently patted her friend's shoulder for consolation. "Tough being you," she joked.

Edward growled, his handsome chiselled face disgruntled. "Not funny, Bella."

"I'll tell you what's funny. Finding an honest bride within the jungle of Upper East Side," she replied, draining her espresso. She gave him a toothy grin. "Good luck, kiddo."

"Wait, Bella. This is where I need your help."

Bella raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, Edward. I love you and everything, but not enough to sacrifice my friends for your manwhore ways."

"Hey!"

Laughing, Bella beckoned for the check as a waiter passed by. "I'm serious. All of my girl friends are nice. I'm not evil enough to hand them to you." A boy with a green apron tied around his waist came with a leather-bound check book in hand. "I'll help you sift through the potential candidates, but that is as far as my generosity goes," she added as she slipped a fifty into the book. "Keep the change," she noted to the boy. She was rewarded with a huge grateful grin.

A hand stopped her as she reached for her vintage YSL 50's handbag. "Wait."

"Yes, Edward?"

"Do you think you love me enough to marry me?"


	2. Here With Me

_I hold you close and whisper in your ear  
"There's nothing to fear"  
I know the things you want to be  
I don't know if they will ever come for anyone  
Oh, I want you here with me_

_**Here With Me ~ Jennifer O' Connor**_

"You're relentless, aren't you?"

Edward smiled guiltily. The image of his childhood friend dressed in a typical tank and flannel pants as her pyjamas eased the turmoil in his head. Trust Bella to be practical. Although she grew up in the midst of frivolity that was NYC's richest and most famous, she always was a stickler to comfort above trends. No frilly babydolls and satin lingerie as her PJs.

"Sorry, Bella. I forgot you always sleep in on Saturdays," he apologized, his green eyes conveying his sincerity.

Bella waved it off nonchalantly. "Be thankful you haven't yet died from my scary bedhead," she joked, gesturing to the kitchen. "I believe there's coffee there. Make yourself at home while I try to look coherent."

After pouring himself a cup of kopi luwak, he palmed the hot cup while leaning against the island of Bella's kitchen. The woman rarely splurged, but she was serious about her caffeine. To him the thought of spending fifty bucks on a cup of coffee is ludicrous.

His thoughts flew to the woman who was currently taking a shower in the next room. Their last conversation was not entirely fruitful, much to Edward's dismay. He knew his proposal may have come out too hasty and too tactless, but Lord knows how much thought he had put into the idea. A few sleepless nights and two volumes of little black books (or rather his iPhone and Nokia E90) later, it all boiled down to the contact on his fifth speed dial: Bella Swan.

They had known each other since forever. From the moment when the Cullens used to live opposite the Swans at Park Avenue. Their parents still live there, good friends as ever, attending brunch on Sundays, sometimes escaping the boisterous city for the calmer Hampton together.

He had always considered Bella a personal family friend. She was there when he played in his first concerto. She had also helped him nursed his first heartbreak after Tanya left for Italy. She had kicked some sense into his partying crack when he was at a point of failing medical school.

It was safe to say that she had been his best friend after Jasper. And in the world of Upper East Side, woman and man never stay platonic together. That was why their friendship has broken tradition, and he was quite proud of the achievement.

Despite his ladies man ways, he knew never to cross the line with Bella. It would be unappreciated and frowned upon by the lady in question. He had women throwing themselves at him left and right, he was, after all, the most eligible bachelor of New York. Just a flash of his crooked grin and women fell at his feet.

Bella was his escape. When the women get too close and too clingy, he just needed to punch number five on his phone and he would be awarded with her melodious unpretentious laugh. She was the only woman apart from Alice and Esme he knew that was never afraid to be blatant and honest to him.

So when Anthony demanded in his will for him to be wedded before he could unlock his inheritance, Bella's name was like a resounding echo in his head.

She was his perfect bride.

"I have some scones in the oven. You want some?" Bella asked, as she glided into the kitchen in a pair of hip-hugging jeans and a silk sleeveless top. Her rich chestnut hair hung around her shoulders, drying naturally. Her feet were bare and she seemed at ease as she retrieved the scones before reaching for the marmalade bottle in a cabinet.

Nodding his head, Edward scrutinized as the lady worked her way around the kitchen. After setting a plate of hot scones in front of him, she climbed a stool and sat across from him. "So I supposed you're here to retract your proposal? I'm hurt, Edward," she teased, her smile making an appearance on her face.

Edward chuckled. "No. I'm not."

She wrinkled her nose. "You can't still be drunk, Edward."

"I'm not drunk, Bella," he chastised good naturedly. He pursed his lips and reiterated his proposal. "I am serious about last Thursday."

Bella dropped her gaze and took a sip of her morning coffee. She had a bemused expression on her face, the corner of her eyes crinkled, her lips drawn in a straight line. "Edward," she started. "I'm willing to do many things for you but to be your surrogate wife is not one of them."

"Bella, hear me out -."

"No, Edward. I'm your best friend. You come to me with girl issues, not marriage proposal!"

Edward inhaled deeply. "Bella, know that this is one of the most difficult decisions I've ever made. I am not trying to push you into -."

Bella got up from her stool and rounded the island before standing directly in front of Edward. "No, that is exactly what you're trying to do. Pushing me into a corner where I would surrender to your thoughtless whims and desire," she accused, her voice monotone.

"Bella," Edward started, his hand reaching out to touch her shoulder. "Listen to me, please," he begged.

Bella was surprisingly silent before conceding. She gave a curt nod.

"I know this is not exactly your idea of an ideal marriage proposal, but I promise you I will not take you for granted," Edward rushed out.

A perfectly carved eyebrow arched its way up.

"I'm serious," Edward repeated. "We could even have a pre-nup if you're that anxious -."

"How about Lauren Mallory?"

Edward frowned. "What about her?"

Bella grinned. "I bet she won't be needing prenups."

"Bella -."

"Jessica Stanley! Didn't you guys go out for awhile last summer?"

"Where -."

"Irina!"

"Bella!" Edward finally bellowed.

Bella snapped out of her trance.

"Honestly, are you okay with me marrying any of the women you mentioned earlier?" he questioned dryly, his voice dropped back to its normal velvety sound.

"If that will finally make you drop the idea of marrying me, I'm good," Bella replied nonchalantly.

Edward's lower lip jutted out involuntarily. "I find it disheartening that my own best friend shudders at the thought of being joined under holy matrimony with me."

Bella finally laughed. "Oh, cut the crap. It won't be hard for you to find a willing bride, Edward," she reminded him.

"But like you said, an honest bride in Upper East Side almost as good as nonexistent?"

Rolling her eyes, Bella poked at Edward's chest. "Try expanding your horizon. There's nothing wrong with women in Staten Island or Queens."

"That is too much hard work," he whined, pulling away Bella's finger from poking his chest.

"What do you expect? You're choosing a bride, not a meal for lunch," she retorted again.

Edward sighed again. He plopped down on the stool, his hands messing up his hair, trying to come up with a new way to persuade Bella. So far he couldn't even get a word by her. "Bella, my entire two billion dollars rely on whoever I make as my wife. Not only that, Anthony also stated that I would to be terminated from my current position at the corporation if I failed to come up with a bride within two months."

Pursing her lips, she rested a hand on her friend's shoulder. "I feel for you and everything, but how do you think you're solving anything by marrying me?"

"Can't you see? You're the only woman who actually understands my predicament and won't be using it as insurance in the future!"

"Edward," Bella coaxed. "Of course I won't use the will against you, I'm your friend. But maybe Anthony has a point. He's only doing this so that you could finally settle down with a woman you love and trust."

Looking up, his green eyes bored straight in Bella's chocolate ones. "I have a good hunch that you could be that woman, Bella."

"Edward, Edward," Bella clucked her tongue disapprovingly. "I'm flattered that you trust me beyond any reasonable doubts, but anybody who's everybody knows you don't love me."

"Minor setback," he waved it off nonchalantly. "Please, Bella? I'm not asking for forever. Six months, tops."

Bella frowned. "And then what? We annul it? Maybe you're on your way to multiple weddings and divorces, but you know I don't play like that. At least marriage to me is holy, Edward."

"Dammit," he muttered. He looked at her again, pleading. "Bella, for a friend?"

She stared at that pale beautiful face. "Edward..."

"We can get everything in writing for you, Bella. We could negotiate your share of the -."

Bella held up a hand. "I think you should stop while you're ahead before you say anything that requires an upright smack, Edward. I don't need the money. You know that."

"Six months, Bella. That's all I'm asking you..."

"I don't know, Edward."

"Please..."

Finally, after a long silence, Bella conceded. "Next time, come with a ring."

* * *

"Whitlock."

Edward chuckled. "You're cold, Jasper."

"If it isn't for the two-billion dollar man," Jasper mocked, automatically switching his attention from his workstation to his caller.

Edward's groan was audible. "Don't jinx it, Jazz. I'm losing my hair here."

Laughing, Jasper threw his head back and raised his legs up his teakwood desk. "Careful, Cullen. That hair is the cause of many girls' sleepless nights here in New York."

"Whatever, Whitlock."

"So have you popped up the question yet?" Jasper casually asked.

Edward hesitated before answering. "Technically."

Jasper frowned. "What do you mean by 'technically'?"

"I have already mentioned it to Bella, if that's what you're asking."

"How did the lady take it?"

"You know Bella, Jazz."

Jasper agreed sympathetically. "So did she kick your ass?"

"Well, she did give me a hard time."

Jasper laughed. "I wouldn't expect any less from her. Did you happen to have it on video?" he joked.

Edward chuckled again. "Unfortunately, no. But yeah, even I know this is quite nearly bordering insanity. I'm surprised she hasn't kicked me into next year yet."

"So she said yes?"

"Not yet."

"Not yet?"

"Yeah, technically, I haven't proposed officially yet. I'm just giving her time to get used to the idea. I haven't even gotten her a ring yet," Edward explained.

"So all this while you were thinking about proposing without having bought a ring?" Jasper repeated, incredulous. "You ARE a jackass, Edward."

Edward cringed. He honestly forgot about that part. He had never even bought as much as a birthday card for Bella before, so a ring was kind of a huge leap. Not as if it wasn't a big part of the whole engagement backdrop or whatever.

"Right. So I'm driving to Cartier now -."

"Whatever you're thinking of getting, don't."

"Huh?" Edward responded eloquently.

"You're thinking big and ostentatious."

Edward gave up. He only knows how to think big and ostentatious. "So what do you suggest, oh Mataji?"

"Think Bella."

"Oh, that's helpful," Edward replied sarcastically. "Except that it's not."

Jasper laughed. "You'd better get used to think about her. You're marrying the girl, you do know that."

* * *

"When I said to make it glitzy, I didn't mean in front of the whole auditorium, you silly," Bella whispered as she hugged her new fiancé close. Her heart was still beating furiously from the stunt pulled by Edward proposing in front of the entire school after a pep rally. All around them students and the members of the faculties were cheering and whooping.

Edward chuckled. He leaned low to whisper into his fiancée's ear. She smelled of fruits and vanilla. "I had to prove you wrong. I have no qualms in going to public places like a high school in the Bronx," he joked. "Besides, don't you owe me a kiss, Miss Swan? I do believe going down on one knee entitles for a big smooch."

"Right," Bella stuttered, pulling away. The captivating aroma of sandalwood permeated her senses. They had never gotten past that topic: intimate contacts. "Do I have to?" she whined softly.

"Congratulations, Miss Swan, Mr Cullen!" the principal's voice boomed over the speaker. Cue in more cheers and applauses. Bella groaned, hiding her red face against the lapel of Edward's grey pinstriped suit. She never quite got handling attention down pat.

After escaping the assembly, the couple walked down the busy hall of Bronx Guild High, hands intertwined. The school day was over and Edward has made appropriate arrangement to announce their engagement to the society. When they were going over the details, Bella had laughed at the frivolity of advertising their engagement, however, to someone with such social standing such as theirs; it was practically a social obligation.

"Which picture are we sending for engagement announcement?" Edward asked, tilting his head down to look into Bella's eyes.

Bella shrugged. She tightened her hold on Edward's hand, finding it strong and reassuring. "How about that one we took last Christmas?"

Edward raised an elegant brow. "The one Mother snapped when you were throwing flour to my face?"

She nodded. "Yep, that one."

"Then maybe we should send the one we took during Alice's housewarming party."

Bella's face went ghastly pale. "The one Emmett took while I had tomato juice in my hair?"

"That very one."

Laughing, Bella poked Edward at his side. "Alright, alright. I give. Let's send a normal, non-scandalous one, okay?"

Edward chuckled and leaned down to plant a kiss on her hair. "Let's."

Bella wrinkled her nose. "What was that for?"

"Well, since we're engaged at least I get to kiss your hair," Edward explained, pulling her closer as a boy with a skateboard dashed by. Bella yelped, as said boy turned around to call out a 'Sorry, Miss S! Congrats, BTW!' and disappeared down the corner.

By the time they reached Edward's Lexus, nearly a dozen boys personally expressed disappointment regarding the engagement and congratulated Edward begrudgingly. More students called out well wishes, the school band who were loitering around the parking lot hit up 'Celebration' by Kool and The Gang, some of the kids even belted out the lyrics while others danced to the catchy tunes. Suffice to say, Edward's future wife is very popular with her students.

"Can we have the kids play at our wedding?" Bella asked breathlessly as both of them ducked into the car. She was still dazed from laughing too much at her students' antics.

Turning the key in the ignition, Edward chuckled. "That'd be lovely. What would we be dancing to? 'Oh when the saints?'?" he mocked, putting the gear on reverse. The kids were still waving as the black automobile slowly pulled away from the parking lot.

Bella finally took the time to study her finger's latest accessory. Platinum diamond ring in the shape of a six-petal flower, adorned with more clusters of diamonds on the periphery. "This thing weighs a ton, Edward. 16 carat?"

His lips curled into a small smile. "Eighteen."

Bella gasped. "Holy crap! Now how am I going to top your promise ring with my meagre teaching salary?"

Edward laughed. "I don't need a promise ring. Besides, you and I know you donate your whole 'meagre teaching salary' for some school program of yours."

"Besides the point," she replied carelessly. "And haven't you heard? Promise ring is the latest thing in New York," she added haughtily, her nose up in the air; the perfect pose of faux-snobbishness.

"So you want your man marked, is that it?" he clarified, somewhat amused.

She nodded. "Yeah, paws off my man, that kind of thing," she replied, grinning. "Anyway, thank you, Edward. It's lovely. I was kind of afraid that you'd buy me a golfball of a ring, knowing you, but this one is tasteful." As an afterthought, she added, "And thoughtful too."

"I'm pleased."

"So this is it, huh?"

Edward thought for a moment, before reaching over to grasp his fiancée's hand in his. He was glad she didn't shy away from his touch. "This is it," he declared.

_**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and keeping this story on your 'Story Alert' list. Tell me what you think so far, maybe throw in a few ideas of your own. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter**_**!**


	3. Con Te Partiro

_Yes, I know there is no light  
in a room where the sun is absent,  
if you are not here with me._

_**Con Ti Partiro ~ Andrea Bocelli & Sarah Brightman**_

Bella squared her shoulders and pushed her reading glasses up the bridge of her nose. "I have to tell Alice, Edward. She's my best friend," she tried reasoning.

Sighing, Edward uncrossed his legs before drumming his fingers on the coffee table. "You do know that Alice practically has her own column in The Post. I love her but her inability to keep a secret is left to be questioned. Besides, the less people who know the better."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Don't give me that crap. Jasper knows."

Edward looked taken aback. "How do you know?"

"His congratulatory text which came BEFORE your official proposal kind of gave it away," she replied dryly.

"Thanks a lot, Jasper," he muttered under his breath. "Why do you need to let Alice in, anyway?"

She gave him a 'duh' look. "Would she really believe that you'd marry me without ulterior motive?"

"Bella. Again, that hurts."

Bella rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Alice's in," he relented. He stretched his legs before bringing it to rest on the long couch. He made a mental note to ask Bella to keep that couch once she moves in.

"How about Renee and Esme?"

"How about we tell the whole New York?" Edward suggested sarcastically.

"Alright, alright," Bella surrendered. She clasped her hand together and looked down at Edward like she does with her eleventh-grade students. "So, we need to set some ground rules."

Edward nodded. "Sounds fair."

"First, give me a timeline."

"One year."

Bella chortled. "You're delusional. Six months."

Edward snapped his fingers. "Ten."

"Six months starting from the engagement. That's my final offer."

Disgruntled, Edward muttered incoherently before nodding.

"Next: the date," Bella announced.

"It has to be earlier than April before the will expire," he spoke. "I understand that barely gives you ample time.."

Bella shrugged. "I've always wanted to be a spring bride. A month and a half is more than enough for Alice to plan the wedding."

Edward chuckled. "You're right about that. Speaking of whom, how are we going to break it to her?"

"I was thinking -." Bella paused as her Blackberry vibrated to life. She saw the name on the display and grinned. "Speak of the devil. Excuse me, Edward." Punching the green button on her phone, Bella tentatively brought it closer to her ear, before pulling it away a second later, cringing.

"Isabella Marie Swan!! How could you get engaged to my own brother without telling me about it??" came the shrill voice from the phone.

"Hello to you too, Mary Alice Cullen-Whitlock," Bella greeted dryly. Edward was already chuckling at his sister's antics.

"So the caption in The Post is true?" Alice demanded.

"Yeah, about that -."

"What's going on, Bella? Are you out of your mind? He's my brother and even I could see that Edward is no marriage material!" Alice screeched again, her voice didn't escape Edward's sensitive hearing. The man frowned.

Bella laughed. "Honey, I think you just hurt my fiancé's feelings."

Alice audibly gasped. "He's there?"

"In the flesh," Edward made his appearance known.

"We need to talk, brother."

"Sure. When can you pencil me in your hectic socialite schedule, dear sister?"

"Edward, play nice," Bella intervened.

"I'm nice," he defended himself.

"You're out of your mind," Alice corrected.

Sighing, Bella turned off the loudspeaker and brought her phone back to her ear. "Listen, Alice. It's longwinded and I know you really don't have time for that. I suggest you talk to your husband. He's been holding out on you."

"He has??" Alice barked. Clearly Bella took the wrong way out. She cringed again. Jasper was going to kill her.

"Yes, sweetie. And after you are done being mad at him and with your round of hot make-up sex, give me a call. We need to talk about your matron-of-honor duty," Bella relay, grabbing a calendar from her coffee table. She tossed it to Edward, who caught it expertly. He instantaneously began flipping to 'April'.

Alice huffed. "Finally one thing you're doing right," she grunted. "Timeline, Swan."

Edward tossed back the calendar to her after circling two Saturdays on it. "Hmm, I have to fly to Moscow on the thirteenth to secure Dora Maar, so how about on the twentieth of April?" she inquired into the phone.

"Seriously, Bella? A painting comes before your wedding? Did Renee drop you on your head when you were a toddler?" Alice responded dryly.

"Hey, everything comes after a 100-million dollar painting, okay?" Bella felt the need to defend herself. "So, how about it?"

"That's a stiff timeframe you gave me, Bella."

"I know. But it's okay, I know you can do it," Bella placated.

After exchanging a few more minor details, Alice finally hung up. Before Bella could open her mouth to speak, Edward had beaten her to it. "You're moving in."

Bella frowned. "What's wrong with my place?"

"It's all the way uptown, Bella," he replied, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Bella shook her head. "No. NO. I had put great effort to finally migrate from midtown and you're not hauling my ass back there."

"Bella, my place makes more sense, alright? Besides, it's nearer to everybody."

"But farther away from my school," she argued.

"Plus, my place is bigger," Edward put in, totally disregarding Bella's argument.

Bella sighed. "You are such a snob."

He grinned. "You can bring this couch over though."

* * *

Bella was so wiped out, how she was not yet breathing in and out of a paper bag astounded her. She had been in three continents over the last 96 hours. While munching on the airline meal, she berated herself for refusing Charlie's generosity to lend her his private Concorde. On top of that, she managed to stay in touch with her students via Satellite video conference directly from her hotel room to the classroom, despite the time differences. The kids emailed her their finished assignments and she had spent the fourteen-hour journey from Heathrow to JFK grading the paper.

Upon touchdown in JFK, Alice had hustled her into an awaiting limo for the final dress fitting. Rose, her sister in-law cum best friend could not make it to the fitting due to another prior engagement. Bella was a little dismayed; Rose is always useful in reprimanding Alice's superfluous nature. On the way, the socialite-turned-despot ran by her the list of things that needed to be attended to. Bella tuned it off somewhere along the 'cake sampling' and 'floral arrangement'. She still had a more pressing matter at hand; a van Gogh was starting to bid at £65 million in London's Christie's, and she was wondering whether she would be able to make it.

Finally, Alice had had enough. "Isabella Swan!" she bellowed.

Bella snapped out of her trance and immediately covered her hurting ears. She swore the limo's black tinted windows were shaking. "What's up, Alice? Are you nuts? In need of medical attention?" she asked, annoyed.

"_I'm _nuts? I'm nuts?" Alice repeated, she was definitely a moment away before combusting. "Of course I'm going nuts! Here I am, planning and primping my best friend for the wedding of the year within the span of a month while she doesn't even give a toss about which flowers she would have for her bouquet! I don't know, Bella, that trip to Gracie Square looks quite tempting about now."

Bella visibly cringed. She couldn't blame Alice. After all, she did leave her pixie-like best friend in charge. Her face softened as the reality of Alice's hard work dawned upon her. "I'm sorry, Alice. I am such an ungrateful child," she apologized.

Alice calmed down by a few. She could never stay mad at Bella. "No, Bella. You're not ungrateful, only painfully ignorant," she corrected.

Bella nodded amiably. "That I am. And to answer your question, a clutch of multicolour freesias would be lovely."

Alice smiled softly at her friend. "Wonderful choice, Bella. I'll arrange it with the florist."

"And please, Alice. No wedding of the year," Bella begged.

Laughing, Alice threw her arms around Bella in a tight hug. "Oh, I know, Bella! I was just jerking you around. I know you would prefer a small group of fifty over five hundred," she said, grinning.

Bella let out a huge sigh of relief.

"But that won't stop it from being the wedding of the year. With the bride and groom _and_ the wedding planner of the year, it is kind of inevitable," Alice boasted playfully, winking.

Bella frowned. "I hope I won't trip in the dress. There's no train, right?" she asked almost with fear.

Alice gasped. "Train? Do you think you're getting married in the Victorian era?"

Bella giggled. She was so off from the fashion trend she wouldn't know if it was still cool to wear skirts with knee-high boots anymore.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Bella?" Alice asked suddenly.

Bella's giggles halted. "It's only for six months, Alice."

"Are you sure you won't be disillusioned by his manwhore ways?"

Bella wriggled her eyebrows. "Good thing I am painfully ignorant then."

Sighing, Alice closed her leather-bound planner with a thud. A corner away and they would be meeting Renee and Esme for the fitting. "You know the worst thing is about all of this?"

"What?"

"Renee and Esme would be crushed when they find out. They have been secretly vouching for you guys to get together, and now that you finally have, they'd be broken hearted to find out that everything is a scam. Let's just say, if you're brave enough to pull this off, make sure you have enough courage to endure the post breakup ordeal after that six months."

Bella slowly digested Alice's words. She knew Esme and Renee had been joyous when they had first announced their engagement. And Alice was right. Their planned separation within six months would infuriate the two older women.

"Believe me, Alice. I've thought about that. But the separation will be on good terms, so don't worry, sweetie, Edward and I will manage," Bella replied in a soothing tone.

The limo was pulling into a stop when Alice touched Bella's shoulder to convey one final concern. "If I were you, Bella, I would not tolerate infidelity on Edward's part."

Bella raised an eyebrow. "How is that infidelity if we are never in love to begin with?"

Alice groaned in frustration. "But you guys will be married. He should practice some discretion!"

Bella thought for awhile. "I don't know, Alice."

"Think about it."

The two women stepped out of the limo into the crisp spring air of Manhattan, arms linked as they made their way down Madison Avenue towards a Zac Posen boutique.

Once they entered the posh boutique, they were swept away by two attendees who helped them out of their coats and poured Evian into their glasses. Bella was too languid to wave the help off so she just let them buzz around her.

Esme and Renee came from behind a corner and squealed when they noticed her. After the session of hugs and air kisses, Bella braved her soul for the torturous girly session awaiting her.

"I haven't seen you in weeks," came a smooth velvety voice from behind her.

Bella whirled around on her heels and came face to face with her fiancé. She braced herself as Edward lowered his face to plant a soft kiss on her lips. Totally unexpected and a whole new territory. She was lucky she didn't shiver lest they foiled the act of being a couple in love. His cologne filled her senses and for awhile, Bella felt lightheaded.

"I'm sorry. Cliff notes: SAT, Picasso and launching," she offered apologetically, trying to rid the blush that was creeping up her cheeks.

Edward laughed. "I know. I'm just thankful you're still in one piece."

"Hold that thought. Never underestimate the mutilating power of dress fitting moments," she muttered under her breath.

Edward patted her shoulder consolingly. "Don't worry, Bella. If things get too tough, there's always Vegas."

A collective gasp came from behind them. Both Bella and Edward turned to find the horrified faces of Esme, Renee and Alice.

Bella cringed. "Oops?"

"That V word! That is a curse in such a magical place like this!" Alice reprimanded. "And you, what are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here!" she demanded, jutting her chin out at Edward.

Edward chuckled. "Alright, alright. I'm gone," he announced, before looking at Bella expectantly. "Do you want to walk me out?"

After taking Bella's dainty fingers with his long ones, they made their way outside the boutique before turning to face each other.

"I believe everything is in order?"

Bella nodded. She hesitated before blurting out. "Actually, there is one thing I'd like to talk about."

Edward waited. He reached over and tucked a strand of mahogany hair behind Bella's ear.

"We both know of your rather, uh, colourful history with women," she began. Her heart was thumping quite furiously due to the simple act of Edward tucking her hair.

Edward coughed. "Don't worry about it."

"I'm not being territorial but I'm not sure I would appreciate playing the part of a foolish helpless wife while her husband dallies around with his flavour of the week," she explained, all the while looking down at their fingers that were still intertwined.

"I understand."

She thought of a compromise. Her fiancé is after all, a healthy hot-blooded man, who did find it hard to keep it in his pants. "At least, keep it out of the country."

Edward smiled. "TransAtlantic affair. How interesting."

Bella laughed. "You know what I mean."

Nodding, Edward clasped both of Bella's hands in his. "Alright. So I'll see you at the church Saturday?"

She nodded while smiling a cliché smile. "I'll be the one in white."

* * *

Bella refrained from knocking her head against the table, lest her half scrunch-half sleek sideswept bun would tumble down her shoulder. Although she was quite convinced there was no way a single strand of her hair would go out of place with the amount of pin and chemicals the hairstylist had poked and sprayed into her chestnut tresses.

She was getting married in less than twenty minutes. In twelve hundred seconds she would walk down the aisle with Charlie, only to have Edward Anthony Cullen the Third waiting for her by the altar. Truthfully, she had never been like other girls who had dreamt of this moment all their lives. Sure, she had wanted to settle down sometime in the future, maybe have 2.5 kids of her own, white picket fences (or maybe a neo-Italian limestone town house given her city of choice), the whole package.

Yes, she had wanted all that, sure. But with Edward Cullen, not entirely sure. Yes, Edward is a fine specimen of the male species. With the windswept bronze locks and emerald eyes, Edward seemed like the perfect groom physically. But Bella has known Edward her entire life. He was a refined man, an intelligent businessman but the worst choice of a husband.

She knows this because she knows all about his indiscretion. Heck, all Manhattan could possibly have gotten wind of his less-than-discreet nature when it comes to the opposite sex. That man loves women. So much so that Bella couldn't help but pity herself.

Bella stood up from the antique chair and glided to the full-view mirror. Alice had definitely outdone herself again; even Bella herself had to admit she looked simply stunning. Alice had secured the wedding dress right off the runway model from New York Spring 2009 Fashion Week show. It has a cowl neck which shows off a modest yet sexy amount of her décolletage. The asymmetrical gathering details of the fabric accentuated Bella's curves, giving it a look of pure elegance. She paired it off with Jimmy Choo's Elani silk satin slingback shoes. She completed her look with a pair of dangling topaz and freshwater pear earrings.

Alice, Rosalie and Angela stepped into the waiting room, clad in their vermilion Alfred Angelo cocktail length satin dress. All three women looked equally beautiful and excited. But their faces fell upon seeing Bella's aghast one.

"Cold feet, Bella?" Angela asked, concerned of her colleague.

Rosalie smirked. She was bemused when the news of Bella and Edward's engagement reached her ears, but nevertheless, happy for the couple. 'Finally' was among the few comments that escaped from the gorgeous blonde's lips, along with 'fascinating' and 'this is not a joke, right?'. "I refrain from offering my insightful comments," she spoke, mirth in her eyes.

Bella choked out a laugh, thankful for Rosalie's comical attempt. Rosalie has a mouth with her, and Bella loves her for that.

Alice gave Rose a glare and stepped forward to fuss with Bella's gown. "You're not in need of Xanax, are you? I got some in my magic box if you do," she inquired, raising an eyebrow.

Bella rolled her eyes. "I don't need tranquilizers, Alice," she retorted. On second thought, "Uh, how about an oxygen bag?"

Rosalie and Angela burst out laughing while Alice looked unamused. She straightened her back and gave Bella a once-over. "Brilliant," she commented. "I'm a genius."

Bella rolled her eyes again.

"Something old?"

Bored, Bella lifted her right hand, showcasing the antique topaz-encrusted white gold bracelet which used to belong to her great-grandmother.

"Something new?"

Bella gave a breadbox look. "How about this entire ensemble?" she replied sarcastically, gesturing to herself from head to toe.

"Alright. That could work, I guess. And here's for your something borrowed," Alice said, tossing a delicate golden chain of anklet Bella's way. "And I need that back."

"Yeah, yeah," the woman mumbled as she quietly slipped the jewellery on.

"And something blue?"

Rosalie clapped her hands excitedly. "Oh, I know, I know!" She wriggled her eyebrows at Bella's smug smile. "I'll give you guys a clue: Paris Hilton has one thing in common with the 007, and that issss?"

Laughing, Alice gave Bella a begrudging pat on the shoulder. "Agent Provocateur. Nice touch," she commented. Angela, who was a little bit belated to fashions and high-society gossips, finally caught up and awarded an appreciative grin.

Glancing at the clock above their heads, they noticed they had ten minutes to spare. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and Charlie poked his head in. "Hello, girls."

"Hello Charles," came the chorus from the ladies.

Charlie smiled, although strained. "Can I speak to my daughter in private before I give her away?"

After the bridesmaids stepped out, father and daughter exchanged a brief hug. "I can't believe you're getting married today," Charlie commented before pulling away.

"Me neither," Bella replied, her lips drawn into a thin smile.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Charlie drilled, his eyes questioning.

No! "Yes, father."

"Edward Cullen, huh?"

"Who would have thought?"

Father and daughter laughed.

"You know whatever happens, your mother and I always have your back, right?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "Thank you, father."

"By the way, she and Esme are in a tear-filled fest on the front pew."

"Hope they have that on video."

Charlie chuckled. He took a look at his Rolex. Two minutes. "I love you, kiddo. Don't forget to give him a bloody nose if he can't keep it in his pants."

"Father!" Bella admonished despite laughing.

There was a subtle knock. "It's showtime," came Alice's melodic voice.

Charlie heaved out a breath. "Let's get this show on the road."

The sound of violins and cello floated in the air from the upper tier of the church, playing the familiar intro of Con Te Partiro. Alice, the matron of honor was being escorted by the best man, Jasper. Next came Rosalie with Emmett, followed by Angela in Ben Cheney's hand.

As the music picked up, Charlie took the encouraging step into the church with Bella in hand. The whole congregation gasped at the sight of the beautiful bride dressed in pure white with a clutch of multicoloured freesias in her hand.

Edward nervously gulped. Bella looked simply stunning. She was a sight to behold. Deep down he knew many were envious of him; ex-boyfriends, admirers, men in general.

He watched as she glided down the aisle in Charlie's arm, a radiant smile on her face. He knew it wasn't the happy ending she had wanted; there were so many sacrifices in her part, and for that he would be eternally grateful. But he couldn't help telling himself that her smile was true; she was indeed happy to be there, to be married to him, as he was to her.

Father and daughter neared the altar. Bella kissed her father's cheek before being handed to her fiancé. "Take care of her," Charlie had muttered to Edward.

The rest of the ceremony passed by in a blur. The next thing Bella knew, she was already addressing 'I do'. Edward slipped the wedding band on her finger and she repeated the same with his. The crowd sighed. Finally the minister beckoned, "And I pronounced you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Bella and Edward had exhausted everything on the details of their wedding, but they had forgotten this particular part. Bella held her breath. The last time Edward had kissed her was at the sidewalk of a busy Manhattan street. It was chaste, it was sudden. But there was no witness to evaluate the depth and meaning of the kiss.

Fifty or so pairs of eyes were trained on them as Edward lowered his chiselled face to hers. Bella's eyes fluttered shut by default, anticipating a slight brush on her lips. The smell of sandalwood permeated her senses. "Thank you for marrying me, Bella Cullen," she thought she had heard before she felt the soft pressure of Edward's lips on hers.

The moment their lips met, Bella let go of her inhibition, and kissed Edward because she wanted to, not because she needed to.

**_A/N: Thank you for the words of encouragement and ideas! The ring however was not a figment of my imagination; I am not that creative. Once I get off my lazy bum I'll put up the picture of the ring on my profile, although I am not sure as to how necessary it is. Tell me if you want to see it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)_**


	4. TNT

_'Cause I'm T.N.T. I'm dynamite  
T.N.T. and I'll win the fight  
T.N.T. I'm a power load  
T.N.T. watch me explode_

_**T.N.T. ~ AC/DC**_

Edward was literally turning everything in their living room upside down.

"Bella, have you seen my Nike trainers?" he called to his wife, who was folding laundry in the other room. He had scoffed at the idea of her doing something so menial, but she had responded by sending their help to Esme permanently.

Bella poked her head from the laundry room, an eyebrow raised. "Which ones?"

"The black ones." Not under the couch. How about behind the cabinet? Why would I toss my shoes behind the cabinet? Edward wondered to himself.

He could practically hear Bella's eyeballs turning in their sockets. "Can you be a tad more specific here? You have like, I don't know, a dozen pair of black Nike trainers?"

"They're my favourite ones," he complained, ducking under the coffee table for any sign of the shoes.

Sighing, Bella stepped out of the laundry room with a basket of freshly folded laundry. The smell of sandalwood permeated the air.

"I like the smell of fresh laundry done by you. It always smells of sandalwood. When Norah handled it, it just smelt of plain old Tide. What do you put in it?" he inquired, curious.

She gave him a conspiratorial smile before walking into his bedroom. "TLC," she replied simply.

He fell in step behind her, mostly to dig out the secret of his t-shirts and socks smelling so good, and a part of it because he was entranced by the way Bella's hips swayed softly in her midnight blue velour pants. She had her sports bra on, exposing her flat midriff to him. She must be going to fool around with her punching bag later, given her attire.

The past two weeks had been a myriad of activities. They had never gone for a honeymoon trip, 'blaming' it on their busy schedules when asked by friends. They had assured them though, once they could spot a gap in their hectic life, they'd immediately escape to some secluded island somewhere.

For the past two weeks of living with Bella, he learned that there were so many things that he didn't know about that woman. That for instance, the dainty, fragile-looking Bella resorted to kickboxing and marathon to clear her mind off her hectic life. He was all sorts of befuddled when he saw a red punching bag making its way into his gym the day that Bella officially moved in.

Other than that, he found out that the woman enjoyed spending time in the kitchen. He already knew that Bella was more capable than just boiling water in the kitchen. The first weekend she started calling his penthouse home, she had stocked the fridge to the brim with various foodstuff. His kitchen cabinet had never looked so colourful with different kind of herbs and spices from all angles of the earth. She also loves eating as much as she loves cooking, although it hardly showed on her toned figure.

"Edward? Are you there?"

He snapped out of his trance and turned his attention to his amused wife. "What were you saying?"

"I asked whether you'd prefer Indian or gourmet for lunch," Bella repeated as she stacked the neatly folded shirts into his drawer.

"Oh, Indian sounds lovely. Chicken tikka masala?"

She smiled. "Alright." Done with her chore, she straightened her back to walk out the room. "I'm going to be in the workout room. Do you need me to bring anything for you before that?"

Edward shook his head. He would never peg Bella as the doting wife before, but she had proved him wrong. Concerned, yes. Understanding, even more so. But ever since she moved in and took over the entire house chores, he had been marvelled by her take-charge attitude. He was always eager to rush home after a long day in the office, shooting off various guesses as to what Bella would have prepared on the dinner table. The woman would have a bright future in the food industry if arts and teaching fail her.

"I'm coming to the workout room too. Wait for me," Edward called, already pulling on one of the dozen black Nike trainers he owned, or so said Bella.

"I thought you're off for a run at the park?"

"Nah, just the treadmill today."

Bella shrugged and turned to leave. But before she could do so, Edward had reached out for her hand.

Startled, Bella paused. "Yeah?"

Edward slowly pulled her lithe form within his embrace and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. He could feel her entire body flush. "Thank you for the sandalwood-scented fresh laundry. And also the chicken masala."

The blush on her cheeks was endearing, and Edward thought about kissing them too. But he was afraid it would be too forward and scare Bella off. The woman smiled bashfully, which was refreshing from a woman who oozes confidence such as Bella. "No biggie," she responded.

She felt so good in his arms, he didn't want to let go. "So, I'll help you in the kitchen later?" he asked, still hugging her to his body. The contours of her curves were pressed lightly against his hard planes.

She tucked a stray strand of chestnut hair behind her ear. "You don't have to do that."

"Nope. I want to pick up some pointers for when you're off on your business trips again."

"Oh, are you sure you don't want to run it by the FDNY first, you know, just in case?" she joked, grinning.

He growled. "I think I can handle electric stove just fine," he retorted good naturedly, while resisting the urge to capture his wife's grinning lips. He couldn't help it; they looked so plump and luscious even without gloss on.

"Alright, alright. I'll pick out an extra apron for you," she surrendered.

His face lighted up. "It's a date then."

She smiled. "It's a date."

* * *

Bella was humming while she rummaged the fridge for the yogurt to mix in her chicken tikka masala. It was twenty to twelve, and Edward was in the shower after a morning of intensive workout. Intensive being the operative word, they had challenged themselves on the treadmill, going on top speed and who would be the last to trip. Surprisingly, or maybe not, Bella had won. It was hilarious to see Edward slipping down the machine with his arms flailing crazily to hold on to something.

Then, they had moved on to their punching bags. Standing about three yards away from each other, they proceeded beating the crap out of the poor bags. Edward gave some pointers on Bella's jabs, and he felt glad, at least there was something he was more capable than she was. He was a scholar of Aikido himself, and he found out that while Bella's jabs were okay, her kicks were vicious. He learned it the hard way when he prompted her for a kick while holding loosely on her punching bag. She had spun around, almost going down on her two hands when her legs shot out, slamming into the punching bag, sending Edward careened backward. He later discovered she had obtained a few pointers from her students on street capoeira.

Edward had rolled his eyes, muttering "Of course" while Bella laughed.

They ended their workout with a meditating session. Or so it seemed. Both of them had sat in lotus position on the mat, eyes closed, side by side. It had gone pretty well until Edward had slanted his body to the side and knocked into Bella. The woman threw him a glare and returned to her initial position. Two minutes later, she found herself sprawled again on the mat.

"Edward!" she had admonished, irritated. "Please keep to your side of the mat."

He gave her a poker face. "Alright, Ma'am."

One minute passed. This time, she found herself pinned to the mat by Edward's torso slung across hers.

"Edward!"

He had started snoring.

"I'm going to kick your ass!"

The snoring had gotten infinitesimally louder.

"Fine. No lunch for you."

He had scrambled to get off of her within seconds. He offered her a hand with a guilty grin plastered on his face.

Twenty minutes later, dressed in her stay-at-home cargos and tank, with a Fedora to stuff her hair in, Bella found herself perched behind the kitchen again. It had quickly becoming a routine in this household.

She had always liked cooking. But living alone did not really entail daily cooking adventure, so having a housemate gave her ample reasons to indulge in her hobby.

"Are you on your way to a hiphop dance battle or something?"

Bella whirled around from her place behind the island. She frowned. "Or something. Why?"

"Oh?" Edward gestured to the Fedora.

"I don't want my hair to smell of Masala," she replied, grinning.

Edward pondered. "Great idea. Let me go grab my hat."

He returned a few moments later with a backward cap perched on his head. Bella mourned for the great auburn locks that were trampled underneath the New York Giants cap.

"What??" Edward asked at Bella's reaction.

"I'm sure your hair can withstand the hat, what's with the amount of chemicals you put into it," she responded cheekily.

Aghast, Edward looked offended. "I don't put chemicals in my hair."

She gave him a breadbox look. "Really, now."

Fuming, he removed the cap and turned to stand in front of her. "Feel it," he ordered.

"I'm going to slice the tomatoes soon. I don't want to get my hands greasy," she protested.

Edward was on the verge of killing something.

Bella burst out laughing. "I was just teasing you, silly."

"I don't care. Test drive. Now," he replied, petulant.

Rolling her eyes, she reached up and ran her hand gingerly into his hair. Of course, she had known all along, his perfect hair which matched his perfect skin tone was toxic-free. But her mockery did give her a reason to run her hand through his hair, so she was not complaining.

"Admit it, you just want to get your fingers intertwined in my hair," he teased, his green eyes glimmering with mirth.

She let out a low curse. "Dammit. And here I thought I was being discreet."

They both laughed. It was a good Sunday.

* * *

Jasper poked his head into the COO of PharmaC International's office. "Cullen, wanna go grab some beer after work?" he asked.

Edward looked up from the sheets of paper in front of him and gave an apologetic look. "Sorry, Whitlock. Bella's cooking Mexican tonight."

"Whoa. Do you think you can make room for another guest?" Jasper joked.

"Get home to Alice in one piece, Jasper," Edward responded, smiling.

Jasper strode in the office before settling down on one of the sofas. "So," he began casually. "You guys have been doing dinner practically everyday now, huh?"

Edward grinned from beyond the computer LCD monitor. "Yeah. Perks of being married. You would know."

Jasper nodded. Edward is his best friend cum brother-in-law but that guy was often too clueless for his own good. "That's minor. The real perks of being married, my friend, is another different story," he commented, grinning. "So tell me, have you been getting any lately?"

Edward rolled his eyes. "You know Bella and I don't roll that way."

Jasper clucked his tongue. "I don't know how you do it, Edward. You're seriously losing your touch."

Edward stifled a groan. He felt like he was losing his touch too.

Jasper felt the need to divert Edward's frustration. "So how is playing house faring for you and Bella?"

Edward's lips curved into a little smile. "Really well, indeed. I get fresh laundry that smells of sandalwood and delicious home cooked meal everyday so I'm not complaining."

"Sandalwood, huh?" Jasper chuckled.

"Yeah, and every weekend she will put up the menu for the rest of the week on the fridge so I would know beforehand what to expect for dinner," Edward continued, his eyes were no longer on his LCD screen. In fact, they strayed to a picture frame perched right next to his pen holder.

"Sounds like good old Bella," Jasper mused.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Edward raised an eyebrow at Jasper. "You never told me Bella is very capable in the kitchen."

"Well, if you weren't too busy waking up in different apartments every other weekend you would find out for yourself too," Jasper retorted. "She always had Alice and me over for lunch on Saturdays. My favourite is her seafood lasagne," he added, looking wistful.

Edward looked thoughtful. "I should request for that one day," he murmured.

"You do that. Perfect illustration of orgasm-inducing food," Jasper praised again.

At the perfectly innocent account of Bella's cooking, Edward groaned again. He thought maybe he should come clean with Jasper.

"Jasper, she cooks in her no-nonsense teaching skirt and blouse, sometimes I just want to bend her over the kitchen island and get it over with," Edward blurted.

Jasper burst out laughing. "Dude, you seriously need to get laid!"

"I can't! I made a pact with Bella to be discreet," Edward ground out, frustration evident in his voice. "Last weekend, I gave a hand in the kitchen, and she put on her Fedora while belting out ACDC's TNT. You can't know how hot it was, J."

"Listen to yourself!" Jasper exclaimed. "I didn't mean with any of your many meaningless trolls, but with your wife, you fool!"

"Again, I can't!" Edward felt disgusted by himself at the sound of his whining. "Shall I remind you we don't roll that way??"

"You need to stop acting like a pansy and start working your game, Edward."

"Easier said than done, Jasper."

Jasper chuckled. After his outburst, Edward looked a little worse for wear. "When and who was the last one?"

"Some nameless and faceless woman in Atlanta, after the engagement," Edward muttered. He ran a hand through his hair. Then he started wishing it was Bella's hand instead of his, like that time back in their kitchen. Golly, he had it bad.

"Wow," Jasper breathed. "I'm amazed you can withhold that long."

"What should I do, Jazz?"

Jasper awarded his best friend a knowing smile. "You know what to do."

"She would never yield to me. You know that."

"It's not about commanding and conquering, Cullen. I don't need to break it up to you," Jasper replied cryptically.

"She's different, Jazz. She won't buy my regular shit," Edward tried to reason again.

Jasper shrugged. "So work on your game a little bit more." He then grinned. "The great Edward Cullen feeling insecure? How is this not on the eleven-o'clock news already?"

"Glad to humour you, Jazz," Edward replied dryly.

Jasper chuckled. Then he sobered up. "Just don't hurt her."

Edward gulped. He did not exactly have the best history with women. But he'd be damned if he didn't try his hardest with Bella. "I won't," he vowed. Won't he?

_**A/N: You guys are making me deliriously happy with the amount of alert notification I'm getting with this story. Please continue your support; you guys are my drug. I'm sorry to skip the wedding night; I don't want to get things awkward between them too early into the story. Tell me is that wise or not? As for the ring photo, I'm a scatterbrain so I kinda forgot which website I had run into it in the first place, but no worries, I'm still working on finding for it. Thank you, and R&R!**_


	5. Dangerous

_Watch out I've seen her type before  
That girl is so DANGEROUS,  
That girl is so DANGEROUS,  
That girl is a BAD girl, Yeah_

_**Dangerous ~ Kardinal Offishall feat. Akon**_

"Hey, what smells so good?"

Startled, Bella turned on her heels to find Edward leaning against the doorway of their kitchen. He had his silk tie loosened and the sleeves of his work shirt rolled up to his elbow. Bella let her eyes travelled up those powerful arms a little bit. He looked absolutely sinful, like always.

"Hey there. Great start to achieving your grub, Colonel," she joked. "How was your day?"

Edward strolled into the kitchen and stood next to her by the stove. "Boring. I kept on thinking about dinner by the time the clock struck 3."

Bella laughed. "Oh no. I knew posting up the menu was a bad idea."

"No, it gives me something to think about while listening to the rest of the board drone on in meetings," he replied, grinning.

Bella winced apologetically. "One of the main reasons I stayed out of the league. I feel for you, Edward."

"So how was the class trip?" he inquired, pushing a stray strand of chestnut hair behind her ear. He had been doing that a lot lately. He deemed it must be due to his addiction to see her blush.

And she never failed to deliver. Pink tints crept over her cheeks. As an added bonus, she was surprised he remembered the class trip she told him about last night. "I had a good time. I was quite nervous as how they would like it but they had been excited the entire trip so I guess it went well," she spoke, before adding avocado into her caldo tlalpeno.

"Where did you guys go?" he continued, settling his arm around her waist.

She looked up to see his face, her eyes were full in question. He guessed she was wondering why he would pay much attention to her day. He was genuinely intrigued, so to further emphasise his point, he tightened his grip around her.

She smiled. "We started with Edgar's cottage in Fordham, then Fort Schuyler where we had lunch. After that, I dragged the kids to the Hall of Fame before ending the trip at the Bronx Museum of the Arts."

"Allan Poe Edgar?"

"Yep," she responded, turning the heat on low.

"Wow," he breathed. "You rock."

"That I am," she confirmed, grinning. "But they made me promise to chaperone them to freestyle battle at the Juilliard next week so yeah, I'm working on to thug it out, ya know I'm sayin'?" she drawled playfully.

Edward threw his head back and laughed. Bella speaking ghetto is too hot.

"Hey, why don't you go wash up while I set the table? You must be tired. I'll run your bath water after dinner. How does that sound?" she suggested, turning around and stepping out of his embrace to gather the silverware.

Edward stopped her in her track. "Let me set the table. As for the bath, that sounds like a plan," he replied, sounding grateful.

After dinner, Edward found himself submerged in bubbles set to the temperature that soothed his aching muscles. He sighed and closed his eyes and he leaned his head back against the back of the tub. Dinner had been delicious, and he couldn't help but stare at Bella's lips every time the woman laughed at his jokes. Those had been an unbreakable routine for the last three weeks and he knew he had been living for these moments these days.

Said woman was peptalking herself before poking her head into the bathroom, a slight blush on her cheeks. She had heard his phone ring while passing by his room. Seeing Edward Cullen in the tub with the knowledge of him being stark naked under the fragrant bubbles would not be good for her mental health. "Uh, somebody called your iPhone but I couldn't get to it fast enough. Sorry," she relayed quickly before she lost her nerves and stuttered like a bumbling fool.

He waved his hand sketchily. "It's okay, Bella," he spoke. Before she turned on her heels to leave him, he added, "Thank you for the bath water," at which Bella just smiled, and left.

He was pulling on his black pyjama pants when he thought about checking up on her. The clock read 9.35, she must either be in her study or having a shower. He padded down the loft towards her section of the penthouse, heading towards her study.

He found her inside slumped against papers and books on her wide mahogany table. Her hair was damp and smelled of strawberry, which hung low and covered her face. She was in an old tattered The Ramones t-shirt, which did a horrible job at covering her. She must have thought of going straight to bed. Too bad she didn't make the trip.

Edward did not know whether to laugh or groan at her bedtime attire.

Edward slowly rolled her chair away from her desk, careful not to wake her up. He laid his right hand below her knees, the other one behind her neck and lifted her into his arms. Bella stirred for awhile before her head lolling back against his chest. He breathed out a sigh of relief.

In their current position, Edward made two important discoveries: she was wearing a pair of dark green knitted boxers kind of thing, except that they came in miniature size which clung to her like a second skin. Second, the cotton of The Ramones t-shirt was so tattered, he could make out her dusted nipples as clear as day.

Edward stifled a groan and willed a particular part of his anatomy not to harden.

He made the short trip to her bedroom, swinging the door open swiftly and headed for the bed. She had her quilt turned down, so he only had to slip her under and tuck her in.

When he was done he stood back to admire his handywork. Usually he brought women to bed to work them out, not to tuck them in. That was a new territory for him.

He watched as Bella sighed as she turned her head to the side. Unable to resist himself, he pushed a strand of chestnut hair away and planted a chaste kiss on her lips before whispering a goodnight.

* * *

She was bent over the dishwasher, taking out last night's dishes, still wearing that damned The Ramones t-shirt. Her thick chestnut hair was tousled from sleep. He could see a sliver of royal green as she dipped lower to retrieve the mugs from the bottom shelf. What's a self-respecting man to do other than grunt at the sight?

Startled, Bella snapped up quickly and froze when she saw Edward standing by the kitchen island in his silk pyjama pants. She almost dropped the mugs but managed to catch herself. "Uh, you're always not up until seven," she babbled in an accusing tone.

Edward chuckled as he ran a hand through his messy bed hair. "Couldn't sleep," he explained simply.

Muttering under her breath, Bella rushed to push all the mugs haphazardly into their respective cabinet. Aware that she was flashing her panties to Edward as she stood on her toes, she quickly slammed the cabinet door and hurry away to hide behind the other side of the island.

"Um, could you please turn the coffee maker on?" she requested, pulling the hem of the battered t-shirt over her thighs. Her cheeks were flushed and the rays of the rising sun created a halo effect around her being. Edward decided she looked exactly like a Goddess. His own personal Goddess.

Deciding to have a little fun, Edward feigned deaf. "Turn what on?"

The double entendre didn't fail on Bella. She frowned. "The coffee maker, Edward," she repeated.

"Ah," he breathed. He crossed his long legs and leaned against the wall. "Why don't you do it yourself?"

She looked at him as if he was crazy. "You're like an arm away from that thing, Edward. Just flick it on."

He turned to survey the kitchen top and spotted said machine. "Oh, you mean this contraption?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, that contraption," she mimicked.

"But what if I flick the wrong switch?" Edward asked innocently.

"It's not exactly rocket science, Edward," Bella replied dryly. She refused to let her eyes stray below his neck.

"But I really think you should get to this side and show me yourself," he argued.

Bella looked like she was about to throw something. Edward stifled a laugh. He had never seen Bella quite as aggravated before. The woman was always as cool as ice for as long as he had known her. Her eyes narrowed into slits and her mouth tightened. Finally she marched to the other side of the island and flipped the coffee maker on herself. "Brat," she muttered and turned on her heels to leave.

"Hey," Edward coaxed, pulling her wrist to stop her. "I'm sorry. I really was concerned about blowing up the kitchen," he apologized, trying to gather her in his arms.

Bella frowned. "By turning on the coffee maker?" she responded incredulously.

Edward smiled bashfully. "Well, okay. That was pretty lame," he spoke, ducking his head to hide his face. "Truth is, I just want to get you to come here," he confessed.

Confused, Bella's frown deepened. "For what?"

"So that I could greet you good morning properly," he replied. "And for you to thank me for last night properly too," he added, grinning.

Bella's face turned scarlet. "Um, well, regarding that, thank you for saving me from whiplash and paper creases on my cheek," she mumbled, running a hand through her messy locks. She grimaced when her fingers ran into tangles and knots.

Edward watched as her fingers tried to tame the wavy mess on her head. He felt as his own hand moved on its own accord and buried itself into the rich chocolate locks. He almost groaned at the lustrous softness.

"My hair isn't co-operating," she whined absentmindedly.

Chuckling, he pulled her hand to a stop. "Leave it. Agent Provocateur pays big money to have its models look like this."

Did he just imply that she looked like a lingerie model? She was about to give all the stop signs in New York some heavy competition.

"And Agent Provocateur should really consider making a catalogue on skimpy ratty 80s punk rock band t-shirts," he added, his eyes glittering with mirth. "I know I would have subscribed that."

"Edward!!" she admonished. "One more remark and you won't be getting breakfast!"

Oh, crap, he thought. His face faltered for awhile, before he toughened his demeanour. He shrugged and tightened his hold around her. "Sure."

She narrowed her eyes. She needed to change tactics fast. She tried to rack her brain while trying to dismiss Edward's intoxicating scent. Then her face brightened.

She ran her hands up Edward's naked torso experimentally. His pectorals and ribbed abdomen felt fantastic under her touch. The man let out a small hiss.

Bella gulped. Okay, so her experiment was successful, but she was at lost as what to make of her findings.

Running her hands higher, she finally let the back of her hand caress Edward's jaw. She could feel some overnight stubbles and her heart raced. Edward fluttered his eyes close.

"So I was thinking about a proper thank you," she whispered, putting a brave facade.

"Yeah?" Edward responded, his thoughts were already non-coherent as he instinctively pulled Bella flushed against his form. "What do you have in mind?" he muttered out.

Crap, Bella thought. He was supposed to be languid under her touch. "Hmm..." she lazed out, replacing her palm with her nose. Edward's heady scent overwhelmed her senses. She was really digging her own grave. "What do _you_ have in mind?" she repeated the question huskily. She decided to take a plunge and swirled her tongue around his earlobe.

"Bella," he hissed, his hold on her loosening as he tried to bury his hands in her hair. Sensing an opportunity, Bella made a quick exit, distancing herself from the predator.

Edward was at lost. One moment he was high on the feeling of Bella's tongue nipping his lobe, and the next he was embracing thin air. He reluctantly peeled his eyes open and found a seething Bella standing a good yard away from him.

"You're incorrigible!" she panned out, her hands at her hips.

Edward wasn't sure to laugh or to cry out. He instantly missed Bella's feel within his arms, but watching a livid Bella was hilarious.

"I'm getting ready for work so I'm going to drop this off," she decided, her eyes blazing. She raised a hand and pointed directly to him. "You'd better behave, Cullen," she warned, before making an eye-to-eye gesture. "I'm watching you."

Edward burst out laughing at Bella's attempt at intimidation. The woman fumed, stalked over and gave a vicious kick to his shin.

He yelped out in pain. He obviously didn't see that coming. "Bella!"

She patted his cheek before smirking. "That'd be a reminder the next time you're thinking about manhandling me." She skipped off and yelled from her bedroom. "Oh yes, we're having the other Cullens and the Whitlocks here for lunch on Saturday!"

"Okay," he shouted back, before leaning against the counter, a smile on his lips. He's really starting to like married life.

* * *

"Did I chop them okay?" Edward inquired, a little afraid he had mutilated the mushrooms beyond recognition.

Bella gave him a placated smile. "You did perfect, Edward," she praised. "Next, just mix them up with the onions and I'll pour in the chicken broth."

He nodded. Seemed easy enough.

"I need a second opinion," she announced.

He snapped his eyes from the pot. "On what?"

"Emmett and Rosalie."

He frowned. "Oh, crap." He almost forgot the fact that Emmett and Rosalie had been left out in the dark.

She nodded. "Exactly. I know Rosalie won't pry but -." She was unable to finish her sentence when Edward cut in.

"But Emmett is a nosy brat."

Bella laughed. "Your word against mine," she said. "So who's moving in?"

"Easy. You are," Edward decided.

"Whoa, hold it right there, buddy." Bella lifted her hand to halt Edward's reply. "First, I did the big move once. Second, do you honestly think I would have your black and white Egyptian silk as my bedding? Think again. And third, I have more stuff than you do. It's only appropriate that you do the moving," she ended smugly.

He grunted. She did make sense. "What do I need to pack?"

"Oh, just your toothbrush and cologne, honey," she responded, grinning. "Make sure you lock the room on your way out."

After pouring in the half and half under Bella's watchful eyes, he stirred the mushroom cream and brought it to broil. Two spoonful of sherry later, Bella was already untying his apron for him.

"Go get ready. I'll clean up here."

Edward trapped the hands that were unknotting his apron and awarded them a kiss to the pulse point each before quickly disappearing from the kitchen. Bella was amused at the accumulating ways Edward was trying to make her blush.

After a quick shower, he threw on a pair of washed-out jeans and a snug-fitting t-shirt. He collected his toiletries off the counter in his bathroom and made his way across the penthouse towards Bella's quarters.

He tried the door, and when it gave way, he swung it open. The sunset maroon bed was made meticulously. He marched past the hallway, down the walk-in closet -.

He stopped midway as he spotted a half-naked Bella staring at her clothes hanging in the vast closet. He gulped. She only had on a pair of black low-rise skinny jeans and burgundy demi-cup bra.

And she was totally unaware of his presence.

Edward was torn. To cough or not to cough?

Her hair fell in soft chocolate cascades, half covering her forehead. His eyes lingered lower and noticed the swell of her breasts above the demi-cup bra, and her stomach so tantalisingly toned and smooth.

Suddenly she took a step forward. Edward held his breath.

He sighed out in relief when he saw that she was only taking out a few tops from her closet. One was a chocolate ruffled-trim strapless bra top, the other was a red babydoll tunic tee. No contest to which one Edward was rooting for.

She held up both clothing items to her body and scrutinized herself in the full-length mirror. She bit her lip. Edward was silently cheering the chocolate strapless one on. As if reading his mind, Bella stuck the babydoll tunic tee back into the closet. Edward did a mental jiggle.

Tossing the chocolate top to an abandoned chair, Bella reached inside a drawer and pulled out a virginally white satin strapless bra. She reached her arms to unclasp her burgundy bra. Edward knew he would never forgive himself if he didn't cough now.

"Ahem."

Bella spun around on her heels, startled. What greeted her made her body flush the same shade as her lingerie. "Edward." She made to grab a towel.

He felt like a jackass. He couldn't even pretend to avert his eyes. "The door was unlocked."

"I didn't think an axe-murderer would make his way into my room," she replied, staring back at him heads on.

Edward held up his hands in surrender, which were full with his toiletries. "I came in peace, and am only wielding my toothbrush and Hugo Boss," he spoke.

Bella laughed. Edward could see her chest heaving.

"Go ahead and place them in my bathroom," she consented, still hugging the blue terry towel to her body. "I'll take great precaution not to dip your toothbrush into the toilet bowl," she kidded.

"Careful, Mrs. Cullen. I'm not too old for stink bomb," he warned.

"Oh yeah? How do you feel about itching powder, Mr. Cullen? I don't mind adding some into your next laundry batch," she replied nonchalantly, an eyebrow raised.

Then she grinned. All full lips and white teeth.

Edward growled. Sexy _and_ playful. What did he do to deserve her?

_**A/N: I'm glad you had fun reading the previous chapter. Hopefully this one is up to par too. I can't seem to be doing awkward Bella properly; I always end up inserting humor into it. God, I am such a lost cause. Any pointers? Thank you in advance! R&R!**_


	6. Thin Line

_We been friends for a long time, a very close friend of mine  
Love you like you was mine, but respect a thin line  
I love you like you was mine, think about you all the time  
Very close friend of mine, but respect a thin line_

_**Thin Line ~ Jurassic 5 feat. Nelly Furtado**_

"Bella! I've missed you, kiddo!"

"Ooof." Bella felt the breath was knocked out from her lungs, her ribs flattened and her airway obstructed. "Can't breathe," she croaked.

"Get off of her, you monkey," Rosalie scolded her husband. Emmett really had a way in robbing oxygen off of people. One monster hug, you'd be as good as respiratory insufficiency.

Emmett loosened his arms around his sister in-law and pouted. "Hey, I'm just happy to see her. What's wrong with that??"

"Just try not to send my wife to the ER in the near future, okay, Emmett?" Edward butted in, peeling the recuperating Bella from his brother.

Emmett brightened. "Look at you! Your wife, huh?" He wriggled his eyebrows at the couple.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Yes, unless that two-hour ceremony in Saint Thomas three weeks ago were lost to you."

Rosalie had had enough. She stepped in between the two brothers to reach for Bella. "Cullens," she muttered. "Not one for appropriate greetings," she grumbled. Bella laughed as Rosalie took her into a hug. "How are you, Bella?"

"Hey, I resent that!" a high-pitched pixie-like voice called from the hallway of the penthouse. Alice had just arrived with Jasper in tow.

Rosalie raised an eyebrow. "What did I just say?"

Alice spared her older sister in-law a glare and reached out to hug Bella. "Hey, sweetie. You look gorgeous," she greeted, appraising the female host up and down.

Bella did a quick Sign of the Cross. "Thank You, Lord, for I finally passed Alice Cullen-Whitlock fashion inspection. I promise to light up a candle in Your house this Sunday. Amen."

The whole troop laughed while Alice shot Bella a dry look. "Yeah, and you'd better pray you won't get your ass romped if you keep that humour up," Alice threatened, while Bella grinned effectively.

The Cullens and Whitlocks quickly filed into the massive sitting room which had the Central Park view. Emmett took his place on the long white couch facing the big plasma TV. He noticed PSP 3 and a box of Grand Theft Auto IV sitting by it. "Hey, can I play?" He was immediately joined by Jasper.

Alice had excused herself to the restroom while the host disappeared to the kitchen. Rosalie rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to sit through watching you requesting lapdance from a virtual whore." She rose on her feet and planned to help Bella with the serving.

Upon entering the hallway, she paused to witness an exchange of intimacy between the hosts. Both were unaware of her presence as Edward muttered something into Bella's ears, reached an arm to give her a side hug before pressing a soft kiss under her earlobe. He then turned the corner and exit into the makeshift cellar to select a wine.

Bella who was still rooted in the hallway, blushed crimson and started fanning herself. "Incorrigible idiotic gorgeous man," she muttered under her breath.

Rosalie couldn't help herself and laughed. Startled, Bella spun around on her heels.

"Really, Bella. We could just do take away of your infamous grilled pinot noir tenderloin I'm smelling, and let you get back to your incorrigible idiotic gorgeous man and work out that obvious sexual frustration you guys have built up," Rosalie teased. She took great delights to see Bella flushing even redder.

"Sexual frustration?" Alice, who had just came out of the restroom, interrupted cautiously.

"Yeah. I caught Bella and boo cozying up with each other," Rosalie reported, grinning smugly.

Alice's forehead creased. She wouldn't even dare to ask.

* * *

"Dude, do you even know what you're doing with that thing??" Emmett inquired incredulously, while keeping his eyes trained on the screen. His black Lotus Elise sailed effortlessly down the Alpine Expressway circuit, while Edward's Porsche 911 GT3 RS was having difficulty reversing after slamming into a divider.

Edward growled. He hit the reverse button, only to have the car spiralling out of control.

Emmett laughed while Jasper snickered. The ladies shook their heads and smiled at their men's antics. "How the hell did you get upgraded to Porsche with that kind of driving in the first place, man?"

Edward let out a curse and tried again. He ended up slamming back into the divider. Emmett was finishing up his second lap. "I had my way," he muttered in reply. The car swivelled and hit a truck. He groaned. "This ain't my field. Take it off and put in GTA, man," he whined, throwing away the controller.

Emmett scoffed. "No way, man. I tired that one out last month. Burnout is the shit. I didn't figure it out sooner. Why are you sucking so much in it though, it being your CD and all?"

Gritting his teeth, he turned to face his wife, who was grinning silently by his side. "Baby, do you want to handle this?"

The crowd laughed. "Right, go and cry to wifey," Emmett taunted. He was sailing past the third lap.

Sighing, Bella picked up the second controller. "Don't worry, honey. Let me handle this. Reset, Emmett," she directed.

Grinning, Emmett pushed the 'reset' button. "Are you sure you want to do this, Bells?"

Bella smiled innocently. "Bring it on, Emmie." The crowd oohhhed.

Jasper dug into his jeans pocket and threw a fifty on the carpet. "Fifty says Emmett kicks Bella's ass," he said.

Bella raised an eyebrow.

"No offense, sweetie, you kick ass in the kitchen, that's for sure. But with the console, not so sure," Jasper explained with a placating grin.

Bella rolled her eyes.

Rosalie reached over for her Coach clutch and dug out a hundred. "Benjamin says Bella's sending Emmett's rear down the cliff."

Emmett's jaw hung open. "Baby, what the heck?"

Alice gleefully rubbed her palms together and threw down five notes. "Five Benjamins says ditto."

Jasper stared at the cash littering the carpet incredulously. "What's this? The Sisterhood of the Burnout?"

Chuckling, Edward placed his left foot alongside the bills. "I bet myself says Bella's cramping your style, big brother," he put in smugly.

Bella laughed. "Edward, what on earth are you doing?"

Grinning, Edward pulled Bella into his arms. "I'm betting myself so that if Emmett wins, I'm willing to be his bitch for a day."

Bella had on an amused smile. "That's very generous of you, Edward. Thank you." As a reward she pecked him softly on the cheek. The guy grinned goofily.

"Alright, y'all, enough smooches," Emmett cut in. "Bella, I sure hope you're ready for major disappointment," he taunted.

"Yeah, yeah," Bella replied in a bored voice.

The game finished loading and both Bella and Emmett revved their engines. Once the timer turned 0, tires were squealing as black Lotus and blue Porsche were pulling alongside each other, making turns effortlessly.

Emmett chuckled. "You're at least coordinated, I give you that," he spoke.

"Oh, thank you," Bella replied sarcastically.

They raced into a two-way tunnel, when Bella pushed the nose button and while careening smack into Emmett's Lotus, effortlessly crashing his ride.

"Hey!" Emmett cried. "I call foul play!" He was lagging seconds behind and was already at 6th placing.

"It's Burnout, Emmett," Bella replied cheekily, while lunging forward in her Porsche. She was already at second.

Later on, Bella grew ruthless, slamming into every unsuspecting car, sending them overturned down the expressway, totalled, crashed and burned. She earned multiple points in drifting and airing too.

Emmett tried to pull up behind her, his face marred in concentration. "Slow down, Bells. You're taking the wind with you."

"I dunno, Emmett. I can't let Edward be your bitch. He's _my_ bitch," she replied nonchalantly, sending yet another car slamming into the divider. Edward's face lighted up and he snuck another kiss on her cheek. She simply smiled.

Rosalie and Alice watched the interaction with vast interest on two wholly different reasons.

Bella slammed into Emmett again. This time his car somersaulted in the air.

"Oh, come _on_!" Emmett groaned. "Dammit, Bella!"

Bella's Porsche cruised past the finishing line at first place, and Emmett came a few seconds later at fourth. Whoops and cheers filled the elegant sitting room as Edward swept Bella into a crushing hug. "That was awesome, Bella!" he enthused, cradling her face in his hands. "_You_ are awesome," he continued, this time in a softer voice, a huge smile on his face.

Throwing the console on the couch, Emmett let out a hearty laugh. "Yeah, kiddo. That was some serious awe-inspiring shit," he spoke, looking at his sister in-law in admiration. "I think it calls for a human McEmmett."

Bella groaned as she was sandwiched in between the two Cullen brothers, both were eager to crash her ribs into dust. Rosalie laughed the hardest as she snapped a photo of them with her iPhone. Alice was in between tears and laughter, and was trying to pull her two brothers apart in vain. Jasper joined the group hug as he toppled onto Emmett, sending the human barricade toppling on the ground.

"Alice! Rose!" Bella gasped, her hands were grasping at thin air from her place on the carpet, mashed in between Edward and Emmett.

Rosalie, deciding Bella was looking a little blue, reached to pull Bella off from the pile. "You rock, honey. I now admit all that time you spent bumming on your pretty ass in front of that thing has finally paid off," she spoke, her blue eyes lit up with amusement.

Alice threw her arms around Bella and gave her a quick hug. "Yeah, that was fantastic, Bella! From now on I won't make fun of your PS3 anymore, I swear to God!"

"I knew it! Fess up, Bells! Burnout's your poison, isn't it?" Emmett launched, his arms slung around his two brothers' shoulders.

"Burnout and all the other racing games existed. NFS, Carbon, ProStreet, Undercover. I'm schooling her GTA now. Give it a month, tops, she'll be flinging vending machine your way soon," Edward replied, looking at his wife proudly.

Jasper chuckled in obvious awe while Emmett simply raised an eyebrow in respect. He fistbummed Edward. "That one's a keeper, brother."

Edward rose from his current position on the floor and immediately trapped his wife in his arms, leaning his forehead on hers, while grinning wistfully down at her. "Yeah, she is."

* * *

Bella willed for her heartbeat to slow down. Edward's close proximity was forcing her heart to do jumping jacks within her ribcage. She was in the kitchen, putting away leftovers from dessert after the stunt she had pulled in the sitting room. It was Rosalie's turn to the restroom while Alice was doing damage control with the boys in the sitting room. So far one cushion managed to fly to the hallway, a loveseat overturned, two coffee stains on the mahogany floor. The guys were all just a bunch of overgrown kids at heart and she loved them as they were.

"So tell me, did you guys mess?"

Bella almost dropped the pudding she was putting into the fridge. "What is it with you and Rose trying to give me a premature cardiac arrest?" she mumbled.

Alice raised an eyebrow and leaned against the pristine counter. "Don't change the subject. I saw you with him. Did you guys mess?" she reiterated.

Rolling her eyes, Bella sidestepped Alice to get to the dishes. "No."

Alice snorted. "Hah! Did you miss the way he was looking at you? And what's with the whole forehead guzzling and cheek pecking thing??"

"Please, Alice. You know we do have a show to put up," Bella responded, shoving the dishes into the washer. "For Rosalie and Emmett's benefit."

"What about Rosalie and Emmett?" said woman called as she strutted into the kitchen.

Bella gulped.

"Nah. Bella has some of her Macedonian hot choc and she's not taking it out for your benefit," Alice responded breezily.

Rosalie's beautiful face marred in agony. She held up a hand and took a theatrical step backward. "You're right. It's best if you hold the sinful indulgence off," she replied, shuddering while looking down gloomily at her slender thighs.

Bella exhaled easily. She laughed. "One cup won't hurt you, Rose," she teased, tempting the blonde by holding the cup filled with thick cocoa under her nose.

"You're evil, Bella. Pure evil," Rose hissed, storming out of the kitchen glumly.

Alice turned her attention back to her best friend. She held up her hand to her ear, signing 'call me' to Bella.

Bella groaned. She would need more than lighting an extra candle at church to keep nosy Alice at bay.

* * *

"Hey, I forgot my toothbrush."

Bella looked up from her laptop to see Edward standing at the doorway. He was in his black pyjama pants and nothing else. He looked ready for bed, and maybe for something else, Bella's naughty thought added before she chased it away.

She gave him a small smile. "Come on in."

Edward took a step in and surveyed the perimeter. Bella was sitting Indian style on her bed, surfing the net, with a spoon in her right hand and a bowl of something that looked suspiciously like the mango pudding they had for dessert on her right hand.

"Hey, is that the leftover mango pudding?" he questioned.

She looked up with a guilty look on her face. "Yeah..."

"Dammit, Bella! That's unfair!" he cried out, pummelling himself onto the bed to grab on the spoon. Taken aback, Bella shrieked, trying to balance the pudding that was on the verge of tipping over.

"Hand it over," Edward commanded.

Bella looked incredulous. "Hell, no! I made these, therefore I have dibs all over them!"

"But I went to the store and bought the mangoes!"

She looked unfazed. "Good for you," she responded before taking another spoonful of the yellow pudding. She purposely wrapped her tongue around the spoon, removing it from her mouth in a resounding pop. "Mmmmmmm."

Edward felt all the blood rushed down to his groin. Not the effect Bella had wanted, but that was something, alright. "Bella," he cautioned. "I highly recommend you hand over the bowl to me," he spoke authoritatively, while trying to hide the discomfort in his pants.

"Or what?" she taunted, taking another huge helping of the dessert.

"That's it," Edward replied, resolute. He made a quick grab on Bella's ankles, effectively pinning her treacherous legs below his knees. Bella yelped and she fell backward on her bed, precariously holding the pudding bowl over her head.

Grinning, Edward leaned lower to loom over her. He swiped a stray chestnut strand from her face gently and scrutinized the terrified chocolate eyes. "Do you give?" he murmured, running a hand through her soft locks.

Bella stared into his emerald orbs, trying to reprimand her heart from holding The Ramones concert in there. His breath fanned her cheeks, his cologne bathed her senses. "Uh, no?" she managed to croak out.

"Yeah?" he responded, trailing a finger along her jaw, down her neck. Her scent of freesias and hibiscus was exhilarating. He dropped his head at the nook of her shoulder and nib at the exposed skin. He heard she let out a soft gasp and smirked.

"I... give!" she yelped, shoving the bowl into his hand. Her breath was erratic. Edward took his prize smugly and removed himself from atop of her.

Bella sat up and pouted. She wasn't sure which one she was missing more: the mango pudding or Edward's body on her.

Edward burst out laughing at the sight of his wife sulking. The rosy full lips were just begging to be kissed, he decided. "Alright, alright. Why don't we share?" he proposed.

Her eyes lighted up and immediately they huddled together in front on her laptop. They laughed at random celebrity gossips in between spoonful of pudding. When the spoon scraped the bottom of the bowl, they both sighed regretfully, before standing up to brush their teeth.

Standing side by side in front of the mirror, Edward took in his wife's appearance. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail. Her black jersey nightshirt fell to the middle of her thigh, the hem was a little bit ridden up at her hip. He imagined what the colour of her panties would be, before diverting his attention to rigorously brushing his teeth.

Bella was feeling a mix of emotions. There she was, brushing her teeth next to her husband, and she couldn't help feeling an empty pit in her stomach. They had had a wonderful weekend and she didn't want it to end. She had enjoyed laughing together with him over a bowl of mango pudding, and now she was feeling apprehensive that he was going to retreat back to his quarters. She knew she was going to go to bed with his scent all over the place, and she wasn't sure if she could survive the night alone.

They stepped out of the bathroom, walking hand in hand until they were standing by her bed. "I really like your bed," Edward said wistfully, tucking his wife in.

Bella bit her lip. She removed the ponytail from her hair and leaned back against the headboard. She was having a mental debate: to invite or not to invite? Finally she lifted a corner of her comforter and patted the empty side. "Want to come in?"

Edward's face lighted up. He hesitated before sliding easily under the warm comforter. Bella busied herself with flipping the table lamp off to hide her blush. She was about to lay her head back onto her pillow when she felt Edward's strong arms encircling her waist, pulling her back against the hard planes of his body, effectively spooning her. The Ramones concert was back on.

"Goodnight, Bella," he murmured, before burying his head in her hair.

She wasn't sure how he did it, but she made sure to refer to her cardiologist, just in case. All that heart running must not be healthy.

_**A/N: Oh, you guys are AWESOME! Thank you for the lovely reviews! I'm trying to work from Bella's angles to see how she would handle Edward. I too believe there is more to Bella than stumbling and stuttering all over the place. I may also do a sad scene, thank you for the suggestion! For now, tell me what you think of this chapter. R&R!**_


	7. Pure Shores

_Never been here before  
__I'm intrigued, I'm unsure  
__I'm searching for more  
__I've got something that's all mine  
__I've got something that's all mine_

_**Pure Shores ~ All Saints**_

Sunlight was streaming through a crack in the curtain, a sign that dawn was approaching. Bella slit open an eye, closed it back, and inhaled deeply before readying herself for the big stretch.

Edward was having a mixed balance of heaven and hell as Bella arched her back, effectively grinding her rear against his groin. His palms which were settled on her stomach earlier had ridden up to the ridge below her mounds. He stifled a groan at the contact. It was barely a minute into a new day and she was already on her way to wreck his nerves.

Bella, on the other hand, froze the moment strange hands were cupping her breasts and feeling that her butt coming in contact with a male midsection.

"Bella? You awake?"

She sighed in relief at the sound of Edward's voice, thick with sleep. The memory of inviting Edward to bunk in together last night came to her. But she grew stoic a moment later when she learned that her maroon comforter had been tossed aside, her modest jersey nightshirt had ridden up to her waist, exposing her abdomen, and Edward's hands were _still_ cupping her breasts.

Bella swallowed a whimper. His hands were so warm and the feel of his body against hers generated a delicious friction. A part of her wanted to lean in into his touch. It had been too long since she had had any. And a part of her told her to be sensible: pull away and _do not_ screw your pretend husband into oblivion.

Sensible Bella began to withdraw from the tempting touch to go to the bathroom when Edward's arms tightened around her. The man brought her all-too-willing body closer, burying his face at the crook of her neck. "Five more minutes, Bella," he mumbled.

Edward was having a tough time controlling his own urge. One was to start caressing the supple flesh that was _accidentally_ brought upon his hands. Two was to turn his intoxicatingly delicious wife on her back and start having his wicked ways with her. Three was to start nipping at the willowy neck that smelled of freesias and hibiscus. Four was... He stopped his train of thought when he felt Bella pulling away. He reflexively trapped her within his arms, refusing to let go. Five more minutes, and then he would be ready to face the world.

Bella leaned back against the hard planes of Edward's body. So he was still asleep and didn't realize his hands had wandered off. She gave up. _Of course _Edward wouldn't purposely feel her up. They had never cruised that way before. Besides, she was not one of his beautiful leggy mistresses.

She was so caught up in (sexual) frustration and agony she didn't realise five minutes had come and gone. She snapped out of her reverie when she felt talented fingers drawing butterflies on her flat, exposed abdomen.

"What are you thinking about?" he murmured into her ear, his hot breath fanning her cheek.

Bella smiled. His husky velvety voice was sex itself. If she couldn't get the real thing, she would do with the auxiliary. "I'm thinking that TGI Sunday."

Edward chuckled and swiftly turned Bella on her back. He hovered above her to get a good look at the woman. Tousled hair and creamy skin. Sinfully beautiful. Her nightshirt was still rumpled around the waist, and his eyes lighted up when his last night's trivia was answered: it was pink and it was lace.

He heard her giggled. "Eyes up here, Cullen."

Edward flushed. What a way to be suave. His eyes lazily travelled up her gorgeous frame, admiring her defined inguinal ligaments.

"Eyes still up here," she singsang.

Laughing, Edward returned his attention to her beautiful face. He leaned lower and rested his arm next to her pillow. "I'm sorry, Bella," he apologized sincerely. "But you're so beautiful."

Rolling her eyes, she gently ran a finger through his messy locks. "Smooth," she teased.

"It's true," he insisted. He loved the feel of her fingers in his hair. He idly traced a finger down her cheekbone. "So, what do you want to do since it's TGIS?"

"Hmm," she pondered, ignoring the sensation ignited by Edward's finger. Her own hand had ventured down his shoulder, stroking lightly with a hint of pressure. Edward's eyelids fluttered close as he inhaled lazily. "If yesterday was any indication, I think it's going to be beautiful out," she murmured.

"Let's do a picnic," he promptly suggested.

Bella was surprised. "Are you sure? I thought you have phobia of fleas," she replied cheekily.

Edward growled and leaned his forehead against hers as she rocked with laughter. "You make me sound like a pansy," he grumbled.

Her laughter subsided while her eyes fluttered shut. She basked in his proximity. "Nope, you're not a pansy. Not at all," she sighed. "Do you mind, five minutes?" she asked timidly.

Edward froze, then smirked. Five more minutes of holding her? He would have given her five hours if that would keep her happy.

* * *

"Hurry, four letters across, first is A."

Bella looked beyond her shoulder. Her hair had been tossed to the side. "The clue?"

"Hurry," Edward repeated, rolling his eyes.

Chuckling, Bella kicked her open-toed pumps to the side. "That was the clue? Hmm. ASAP."

Raising his eyebrow, Edward resumed to filling the letters into appropriate boxes. "What do you know? You're the queen of acronyms, to you I bow."

Bella laughed, turning to rest her elbows on the picnic sheet, her legs swinging in the air. She cradled her face in her palms. "All high school teachers are advised to master the art, you know. Saves you up some time while trying to understand the kids' lingo."

"If I had a hot teacher like you, I wouldn't spend much time getting her to understand my lingo. I'd go straight for the kill," Edward spoke, wriggling his eyebrows.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Of course. How could I forget Miss Kelly 'Letourneau' Hunter incident." She chuckled at the memory. Edward really was a horn-dog back in his academy era. Not much had changed since, though.

"Well, I was desperate to get an A for my Calculus AP paper. Not that she was even remotely hot," he commented nonchalantly.

Bella's jaw hung in disbelief. "Edward, that was such a callous thing to say!"

"What? I was just telling the truth! You didn't know she deliberately gave me a B so she could seduce me!" Edward defended himself.

She gave him a dry look.

"I'm serious! I had gone to talk to her in her class and when I stepped in, she immediately locked the room and tore her blouse. She had this red corset thingy on. Which respectable teacher wears that to class?" Edward spat. He shuddered at the memory.

"Get out!" Bella sputtered. "She did that??"

"Yeah. And she did that thing with her heels when she forced me to sit on her chair -."

Bella held up a hand. "Okay, okay! TMI!" she shouted.

Edward glued his lips together. He then broke into laughter at Bella's disgusted face. "I thought you always had the hots for Mr. Aro back in those days," he teased.

Bella burst into laughter. "Oh my God! You were right! He was so gorgeous! Those long raven locks... I could just run my fingers in his hair all day long," she replied dreamily.

"Looked like he bathed in Havoline before coming to class was all," Edward muttered. He didn't like how Bella's voice changed the moment their ex-Psychology teacher was mentioned.

The woman looked amused. "Was that a covetous comment I heard?"

He rolled his eyes again. He plucked a grape from the basket and bit into the juicy fruit in an attempt to close the subject.

"Got some sour grapes?" she teased, rising on her knees as she crawled closer to him.

Edward grunted.

Bella's next action almost threw him off guard. She kicked off her shoes before straddling his lap. The tiny strap of her printed spring dress fell off her shoulder, exposing the top of her creamy left breast to his vision. She didn't bother to pull it back up.

"Hey, green-eyed monster. You want to know a secret?" she murmured, circling her arms around his neck as she settled herself comfortably in his lap.

Edward stilled, his breath caught in his throat. He could only nod in response.

"Your hair by far outplayed all the other guys' hair that I wanted to run my fingers in in high school," she confessed, a timid smile on her face.

A grin started to blossom on Edward's face. "How about now?" he prodded, his arms encircling his waist as he pulled her closer.

"Eh, now yours come in close second after Juan Pablo Llano's, I guess," Bella pondered, tapping her chin.

Edward looked incredulous. "Who the hell is Juan Pablo whoever??"

She stared off dreamily. Again. "The SunSilk guy."

"The what guy??"

"He starred in a shampoo ad I watched while I was in Caracas," she explained, stars in her eyes.

"So this guy is basically a continent away?" Edward inquired just to be safe.

"Way to rain on my parade, Edward," Bella complained, snapping out of her daydream.

Edward raised an eyebrow. "It is generally regarded as impolite to fantasize of another guy while you're sitting on the lap on another, Bella."

Bella pouted. She lazily started massaging Edward's scalp with her fingers. Edward moaned. "But it's your hair I'm running my fingers in, isn't it?"

"Point taken," he agreed. "And for the record, those fingers only belong to my hair. Understand?"

Grinning, she gave him a mock salute. "Roger, captain!"

* * *

It was the little things. At first he had conveniently forgotten his toothbrush, so he had to come back to her quarters every night before sleep to retrieve it. It didn't matter that he probably had stocked up to dozens other Oral Bs in his cabinet. After they were done brushing their teeth in her bathroom, he would linger around, sometimes keeping her company while she graded the kids' assignments. _"I didn't remember having this atrocious spelling problem when I was in high school" _or _"This kid's idea of democracy and the way he portrayed Jean-Jacques Rousseau is brilliant. I hope you're giving him an A."_

Then there were his Hugo Boss aftershave and Creed perfume that were still sitting on her bathroom vanity. Every morning, after he was done dressing in his own quarters, he would march straight back to hers, necktie strewn, and hair still unkempt. The first time he had dashed into her room for his perfume, she had her left foot on a stool, rolling on a stocking. It was awkward pretending that it was a normal occurrence where he stepped in while she was doing one of her morning routines. He had dabbed on some perfume, caught her eyes in the mirror, ran a hand through his hair in an attempt to tame it and turned around to leave.

Wordlessly, she had caught him by the arm, twisting his body to face her. She reached up for the copper-colored tie that hung around his neck and began working on its knot, while he stared on, muted. It was a comfortable silence. Once she was done, she ran a hand down his hard planes to smooth down the silken material, and he dropped a sweet kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you," he had said, flashing that crooked grin that he pulled especially well.

Night by night another thing seemed to magically accumulate in her quarters. First it was his laptop. She had made some space in her studies for him when he started joining her a few nights back. The bed was officially divided into two, with him having the left side, where business and pharmaceutical journals topped the bedside table. They were still negotiating on the TV remote though; Bella had to let go of her morning routine of National Geography (and Cartoon Network on weekends) for Edward's World Stock Market Updates. In the evening they had mutually agreed to alternate between HBO, CNN, Travel & Living and CBS. Edward liked to ogle Det. Calleigh Duquesne's butt while Bella loved Det. Flack's blue eyes.

"_That chick detective is hot too," he commented, taking a huge bite of the carrot cake Bella had made for dinner. _

_Bella nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I'd make out with her."_

_Not the response he was fishing for. Edward sputtered. It felt like the cake was lodged down the wrong pipe. _

_Looking up from the TV, Bella frowned. She quickly started slapping on his back. "Do you need a Heimlich manoeuvre?" she demanded._

"_No!" _

_Bella shook her head and returned her attention back to the show. Flack was still making out with Angell on the sidewalk. _

"_Would you really make out with a girl?" Edward questioned as the credit started rolling._

_She had a distant look on her face before shrugging. "Why not."_

"_What??"_

_She turned to face him, an amused look on her face. "Given that the chick is smokin' hot and completely willing," she added, grinning._

_Edward froze, before chuckling. "Stop right there. I think you've contracted Emmett-itis."_

_Bella rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. Like you guys don't find two straight girls making out incredibly hot. Honestly, I found that it was very... invigorating."_

_Edward froze again. He had to shift to adjust to the discomfort that was growing in his pants. "Are you saying that you have, uh, first-hand experience?" _

"_I try everything at least once."_

"_Damn," he muttered. It was getting hot in that room. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. Bella was putting away her reading glasses. She started to reach out for her hand lotion. "Who was it?"_

"_I don't kiss and tell, Edward," she replied, a smile lingering on her lips._

_He was already salivating. "How far did you guys go?"_

_She wrinkled her forehead, deep in thoughts. "Hard to say. I'd say the third base, although the line between that and homerun is kind of blurry where this type of liaison is concerned, you know?"_

That night, he had come to bed later. She believed he had gone to take another shower. She did feel kind of bad for him.

But she was just getting back at him for using up her towels and messing up with her mind every morning with his shower routine. He had started waking up earlier than she did nowadays, claiming her bathroom as his, and using up her towels and toiletries like his wasn't just a few paces away. Then he would step out from the shower, only clad in _her_ towel, displaying his six-packs and toned limbs like the Adonis he was, sending her into yet another cardiac arrhythmia.

So she was fighting back. Every tease, every blush, every desire he had elicited from her needed payback.

_**A/N: Hello! Sorry for the missed update yesterday. I had a discussion to attend which clashed with my updating schedule. Anyway, this is my attempt at working from Bella's angle. Let me know what you think. **_


	8. Building A Mystery

_You're so beautiful  
With an edge and a charm  
__You're so careful  
__When I'm in your arms  
__Cause you're working  
__Building a mystery  
__Holding on, holding it in  
__And choosing so carefully_

_**Building a Mystery ~ Sarah McLachlan**_

What can you get for the guy who has everything?

Bella had a hard time coming up with decent gifts for Edward. They had never bought each other anything other than picking up the tabs when they had decided to catch up with each other before the nuptials. Their friendship hadn't needed any reinforcement in the form of material things, which was why they had never bothered with birthday and Christmas gifts before.

But this time it felt different. It was to celebrate the first month anniversary of their shared life, and she felt it pertinent to commemorate the occasion somehow. No, they haven't made plans. She was doubtful that he even remembered.

She didn't bother to question her own motive to this sudden need to mark the event. She believed it was even corny. Why bother celebrating when the eventual divorce would come in a few months' time, anyway? She justified it with just keeping up with the act; newly-married, young, and so in love. Every new day is a celebration in itself. Hah.

Pushing the thought to the back of her head, she stepped out of the elevator that brought her directly to the penthouse. The gift had already arrived and hidden appropriately, so it was a little too late to change her mind. She had decided it was okay if he forgot the occasion. She was a big girl, she could handle it.

"Bella, is that you?"

Surprised, Bella started making her way to the kitchen where the voice had originated. "Nope, it's the man with the chainsaw," she sang out, rounding the corner into the kitchen. "Who else would it be?"

Behind the kitchen counter was Edward, still clad in his work clothes, the sleeves rolled up, with an apron tied around his waist. Gorgeous, as always. He rolled his eyes at Bella's droll remark. "A simple 'yes, it's me' would be too much for you, isn't it?"

Bella chuckled, still reeling in shock at Edward's presence in the kitchen. She didn't expect to see him until six. "What are you doing back so early?"

The man flashed her that sexy crooked grin. "Working the trampoline," he replied, tit for tat. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Why did you start dinner without me? If you had told me earlier that you're going to be home early for dinner, I would have rushed back for you," she said, already shrugging off her jacket and peeling the apron off the hanger.

"You stop right there, Mrs. Cullen. I have no intention to let you beyond this counter," he warned, holding up the spatula to hold her off.

She held up her hands in surrender. "Okayyy. I'm backing off."

He grinned at her perplexed reaction. "Sit back and relax, will you?" He offered another small smile before turning to stir what looked like whipped cream in a skillet.

Bella folded her arms on the island and rest her chin on them while staring at Edward as he worked his way around the kitchen. "What are you making?"

"Cordon bleu," he replied shortly, throwing another smile over his shoulder.

His strong arms that flexed as he decorated the plates dazzled her. "What's the occasion?"

"One month ago in Saint Thomas, this amazing girl said 'I do' to me," he quipped, without turning his back to look at her.

Bella gasped and straightened her back. She was utterly shocked. "You remembered."

This time he turned around to give her a meaningful look. "Of course I remembered, Bella."

She stared back at him in amazement.

He snapped out of their staring contest and chuckled. "Why don't you wait out by the terrace? I'll bring out dinner in a few."

"Are you sure you don't need my help?"

"Positive."

Bella reluctantly peeled herself from the stool and stepped out from the kitchen. Her mind was reeling. He remembered. He actually remembered. She was not going to overanalyze but -. Screw it, she was already overanalyzing. Edward had always been a sweet and suave guy. Of course he would remember. Years and years of practice with women had crafted that man into the perfect lover material.

She sighed. Of course. She should not delve deeper into the meaning. She trotted to the corner of the large living room, toward where a black vase filled with dried lavender. She pulled out the box which was buried there two nights ago, before walking toward the in-door terrace. She sat down on the loveseat facing the bottom-to-top window overlooking Central Park.

"I hope you're hungry."

Edward appeared with two plates balanced on each hand. He stood in front of her and handed the appetizing meal to her before sitting down himself.

She smiled gratefully. "Famished," she admitted. "This smells delicious, Edward."

"Hold any comment before you taste it, Bella," he spoke, grinning.

Rolling her eyes, she cut the chicken into tiny pieces before taking a bite. The cheese melted on her tongue, tinged with the taste of white wine and bouillon. Edward was looking at her tentatively, waiting for any response.

"That's it. You're taking over the kitchen starting tomorrow," she decided, taking another bite.

Edward laughed. "I gotta warn you though, this is a one-time thing. It's not often that I pull magic in the kitchen," he replied, digging into his own dinner.

"But this is delicious, Edward. The chicken is tender and juicy, the cheese melts perfectly and the rice is a nice blend," she argued.

He leaned over to plant a soft kiss on her forehead. "I'm glad you like it," he remarked sincerely.

She blushed, a smile on her face.

After clearing the plates away, Edward came back from the kitchen with a plate of chocolate-covered strawberries for dessert.

Oh, that was a nice touch, she thought. "Don't I feel special," she joked as he sank back onto the loveseat with her.

"That you are," he responded with another heart-stopping smile. He handed her a package wrapped in red wrapping paper with a silver bow. "Open it."

Nothing could surprise her anymore. They stared at each other for awhile, before she gingerly tore on the wrapping paper. An old yellowing manuscript was revealed. She gasped. "No way!"

Edward laughed. "You're welcome," he teased.

She continued ripping off the wrapping paper in her haste to reveal her present. She looked the epitome of a kid in the candy store. "Pride and Prejudice, printed for Thomas Egerton, 1813! The very first edition!" she gushed, excitement clear in her voice.

Smiling, Edward wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to his side. "The very same one."

"I thought it was auctioned back in London?"

He shrugged. "It took a little tracking down but nothing too tedious," he assured her.

"But the hammer price was fifteen thousand pounds!" she exclaimed.

He looked sternly at her. "And again, nothing too tedious."

She looked up from her gift on the lap and gazed up adoringly at him. "I love you, Edward. I really do," she murmured, hugging the book to her chest like the treasure that it was.

"You make it too easy for me, Bella," he teased, leaning his forehead against her.

Grinning, she pulled away and carefully set the manuscript on the coffee table before pulling out her gift from him. He was genuinely surprised too, judging from his reaction.

"What is this?" he asked, jiggling the box a little.

"Go ahead and open it," she insisted.

He unwrapped the box, opened the lid, and a satchel fell onto his palm. He pulled on the string and fished out a long silver chain, which was attached to an antique pocket watch. There was an inscription on the lid of the watch read _E.A. Cullen 1837_. He immediately recognized what it was. "No way!"

It was her turn to laugh. "You're welcome," she mocked.

"Anthony's grandfather's pocket watch, which he had to pawn off in order to come to America!" he marvelled.

She nodded in confirmation, smiling.

"I've been trying to track this down for years. How did you find it?" he demanded, stroking the metal lid in amazement.

"Nothing too tedious," she quoted, grinning.

He threw his arms around her and hugged her tightly to his body. "Thank you, Bella," he murmured into her hair. "I love it. I love _you_."

Her heart fluttered at the simple declaration. She knew not to miss the friendly connotation. "You're making it too easy for me, Edward," she jested again, just basking in the warmth of his hug.

He pulled away slightly. "I got another gift for you."

Her eyes bugged out. "As if that twenty thousand pounds, my estimation, worth of valuable piece of literature isn't enough??"

He waved his hand breezily, pulling another box from his pants pocket. "Of course it isn't. You are worth more than that."

She pouted. "Now you're making me feel like a cheapskate."

His face became stern again. "Bella, I could not begin to describe how much the pocket watch means to me. How much _you _mean to me. Just please let me do this?" he pleaded.

She sighed and fell into his warm embrace. "Bring it on."

He flashed a cautious smile before placing a long rectangular box on her palm. "I'm not sure about this one," he started. "I noticed your something borrowed which was Alice's anklet that day after the wedding. It was... sexy, for lack of better words," he treaded carefully. "So I thought..." he trailed off.

She was at a loss of speech. She lifted the lid and revealed a thin chain of white gold anklet, with a miniature six-petal flower diamante charm. It was simple yet breathtaking.

"Would you like me to fasten it for you?" he inquired quietly.

"Yes, please," she managed to breathe out.

Edward's fingers travelled down the expanse of her toned legs. He draped the chain around her left ankle and took great care to fasten the clasp properly. The action seemed almost personal. His fingers lingered on her foot for awhile, massaging.

"Thank you," she murmured, haze clouding her brain.

He smiled, pulling her to her feet. "Come on, now. We still have Emmett's club opening to attend."

* * *

Rosalie had invited them for the opening of Emmett's latest night club, Eclipse. Clubbing was not really her cup of tea, but to show her support for Emmett, she tried her best to jump into clubbing mode. She had Alice's voice in her head while choosing her wardrobe. _"You're 25, not 55, Bella! So please look the part!" _At last, she had donned on a chocolate silk one-shoulder top and paired it off with a pair of skinny jeans stuffed in suede boots with killer heels.

Edward was lounging at the sitting room when Bella finally exited her quarters. He had on his all-black ensembles with a few loose top buttons. He had second thoughts about attending the opening upon seeing Bella's getup. He could come up with a few things to get busy with her than keeping up social appearance downtown. He would be having trouble keeping other guys from her tonight.

Bella on the other hand, had successfully kept her hands off of him til they were hustled into the back entrance of the club. A burly man, almost as muscular as Emmett, had ushered them to the loft, especially designed for the VIP room.

"You really did light the candle!" Alice had delighted, spinning her around to fully scrutinize her. The pixie herself had on a very small pink halter dress completed with a pair of killer heels. She was the epitome of playfully sexy.

Rosalie immediately pulled the two girls down to the dance floor. Edward sent the women off with his eyes, already missing Bella's presence by his side. Katy Perry's Hot N Cold was blaring. At first, Bella had taken to just bobbing her head and shoulder like the congregation in the video clip had done, a goofy grin on her lips. Rosalie and Alice had burst out laughing and pulled Bella in for a _real _dance.

Next came Britney's Womanizer. Alice moaned. "Rose, please shut Ms. Spears up!"

"Hey, I happen to like this song," Rose defended.

Bella laughed. "Yeah, if you would like a bad case of stutter by the end of this song, this is a good way to go." She started surveying the compound. "We need tables, girls," she spoke, her tone serious.

Alice and Rose were perplexed. "What for?"

"To dance on." She gave them a 'duh' look.

"Bella, say it like you mean it," Rosalie threatened.

Of course she chickened out. She had no intention to bring humiliation upon herself.

Lady Gaga came on. That was one awesome song if she ever heard one.

All the things that occurred next were a blur. A stranger's hand on her waist. Said stranger turned out to be James, a mutual acquaintance of their family. Really, 'acquaintance' was such a strong word.

"You look good enough to eat, Bella," he spoke, his eyes lingering on her body.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Of course, 'hello' and 'how are you' are totally lost to jerks like you, I believe."

James merely laughed it off and was about to touch her cheek when another hand beat him to it.

"Keep your dirty hands to yourself, James," Edward warned, his face hard. He pulled Bella into his embrace, putting himself in between James and her.

James held his hands up in surrender. He knew it wasn't his turf to be messing around at. "Sure, Cullen. Whatever. Your wife has a tight lil' ass, that's all." He just _had_ to have the last word.

"Shut the –," Edward began. Bella cut him off. "Let me."

She took a step out. "My ass is tight alright, but never going to be yours," she remarked. Then, all of the sudden, she slammed her palms up the front of his face, breaking his nose. Alice gasped, Rosalie gasped, and even Edward gasped.

The man howled in pain, holding up his hands to his bleeding nose. "You bitch!"

A crowd was already forming around them. Great, her earlier intention to escape the night from any mortification was completely ruined.

"If I ever heard another crude comment coming out from you filthy mouth, I swear your nose will not be the only thing broken," she warned. She was going to turn and leave with Edward in tow when she whirled around for some last parting words. "You press charges, I dig Phoenix '03 out. Your choice."

Edward had taken charge from then onwards. She insisted to stay, claiming that she was fine, but Edward was adamant to return. He didn't trust himself not to turn around and finish James himself. Therefore, they had called for their limo, and left.

Which was why they had found themselves in the hallway of their penthouse, silent, hand in hand.

"Bella..." Edward ground out. He was looking down on his loafers, his forehead wrinkled. Bella's hand in his was squeezed tight.

"Yes, Edward?"

He tore his gaze from the floor and shifted it to Bella. There was a cross of guilt and shame on his face. "What's wrong, Edward?" she inquired, concerned. She raised a hand to caress his cheek.

He chuckled and basked in the feel of her touch. "You were the one who was harassed and I was the one getting concerns."

She smiled. "He's nothing, Edward. I'm not the one sleeping with an ice pack on my face."

Edward laughed. "That was totally sexy, by the way. My wife is so kick ass," he teased.

"That I am," she replied, grinning.

That was Edward's undoing, he later had thought. He pulled her closer, trapping her in his arms. There was a nervous look that crossed her features. He cradled the beautiful face in his hand. "I'm sorry, Bella. I tried, I really had tried," he murmured, before capturing her mouth with his.

The kiss was slow at first, tasting, savouring the flavour of the other. She tasted of chocolates and strawberries, compliments of their dessert that was still lingering in her mouth. Edward groaned and deepened the kiss. He started nibbling on her lower lips, alternating with licking and sucking, and Bella finally complied.

Bella lost all coherent thoughts. All that she knew was that Edward was finally kissing her. She wasn't aware when her hands had started wandering. In his hair, down his shoulders and his spine. His tongue was driving her crazy. She needed more.

Edward on the other hand was going insane. One minute she was languidly kissing him, the next she was ravishing him like she couldn't get enough of him. The feel of her hands on him was incredible.

"Edward," she moaned when Edward's lips trailed down her neck. He groaned. The sound of her voice made such a beautiful noise to his ears. He pushed her backward against the wall, all the while continuing with his ministration.

Bella was getting frustrated. She wanted Edward's lips everywhere. She was about to take matter into her own hands when she felt Edward finally pushed the strap of her top down her shoulder. His other hand was tucked down her jean pocket, squeezing her ass. She arched her back, pressing her chest closer to him.

Edward's control was slipping. She felt exquisite in his arms, willing and warm. He wanted to rip off the silk blouse off of her, so he did just that, exposing a chocolate strapless bra that encased her tantalizing mounds. He gave them an experimental squeeze, and she mewled.

So, so hot, he thought.

Her mouth assaulted his for another round of tongue kiss. He had never known she had it in her. His collected, sensible Bella also holds a master in the arts of kissing and seduction? He was fighting a losing battle, he knew it.

He was wrapping her legs around his waist when suddenly something vibrated in his pants pocket. He had intended to ignore it when Bella had torn her mouth from his, breathing hard. Her eyes were lidded with lust, but belied an order.

"Ignore it," he murmured, a hand behind her neck bringing her closer to his face.

"Answer it," she spoke, her voice barely above a whisper. Get it out of the way first, she almost wanted to it.

Groaning, he complied and reached into his pocket to retrieve the cursed phone. "Hello," he spoke, a little too roughly.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen. It's Eleazar Gotham calling from Gotham and Danvers."

Edward froze. Bella, who could overhear due to such close proximity, started to slide down from him waist.

"I apologize to be calling so late, but I would like to alert you that your grandfather's overseas account of two point six billion dollars under your name has just been unlocked. I thought you would like to be informed of the good news as soon as possible," Eleazar continued.

Edward's stomach dropped. Good news or not, Bella was already walking away.

_**A/N: Please, people. Do NOT get emotional. Maybe Bella had gotten away to just get to the restroom? Hahha. I have no idea what Eleazar's last name is so I made up one. And I'm worried if Bella's reaction to James is too over-the-top, but I promise there's something that prompted her to do it. I would recommend it as self-defence to all girls out there cause broken nose hurts like a bitch. After the whole knee-up-at-the-groin step of course. Hehhe. Anyway, hope you are pleased with this one!**_


	9. Evil Urges

_Things they say are evil urges baby they be part of the human way.  
It ain't evil baby if it ain't hurtin anybody.  
Evil urges baby they be part of the human way.  
It ain't evil baby if it ain't hurtin anybody_

_**Evil Urges ~ My Morning Jacket**_

Edward took a tentative step toward Bella's door. After the phone call, he had decided to shower in his own quarters, giving him some time to think about his current predicament. He was two billion richer and still couldn't get the girl. He sighed.

Her door was open a crack, low light filtering through the opening, signalling that Bella was still awake. He pep talked himself; he could do this without fucking up. Or fucking it up more. So he pushed the door open slightly and stepped inside.

Scent of strawberries and freesias attacked his senses. That was why he loved to be in Bella's room so much, apart from the obvious reasons, of course. He saw the woman standing by the window, staring at the night skyline. She was already in her sleepshirt, her hair up in a messy ponytail. She seemed completely oblivious to his presence.

Edward would give anything to know what went on in her head. Was she appalled by the kiss? No, he was positive she was enjoying it before the phone call came. Or did the phone call serve as a reminder as to whom she was kissing, therefore reinforcing any revolting thoughts about getting to first base with her best friend?

So many hypothesis fled Edward's mind, and he just wished she would tell him what she thought.

He was unaware that he was walking up to her, when she turned around on her feet to leave the view and ran smack dab into him.

Instantaneously, Edward held out his hands to steady her. She was startled. "Edward."

"Bella -."

"Let's just go to bed," she announced softly and sidestepped out of his embrace.

Edward watched her retreating back in dismay.

The woman flicked off the main light before stepping into bed. She gave a little tug on her ponytail and the rich chestnut locks tumbled down her shoulders.

Edward hesitated outside the bed before lifting the quilt and stepping in. Bella was just lying next to him but it felt like a huge boulder was placed between them.

The moment his head hit the pillow, Bella reached out and switched off the bedside lamp. The room was instantly bathed in darkness, so silent, only the sound of their breathing could be heard.

He missed her. She was sleeping in the same bed with him and still he missed her. He missed her warmth, the smell of her hair, and the anecdotes of her day as she would drowsily tell him before falling asleep.

He decided to remedy that. He swore to God if she would kick him out of bed for his next action, he wouldn't regret it.

He scooted closer to her side and wiggled his arms under her so that he could pull her body to his. She was obviously surprised, but before she could react, he had already locked all four limbs with his. He buried his face in her hair and sighed. "What are you thinking, Bella?" he murmured into her ear, nibbling softly on her lobe.

He could feel the woman stifling a moan. So he did have an effect on her. What he didn't understand was the cold shoulder. If she felt half of what he had going on for her, she wouldn't refuse him.

"What are you doing, Edward?" she croaked out, arching her neck, unintentionally giving more access to Edward's lips.

"I want to know what you're thinking," he muttered, ghosting kisses down her neck to her collar bone. He gently eased her on her back as he moved to hover above her. From the moonlight he could see her hair spread out on her pillow, the outline of her cheeks and nose. He could also see that she was breathing hard, her chest heaving.

She bit her bottom lip as he ran his hand down her side. He watched in fascination as she writhed under him, hissing. "We shouldn't be doing this, Edward," she breathed, her eyes lidded heavily.

Edward couldn't help himself after seeing her reaction to his touch. All the blood in his body rushed down, and he groaned. "Tell me you don't want this, Bella," he gritted, grinding his pelvis to hers.

Bella gasped. The evidence of Edward's arousal rubbing against her evoked all sense of emotions in her. She was torn. The line between friendship and more was seriously blurring. "Edward, the phone call -."

"The phone call was nothing. You are what I want, Bella," he whispered harshly, punctuating each word with open-mouth kisses on her décolletage. "Please," his tone was almost begging.

She couldn't think straight. There was so much at stake.

She pushed him off of her in one abrupt shove. He stumbled back, surprised. He knew that was coming, but still it shocked him nevertheless. She was going to kick him out -.

She held the hem of her sleepshirt and pulled it off in one swift motion.

He stared at her, speechless. Hair in disarray. Beautiful. Swollen pouty lips. Delectable. Moonlight illuminating her soft skin. Magnificent. Her willowy neck down to her milky white breasts with dusted nipples. Exquisite.

"You want this, don't you?" her soft voice demanded, her chest rising up and down with each breath.

Edward swallowed hard. He wanted her, so much it hurt. "Bella -."

"Make love to me," she whispered, pulling on his hands as she leaned back on the mattress.

Edward didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

She had left.

Edward walked into his office in a fast pace, ignoring Irina, his secretary, and slammed the heavy mahogany door shut. He threw his briefcase on the long sofa and marched to perch on his leather revolving chair. He sat back, and went through the morning in his head again.

She had left the penthouse earlier than any other day. Usually she would leave after giving him a peck on the cheek at 7.30, in order to catch the subway to school. He had arranged for a limo to send and pick her up, but she had threatened to ride her Ducati if he didn't call the arrangement off. He was tempted to proceed because Bella in leather would be a very favourable prospect, but putting her safety first instead of his libido, he conceded.

Apart from that, she would have his double espresso and breakfast ready. And she would stand in front of him; knot his tie for him as he watched the way her eyelashes swept across her cheeks. Today she just left a note saying that his espresso and breakfast were both in the oven to keep warm. And his tie knotted and hung beside his suit.

He missed her.

He had an out-of-body experience with her last night. He thought he had experienced everything there was needed to be experienced during love making. He had only made love with one person before. The rest was a fleeting affair, a mindless fuck, relieving an itch.

_He eased down slowly on her, careful not to crush her beneath him. Her eyes were searching for his, a look of uncertainty crossing her face. He brushed a soft kiss on her lips and smoothed away a strand of chestnut hair. Her features softened._

_Taking that as consent, Edward began moving southward. A kiss on the neck elicited a sigh. He felt her hand ran through his hair, tugging at the ends, encouraging him. His next destination was her earlobe, and she awarded him with a gentle hiss that went straight to his cock. Instinctively he rubbed himself against her, creating a delicious friction between his pyjama and her panties. _

But with Bella, it was as if she was made for him and him her. They had fit each other so perfectly. And then there was this feeling to protect her, to shield her from everything that may harm her. His feelings overpowered him last night. Suffice to say, making love to Bella was something that he wouldn't forget, ever.

_She moaned when he descended to her collarbone. He alternated kissing with licking and sucking and she started making writhing sounds that he just had to have a look at her face when she did so. Her eyes were close, her face turned upward, and she bit the corner of her bottom lip. He licked that place above her breast bone again experimentally. And there it was, the mewl._

But why did she leave? Was she repulsed by what had transpired?

"Hey, Edward, I need you to go over this -. Dude, are you okay?"

Edward's head snapped back to the man standing in his doorway, a concerned expression on his face. "What's up, Jasper?"

Jasper stepped into the office cautiously. Edward had on his frustrated look and he didn't want to stand in the path of fire. "It's the quotation from B & T that could wait."

Edward waved his hand carelessly. "No, it's okay. Let's take a look."

"How's the missus?"

Edward refrained from looking up from the calculations on the paper. "Bella's fine."

"Uh huh."

Edward dropped his signature at the bottom of the page and pushed the paper back to Jasper. The blonde man gingerly took it, his eyes never leaving Edward's face.

"I slept with her last night," Edward spoke out of the blue.

Jasper was stunned. "How did it go?"

"Light fucking years way more spectacular than Giants kicking Patriots' asses last year."

Jasper smiled. He knew it would be combustive like that. If only Edward would find out earlier. He was always a little bit lagging in the realization department, though. "That awesome, huh?"

"That and more," Edward agreed, a wistful look on his face.

"Then why the long face?"

"She left, Jazz."

Jasper's eyebrows couldn't go any higher. He took a seat in front of the table. He had a feeling it would be a long one. "Whoa. Talk about role reversal," he quipped, hoping Edward would get the joke.

Edward rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. "Not funny."

"And you weren't supposed to jump your best friend," Jasper reminded him.

"Make up your mind, Whitlock. You were the one who encouraged me to work on it," Edward grunted, frustrated.

"I told you to make love to her, not jump her."

"I did!" Edward was quick to defend himself.

Jasper was sceptic. "Are you sure?"

"Give me some credits, Jazz," Edward replied dryly.

Jasper sighed and he took a seat in front of Edward. "Did you go after her?"

Intrigued, Edward leaned forward. "What do you mean?"

"Did you go after her? Did you try to stop her from leaving?" Jasper repeated.

Edward frowned. Well, he was sure Bella just left for school, nowhere else. "She was just going to school, Jazz."

Jasper immediately leaned forward in his chair. He pointed an index finger to Edward. "See, that is where you are wrong. She was not just leaving for school, Cullen. She was walking away. And if you don't catch up soon, she might not be coming back."

Edward sat back against his seat, Jasper's words repeating themselves in his head.

"There are a lot of theories as to why she didn't stay. Given your record, I am not surprised," Jasper added, just for kicks.

"Thanks a lot, Jazz." Another breadbox look from Edward. "And since when did you become so profound?"

Laughing, Jasper peeled himself from the seat to return to his own office. "Stick with me, Cullen, and you'll be surprised."

* * *

He strode purposefully down the corridor of the busy hallway. Students were milling around to get to their locker since the final bell had rung. There were some students who recalled him from his grand proposal three months back in the auditorium, and they greeted him. A small smile involuntarily came upon his face.

He came upon a door marked 'AP European History' and he gave it a push. The door creaked open, revealing the woman that had been occupying his thoughts. She was sitting behind her desk, diligently reading a paper. She moved her hand to tuck a stray chestnut strand behind her ear. The simple gesture captivated him.

"Are you here with your essay, Seth, cause I ain't givin' you a ball pass till I read your Martin Luther essay," she spoke without raising her head to look.

Edward smiled. He really smiled. God, he missed her. 12 hours of her gone AWOL was too much for his mental health. "I haven't gotten your Martin Luther essay, Mrs. C, but I hope you can still give me a pass," he said, walking into the classroom and shutting the door close.

Bella snapped her head up. Her jaw hung open. "Edward."

"It's me," he reconfirmed, planting his hands firmly on the table as he leaned down towards her. "Why did you leave?" he demanded.

"Wh-what?" she stuttered, peeling her chair backward to put a distance between them.

"You left early this morning," he accused as he brought his face closer. The green of his eyes were smouldering, demanding answers.

She gritted her teeth and held up her chin. "I had to make a detour for some papers," she answered, her eyes transformed into cold brown orbs. She was determined not to be intimidated by him.

"You're lying."

She scoffed. "Why would I?"

"I don't know. Maybe because you've walked away once," he replied bitingly.

"That's preposterous," she spoke in a low tone. "Why does it bother you so much that I left early?"

Edward's eyes soften. "Because I didn't have the chance to kiss you good morning," he murmured, reaching over to caress her cheek.

Bella sighed. She didn't have the power to pull away. "Edward..."

"Next time, please do not leave the bed until I give you a pass, do you hear me?"

She stifled a chuckle. "Who says there will be a next time?"

Edward growled. He cupped the beautiful face in his hands and stared into the mesmerizing brown eyes. "There will be. Many more to come. Mark my word."

Bella dropped her gaze from his. She gulped. "There can be no repeat performance of last night, Edward," she whispered softly, trying to pull away. "We slipped. That shouldn't happen in the first place."

Edward pulled back. His jaw was clenched. "Do you regret last night?"

"Miss S?"

Edward and Bella snapped their heads toward the doorway, where a boy with a knapsack slung on his shoulder was standing awkwardly. He had a paper in his hand, his expression apprehensive. "Uh, I could come later?" he squeaked.

Bella was careful not to exhale too loudly. She was thankful to whichever deity that sent the boy over to break their conversation. "It's okay, Seth. Come on in," she invited, trying her best to remain seated when what she really wanted to do was throw confetti in the air to welcome him.

Seth's eyes sifted warily between the two adults. Miss S looked normal enough, albeit a little jittery, but the man in that work suit intimidated him. If he remembered correctly, that guy must be her husband. Some Wall Street guy smarting up with his teacher. Miss S was too sweet to be married to this guy, he thought.

"Is that your essay, Seth?" Bella questioned, trying to break the tension. Edward looked like he was about to break something.

The boy nodded hesitantly before handing the rumpled paper to his teacher. He had rushed all the way from the library in order to obtain his ball pass. Miss S is cool but could be too mulish sometimes. She just didn't appreciate b-ball the way he does.

Bella flicked a gaze at Edward before returning his attention to Seth. "Why don't you pull up a chair so that we could go over the essay together," she suggested.

Edward frowned while Seth groaned.

"So I'll see you at home, Edward?" she asked casually, tidying up the mess on her table as she waited for Seth to drag a chair forward.

"I'll wait," he replied decisively.

"It may be awhile," she protested. By then Seth was already seated in front of her.

The boy groaned again. "Aww come on, Miss S! I got ball practice today!"

"Then you should have thought about that before you decided to ditch your Martin Luther essay," she retorted, raising an eyebrow in reprimand.

Edward's lip curved into the crooked grin she loved so much. "Let him go to practice, Bella," he cajoled.

Seth brightened up. Maybe this monkey-suit-wearing guy isn't so bad after all.

"Yeah, let me go to practice, Miss S," he put in too, with an added cheesy grin.

Edward laughed and shot that kid a look. "It's Mrs. C to you," he reminded.

Seth clamped his mouth shut and nodded. Then a hopeful grin came back on his face.

Bella sighed. This was getting nowhere. "Edward, time out," she ordered, pointing towards the door. Edward started to protest when Bella held a hand up, palm front. "And Seth, fifteen minutes, then go be Kobe for all I care. Capishe?"

Both men mumbled their understanding. Edward stood back while Seth started rummaging his knapsack for a pen.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Bella resisted the urge to run a hand through her hair and messing up her French twist. She kept her walk brisk, and hoping against hope that Edward had finally left after he was dismissed about twenty minutes ago. She clutched her leather tote bag close and stepped out of the building into the spring day.

A hand wrapped itself around her waist and she gasped, ready to elbow the stranger when he leaned down to whisper into her ear. "Follow me."

Bella was speechless as she was towed by Edward, hand in hand. The man kept a steady grip on her hand as he pulled her to his car. Wordlessly, he opened the door for her, ushering her in, before going to his own side. A few minutes later, the black Lexus peeled off the parking lot into the busy Bronx traffic.

She stole a look at his profile. Edward's chin was set, his eyes were focused on the road. His hands were gripping the steering wheel with precision as he leaned back in his seat. He looked laidback, yet there was something off. She knew he was mad at her, that was for sure, but she couldn't begin to know why she was the one at fault.

When she tried to revisit last night, her cheeks coloured and she forced herself to look away from Edward. His face, as he entered her last night, had dazzled her to the point that she couldn't look at him the same way again. She remembered the way he had cradled her body close to his, as they rode the waves of pleasure together, one after another. He was an attentive lover, caressing and worshipping every single inch of her body like she was the most beautiful woman on earth.

But then morning came. When she awoke within the circle of Edward's familiar arms, she basked in the happiness it provided her. But it was shortlived. Instantaneously the memory of last night came to her. Edward's touches, kisses and the feeling of him in her tugged at her heart. Last night was a beautiful dream. And too bad it would remain just that, a dream. That was why she had escaped the warmth of his embrace and left to begin the day, putting last night behind.

They arrived at their building in record time.

Bella quickly removed her heels before turning toward her quarters. She would like to avoid any confrontation. She did not have all her faculties with her yet.

"Don't run."

So much for avoidance.

"I'm going to start dinner," she replied briskly, resuming her steps.

"Don't run, Bella."

She sighed. She slowly turned on her heels. "What are you talking about, Edward?" she asked, her tone tired.

Edward stood by the hallway, his hands in his pants pockets. His eyes bored deep into hers. "You have a double degree and a Masters from Yale, you damn well know what I'm talking about."

Bella gritted her teeth. "Why don't you enlighten me, Dalai Lama?"

He took a step closer. His gaze was steady on her face. "Let's acknowledge a few facts first. Just to sort them all out."

She held her head up. "Fine."

Folding his arms in front of his chest, Edward advanced another step. "Last night. You were there, I was there. Lucid, coherent. Agreed?"

Leave it to him to make it sound so simple. She merely gave a nod.

He seemed satisfied with her response. He took another step forward. "I don't know about you, but I couldn't stop thinking about it today. It's been in my thoughts all day."

Bella rolled her eyes. Of course. "Your point?"

He uncrossed his arms and let them hung by his side. From a defensive stance he switched to a vulnerable one. "My point being, I'm putting all my male pride aside in order to enquire, was it bad for you?"

Bella coughed. She could feel her whole body flush. "You don't need my acknowledgement of your sexual prowess, Edward," she replied softly, her own gaze faltering.

Edward's expression softened. He was running out of question. "Then, I don't understand..."

Bella rubbed her forehead, as if to alleviate the pounding sensation in her brain. "Edward, last night was, for lack of better words, amazing," she replied tentatively, avoiding Edward's eyes.

Edward took another step and he was standing right in front of her. "Do you regret last night?" he questioned, his eyes searching.

Bella closed her eyes. "I don't want to lose you, Edward. You're my oldest friend," she murmured, finally giving in.

"And you are mine, Bella," he whispered, tucking a stray strand of her behind her ear. "You won't lose me."

She gave a wry laugh. "We are bound to hurt each other if we keep on going like this."

He nodded. "It's inevitable in every relationship, Bella. But I'll try my best not to. You have my word."

"We are straying from our actual objective, Edward."

He shook his head. "No, we're not. Life just happens to take its course."

Bella bit her lip. "August is fast approaching."

He closed his eyes then exhaled. "Let it come."

"I'm not invincible."

"And I will handle you with care," he replied without hesitation. His emerald eyes held her own chocolate ones. "I have always felt protective of you, Bella. But now, it...." He cupped her cheek. "Intensifies," he finished.

She leant into his touch. "It may be all in your head."

"Why are you fighting it?"

She looked up, her eyes apologetic. "I don't know... I'm... scared, I suppose."

"Do you trust me?"

"I do."

"Then let's go through this together."

"Don't hurt me, Edward."

"I won't."

_**A/N: Crap. I so do not know how to do angst. And sexy times! I'm a cyberspace prude! Oh noe! I've reviewed this chapter thousands of times and still ended up reluctant to post it. So that's the reason for my lack of update, folks. Thousand apologies. I'm not too happy with this one, so keep those rotten eggs and darts away, please!**_


	10. You Can't Hurry Love

_You cant hurry love  
No, you just have to wait  
She said love dont come easy  
Its a game of give and take_

_**You Can't Hurry Love ~ Diana Ross**_

Edward had a new resolution. He didn't care if it was already May. He was going to woo Bella, his best friend, to the best of his ability.

It has been two weeks since the phone call, and so far things have been going on well for the both of them. He had come to the conclusion to tread the water carefully. Bella was a strong woman both physically and mentally, but he didn't want to take any chances. So he was dealing his card right, with a little help from Jasper, and he hoped that it would work out.

"Hey you," he greeted as he tried to catch up with Bella. She was carrying a basketful of clean laundry to his quarters.

Bella glanced sideways and gave him a bright smile. "Hey." She tried to nudge the heavy oak wood door open before Edward held it open for her. She flashed him a grateful smile as she stepped inside.

He trod in after her. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

She looked up from unloading his folded laundry onto his dresser. "Shoot."

"Do you think maybe I should move in?" he inquired nonchalantly as he leaned against the dresser.

Bella frowned. "Move in where?"

"Your quarters."

She halted her movement and let the statement hung in the air for awhile. Edward didn't fidget. "Do you want that?"

"Are you okay with that?" he questioned back.

She shrugged. Her gaze dropped onto the laundry. "You're already sleeping there."

"But I still have to get back here every morning to get ready for work," he reasoned.

She fingered a particular black dress shirt. "Okay."

"You don't have to sound too excited about it," he teased, taking a step closer to her.

Bella laughed. "You hog the mirror, I'll dip your toothbrush into the toilet bowl," she threatened.

Edward rolled her eyes. He laid a hand on her hip and brought her closer. "Lame, Bella. Try another trick."

"Sure. I just swap your Creed with my perfume."

He grinned wolfishly. "I don't mind smelling like you all day. People are going to think I scored big with my wife," he said, his emerald eyes twinkling with mirth.

Blushing, Bella pushed Edward back a little before huffing out slightly. "Only you can take a practical joke and turn it into an innuendo." She took a look at the laundry basket and groaned. "Now I'm going to have to spend my afternoon moving your clothes. God knows with the amount of clothes you have, I'd be lucky to come out by next week."

"Hey, I resent that," Edward spoke, raising an eyebrow.

She gave him a breadbox look. "Edward, you have enough clothes for the entire population of Mongolia."

He laughed. It was probably true since Alice sometimes had a hand in choosing his wardrobe for him. He took her hands in his and swung them sideways. "Ditch the clothes for later. Up for a hotdog?"

Her eyes sparkled. "Add Italian Ice and I'm in."

"Deal."

* * *

"Hey, stop picking on my pickles," Edward reprimanded as he slapped Bella's hand away from his hotdog.

"But I don't have enough in mine!" she wailed, sticking out her bottom lip. He was sure she wasn't even aware that she was pouting.

Edward sighed. Bella and hotdogs are a handful. He noticed a slab of mayonnaise at the corner of her lips. Instead of telling her about it, he swooped down and licked it off on his own.

Bella froze. Her jaw hung open slightly.

"You got some mayo," he explained, shrugging a little. He turned his attention back to devouring his brunch.

He heard Bella mumbled something along the line of 'instead of telling me about it like other people' and 'sly guy'.

"Do you want to go on a honeymoon?" he inquired, out of the blue.

Bella chewed her food thoughtfully, swallowed and then laughed. "Are you serious?"

He turned his body fully to face her and raised an eyebrow. "What do you think?"

Bella frowned. "You're serious," she responded. It sounded more like a statement.

"So where do you want to go?"

She looked out at the water flowing down the stream. "I don't know. I haven't given it much thought before," she replied honestly.

Edward smiled. "Why don't you start now?"

"Aren't you going to be busy come midyear?" she inquired, curious.

He shrugged again. "I can make time."

Her eyes turned soft. "You don't have to, Edward. I'm perfectly content wherever you are."

Running a hand down her arm, he gave her a reassuring smile. "I want to."

She leaned back before taking another bite of her hotdog. A few joggers and kids on skateboards passed by their bench. "I want to watch Bon Jovi live again."

Edward laughed. "I can't say that came out as a total surprise."

Bella rolled her eyes. "I like Ljubljana in the summer."

"That can be arranged," he replied, dropping a kiss on her hair.

She pulled back and looked up at his face. "Thank you."

Edward smiled.

They continued eating in silence.

"Is it okay to talk about Phoenix?" Edward inquired suddenly after he tossed the wrappers into the trashcan. His eyes were fixed on hers, asking for a silent permission.

Bella held her gaze steady before finally giving a reluctant nod. She felt Edward wrapped his arms around her again and she settled back against his warmth.

"Why didn't you tell me about it?"

Biting her lip, she fiddled with her thumb. "I didn't tell many people about it, for starters."

Nodding, Edward continued rubbing his hand up and down her arm comfortingly. "What happened?"

She took in a steadying breath. It had been awhile since she had to revisit the memory. "I was in the project of putting together early 1900 Eastern Europe legacy over at the Phoenix Art Museum."

Edward gave an acknowledging nod. He remembered that summer. He did fly down to Arizona once to visit her.

"I ran into James while hiking the Camelback Mountain. I was cordial, but he had insisted we kept in touch," she continued. She played with a solitary bread crumb on her skirt. "Somehow, he found out where I was interning. He popped in everyday, always inviting me to lunch. I declined politely."

"One evening, he had waited for me at the museum parking lot. It was not as if I had a ride, so it would seem totally lame of me to turn him down. So I took his offer."

"On the way, we had stopped for dinner. He insisted, so I didn't have much choice. Everything seemed fine, we talked a bit. I ordered iced tea. You know I don't like sodas."

"I remember I excused myself to the ladies for awhile. When I came back, my iced tea tasted salty."

Edward inhaled sharply. Suddenly he didn't need to know the whole account to find out what happened.

Bella continued on calmly. "I thought maybe I had accidentally shaken some salt into it. So I left it half finished."

"We left the diner. I started getting dizzy. Next thing I saw was his smug smile, and him pulling his zipper down."

"I started to trash around. I was beyond horrified. He gave me a good smack across the cheek. I was immobilized for a good half minute after that."

"Then I started clawing him. His face, his arms. He shoved me away and gave me another smack."

"I fought with every bone in my body. I was still delirious from the shit he put in my drink, but I'd be damned if I let him stick his filthy dick into me," her voice dropped an octave. Edward noticed she was smoothing down her skirt in dead calm.

Then her lips curled into a small smile. "Somehow I got a lucky slug in. While trashing around, I managed to land a solid kick on his puny dick, and he howled in pain." She turned up briefly to look at Edward, whose face was a few shades rivalling the stop sign in town. "Much like the time I broke his nose that night, you know?" she quipped. Edward couldn't help but chuckled. He squeezed her shoulder, urging her to go on.

"I crawled out from his car and realized I was stranded in a desert just outside of Phoenix. Thankfully, a bus passed by. I took the bus, in my haphazard clothes, to the police station downtown."

"I took a rape kit. He never did get that far though. My urine had traces of roofies, not much, but it did the trick. Thankfully I ordered iced tea that night. I couldn't imagine if it was Coke."

"Apparently I didn't have enough to build a solid case against him. His family had ties with the Chief of Department. And the fact that I voluntarily stepped into his vehicle didn't help either."

"I didn't use my familial position because it was my own fight. I don't need to drag everybody into this mess."

They were quiet for awhile. Just watching the people passing by under the bright May sunlight. Edward ran a hand through his already dishevelled locks. He remembered his visit to Arizona that summer. It was not one of the best times of his life, but he had no idea that Bella was having a far worse time than he was.

"Why didn't you tell me about this when I was down there, Bella?" he questioned softly, trying to look for answer in the dark chocolate eyes.

The corner of her lips lifted slightly. "In between you moping after Tanya?"

She confirmed his fear. He shut his eyes and leaned against the back of the bench. "I'm sorry, love," he whispered, pulling her close to his side while dropping a chaste kiss on her hair.

"Don't be, Edward," she coaxed, rubbing his t-shirt clad chest soothingly. "And please leave the matter alone, Edward. I know how you function."

He peered down at her incredulously. "You can't expect me to do nothing after you told me all that??"

Bella pulled away. "That's exactly the kind of respond I was trying to avoid. You going all Incredible Hulk on me. You're too pale to pull off being green, Edward," she reprimanded, her tone serious.

Edward looked at his wife like she had grown another head, and sputtered out laughing. "Bella!"

She grinned triumphantly and returned to his embrace. "There. Awkward sappy moments gone in two seconds. I should start a business," she joked.

Chuckling, Edward shook his head in amazement. He grabbed one of her hands and played with her fingers. He found that he loved her nails. "Is that why you picked up kickboxing?"

She shrugged. "Among other things," she answered. "I figured if my heel can exert that much injury on that part of his body, I wonder if I could do the same on other, less controversial parts."

Edward winced. "Ouch. Remind me to never get into your bad side."

Beaming, Bella hopped off the bench, pulling Edward with her. "Come on. Lunch with the parents, remember?"

Edward groaned. The worse thing than being Bella's punching bag, is definitely to endure an afternoon with their parents.

* * *

"Bella, I missed you!"

Bella laughed and returned the hug from her mother, Renee. "How are you, mother?"

"Oh, same ole same ole," she replied carelessly. Renee turned her attention to Edward, who was standing by Bella, holding her hand in his. "Edward, come here and give me a hug!"

"Bella!" Another female voice floated down from the kitchen. Esme jogged into the living room and threw her arms around her daughter in-law. "I missed you, kiddo!"

"Great," Edward complained, his hand still holding his wife's tightly. "Even my own mother misses you more than she does me."

The women laughed. Both Esme and Renee sidehugged Edward from each side. "Aww, Edward. Don't hate me cause I'm lovable," Bella teased.

Edward gave her a crooked smile. "That you are, love," he remarked.

Bella didn't have time to compute any reaction when Esme and Renee started tagteaming against both her and Edward.

"I'm sure Bella isn't going anywhere, Edward. Why don't you let go of her hand for awhile?" Esme quipped. And God help the young couple, their mothers exchanged gleeful high fives.

Blushing, Bella started to tug her hand away while Edward clamped it tighter. "Are you guys stealing away my wife from me?" Edward interrogated, pushing Bella behind his back.

"Mother!" Bella whined. "Now look what you did! He goes all cavemen on me!"

Renee laughed. "Now, Edward. We can talk this over. Why don't you hand Bella over for awhile? No more than thirty minutes, I swear to you," she negotiated.

Esme shook her head furiously. "An hour."

Tapping his loafer against the marble floor, Edward held up another hand to reject the offer. "Forty five. Then she must be handed back, good as new."

Esme and Renee turned to look at each other, an amused expression on their faces. "Deal."

Chuckling, Edward turned to face his exasperated wife. He reached down to cradle her face and looked into her eyes. "Now, be good. This is a rare deal. Don't let me down."

"Yes, mama san," she replied sarcastically before marching off into the kitchen.

"No more World War II fiction book for your night read, Bella," Edward called to her retreating back. She responded by looking over her shoulder and sticking out her tongue. Esme and Renee giggled, swatting each other on the arms.

Lunch was a jovial affair. For now.

Renee and Esme had combined forces and cooked up an elaborate lunch. Irish Lamb Stew, Seafood Linguini and Panna Cotta. Before walking to Park Avenue, Bella had rushed to their penthouse to grab a Tupperware of chocolate-dipped cannoli. Edward was surprised.

"When did you prepare that?" he had questioned as they were walking hand in hand toward Park Avenue.

"Last night," Bella had simply replied. "While you were sleeping," she had added, grinning.

Edward had chuckled. His wife was too crafty for her own good. She knew he would tamper with the food if he was awake during the preparation.

Edward had left the living room and the ladies to meet up with Carlisle and Charlie on the deck. Both older men were playing checkers, and Edward had laughed at the irony of two New York big shots playing board games at the backyard of their home.

After shaking hands and exchanging pleasantries with both father figures, Carlisle and Charlie had unanimously voted to bring out the carom board.

Edward had groaned.

All animosity toward that particular family pastime was answered when Bella had stepped into the deck, bearing a bowl of spinach and strawberry salad. Suddenly, a small black disk projected into the air and landed directly into the bowl, which later had generated a mixed reaction.

Howls and laughter from Carlisle and Charlie.

"Edward!" from Esme.

"Oh my flying potato" by Renee.

And in-house favourite: "Honey, I didn't know you suck that much in board games?" by Bella.

The flying carom episode was forgotten once the entree was brought out. The Swans and Cullens sat around the teak round table, eating and chatting away happily.

"Esme, the other day you talked about refurnishing..." Renee voiced out. Edward did well by tuning the domestic talk out.

Esme nodded. "Oh yes. I was thinking about transforming the studio into a nursery," she replied, dabbing at non-existent soup droplet at the corner of her mouth.

Renee clapped her hands enthusiastically. "What a great idea!" She turned in her seat to face Charlie. "Let's do the same with our Bella's old playing room."

Bella frowned. "Are you guys doing the weird in-vitro thingy? Cause having a sibling quarter of century younger than you is so not cool."

"I second that," Edward gave his input as he shovelled another forkful of linguini into his mouth.

Renee rolled her eyes. "Not for _our_ child. _Your_ child."

Bella choked on her white wine while Edward almost coughed out bits of linguini and clam.

"What do you think? Yellow? Powder blue? I'm going for a more unisex look, you know? When the child grows older we can have the room customized to his or her needs," Esme suggested.

Renee nodded in agreement. "That sounds logical. How about I bring some interior magazines by later this evening so we could swap ideas?"

"Lovely, Renee. I'll have your favourite cinnamon buns ready!" Esme enthused.

"Uh, mother, Esme," Bella managed to croak out. "Aren't you being a little _premature_ about everything?"

Edward, who was still recuperating, raised a hand in agreement. He shot a look at Carlisle and Charlie, who shrugged their shoulders helplessly.

Esme waved a hand dismissively. "Nonsense. It's better to be prepared. You know how difficult to book Pablo for decorating nowadays. It can take months, years, even."

Edward and Bella exchanged panicked looks.

"You mean, you're being equipped for, say, if Alice and Rosalie happen to pop out little Cullens and Whitlocks earlier, right?" Edward supplied hopefully.

Esme exchanged stern looks with Carlisle. "Emmett is not reproducing until he knows to differentiate between a bib and a baby napkin," she replied.

"And Alice is too consumed with her schedule to be rearing children," Carlisle put in. "But I know Jasper has been wanting a child for a while now," he added as an afterthought.

"Uh, I have school and father, the van Gogh I was talking about, it may be available soon," Bella quickly added.

Charlie flashed a serene smile. "Why don't you just send Leah to secure it?" Leah was Bella's personal assistant at the auction house, also acting as a liaison with the museum.

"You know I like to do stuff on my own," Bella protested.

"Yes. And I have to tend the takeover soon and secure very important contracts within a couple of months. Not exactly the best time for procreating," Edward agreed full heartedly.

Esme hmped, while Renee raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Bella, your mother and I are getting older by the minute. We would like a chance to see our grandchild before our passing," Charlie spoke.

Bella groaned. "Oh, please, father. You're as healthy as a horse!"

Carlisle raised an eyebrow. "I don't know about that, kids. What's with the amount of carcinogen circulating New York air nowadays," he added.

Edward rolled his eyes.

Esme placed a placating hand on Bella's lap. "Think about it, Bella. He or she would have your beautiful eyes, and Edward's hair. Don't you want that?"

Bella looked over helplessly at Edward. "No. I pity the child. Edward's loud hair is too much for the baby to handle."

"Nice, Bella," Edward replied, smiling despite his exasperated face. The elders just broke into laughter.

"All I'm saying, give it a thought, why don't you?" Esme added.

Bella sighed. She stole a look at Edward. He gave her an encouraging smile.

"Alright."

_**A/N: Holy crap, you guys are fantastic! Thank you for the feedback. And breaking noses IS fun! I'm glad I manage to settle the insecurity/uncertainty issues between them. Now on to more domestic dramas! There will be plenty of angst after this. I wonder how I'm going to pull it off. Anyway, lemme know what you think about this chapter =)**_


	11. Pure Morning

_A friend in need is a friend indeed,  
A friend who'll tease is better ,  
Our thoughts compressed,  
Which makes us blessed,  
And makes for stormy weather_

_**Pure Morning ~ Placebo**_

Bella jolted awake. She felt unfamiliar coldness enveloping her. It was odd, considering Edward always had a way to envelope her within his arms. Not that she was complaining.

But that morning she didn't feel the usual pressure of Edward's arm around her waist. Even his soft breath on her nape was absent. She reached over to his side of the bed. Maybe he had trashed around in the middle of the night and -.

His half of the bed was empty.

Bella panicked. Did he have an early meeting her forgot to mention about?

She sat up and scrubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. She tossed aside the comforter. That was when she saw it.

A lone pink freesia lying prettily on his pillow. There was a note attached to it.

She reluctantly picked the flower up and brought it to her nose. It smelled heavenly. She would know. It was her most favourite flower in the world.

The note was written in a familiar cursive handwriting.

_My Bella,  
__Do you know that Freesia represents innocence and friendship?  
__So, my innocent friend, would you care to join me for breakfast in the terrace?  
__I'll be waiting._

_Your best friend,  
__E_

If she was grinning some hard core cheese, she wouldn't know. She literally jumped off the bed and skipped all the way to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

While washing her face, she contemplated her current wardrobe. She dried her face with a towel and looked up into the mirror. She had worn a midnight blue racerback nightie to sleep. It wasn't exactly revealing and definitely not lace or satin. She fretted.

She tapped her fingers on the sink and thought real hard. If she changed, it would seem a bit too obvious. But if she didn't, he would never ever have the urge to kiss her again. And she really wanted him to badly.

He hadn't made an attempt to kiss her since that night they had slept together. After the 'talk', or intervention, she'd like to call it, he had resorted to only kissing her forehead, or maybe her hair. But never her lips. And it was getting a little bit frustrating.

She decided to play up with what she currently had. Bed hair. Edward had once mentioned her bed hair looked like one of those lingerie models. She scrutinized her nightie again. Maybe she could pull it down tighter for more cleavage action?

Then she rolled her eyes. How desperate could she get?

Edward was having a mental debate himself in the terrace. He had managed to whip up a simple breakfast of coffee and banana pancakes while managing to burn himself with the skillet. To his epidermal relief, at least the pancakes turned out decent. Or so he hoped.

He was arranging the grapes in the fruit bowl when he heard Bella's soft steps approaching. He whipped up his head, wanting to greet her with a good morning smile. But what he wasn't prepared for was how her morning look could render him speechless, in more ways than one.

She was exquisite.

Her mahogany hair was wild from sleep, he was sure. Her cheeks were flushed, her lips pinkish red, her eyes sparkly. She had a soft smile on her lips. The nightie accentuated her colouring; the blue clashed delightfully with her pale creamy tone. Sure it wasn't a babydoll slip like most of his past hookups' preference, but the night gear was sexy on its own way.

But he was convinced that Bella would even look hot wrapped in a burlap sack.

"Edward?"

He blinked. "Yeah?"

"I said, it smells delicious," she repeated, her brows furrowed in concern. She crouched lower to meet him at eye level. "Are you ok?"

Edward gulped. Her position had just granted him front-seat view of her delectable cleavage. He tried to keep his gaze above the neck level. "Uh, thank you. And yes, I'm okay," he responded, giving her a nervous smile.

Bella pulled back, seemingly satisfied with his answer. She looked over the layout on the coffee table and gasped.

"You hungry?"

She turned to give him a breadbox look. "Do you even have to ask?"

Grinning, he tugged gently on her wrist to pull her down onto the loveseat. "Well, it's not great or whatever, but I think it's edible," he explained.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on. If your cordon bleu was any indication, I know these pancakes are great."

Laughing, he cut a small piece of the pancake and held the fork up to her mouth. "Open up," he ordered.

She raised an eyebrow; her eyes had a playful tinge in them. "This is not exactly a friendly thing to do, you know?"

He remembered his note for her, and smirked. "What do you mean? Feeding each other food is completely _innocent_ and _friendly_," he remarked. "Now, open up, Mrs. Cullen."

Bella obliged. She instinctively closed her eyes when the taste melted on her tongue. "Mmm, banana pancake. My favourite. So so good..."

Edward could feel his pyjama pants constricting. "You like?"

She opened her eyes and flashed him a happy smile. "I _love_!"

He couldn't help it. He reached over and caressed her cheek with his thumb. "Really?"

"Yeah. Wanna talk about you taking over breakfast duty?" she replied, a goofy grin on her face.

Edward chuckled, settling the plate back onto the table.

"Hey, what is that?" Bella questioned, grabbing Edward's hand curiously. She rubbed a red spot on the back of his hand tenderly. It was still a little warm. "Did you burn yourself?"

He grinned sheepishly. "Uh, yes, I did."

"Oh, Edward," she sighed. "Let me go and take the burn cream," she said, lifting herself off the loveseat.

Instinctively, Edward's hand reached around her waist to stop her movement. Bella halted. She felt herself being pulled down onto Edward's lap. "It's only a superficial burn, Bella," he insisted. "I took care of it already."

She turned her head to face him, her eyebrow raised. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Shrugging, she tried to lift herself off his lap, but came upon a resistance. "Edward?"

"What? I'm comfortable," he replied, giving her an innocent look.

She rolled her eyes. "Sure you are." She grabbed the plate and cut the pancakes into pieces. She held up the fork to his mouth, grinning. "Open up."

He shook his head in mirth, a crooked grin in place. "Alright," he conceded. Once the pancake was in his mouth, he wrapped his lips tightly around the fork, his green eyes trained on her chocolate ones. He chewed slowly, relishing the taste. "Damn, I'm good," he realized in awe.

Bella chuckled. "Told you." Then she frowned. "Hmm." In one motion, she swop down and licked the corner of Edward's lips before pulling back.

Edward froze.

She shrugged. "You missed some syrup." Her eyes were twinkling, mocking him of a similar incident a few days ago. Only the situation was reversed.

Edward growled. "Minx," he breathed huskily, before cupping the back of her neck and pulling her face close to his.

The kiss started slow, tasting each other after the hiatus. Lips meshing together, nipping softly, exploring the new sensation. Bella's hands were tangled in Edward's hair, while Edward's fingers slid lower down her back, rubbing it comfortingly.

Bella felt herself going limp under Edward's touch. She felt his velvet tongue licking her lower lip. She instinctively moaned and granted him access. Edward's hands were wandering too. One was rubbing her side up and down and another was running across her collarbone.

Bella gasped when Edward's touch was nearing her breastbone. She had thought it to be a congenital disorder; whoever got off at the touch of her breastbone? Apparently she did. Edward's lips descended to follow suit his fingers, latching on the skin above her breastbone. Bella couldn't help it. She mewled.

The doorbell rang.

"God dammit!" Edward cursed, resting his forehead on Bella's shoulder.

Bella laughed, albeit weakly. She patted Edward lightly on the head. "Behave, Cullen" she teased, before pulling away to answer the door.

Edward latched on his hold on her waist. "I swear to God -."

Bella clucked her tongue. "Don't use His name in vain, Edward," she scolded teasingly, unlatching his arms from around her waist.

Edward was calming himself down when he heard Rosalie's voice emanated from the hallway. "Great," he mumbled to himself. Rose and Bella had established some sort on a weird friendship. They don't hang out as often as Bella does with Alice, but Edward understood they shared a deeper emotional attachment to each other.

"I'm sorry again, Bells. I just didn't know where to go," Rosalie whined as both ladies stepped into the terrace. Rosalie's eyes fell onto Edward, who had his face covered with a forearm as he leaned back against the loveseat. "Oh, Edward."

Edward removed his forearm from his face and smiled meekly. "Hi, Rose. What's up? Where's Emmett?" he greeted, his voice sounded strained.

Rosalie eyed the plates filled with pancakes and the hosts' attire before realization dawned upon her. "Oh, shit," she muttered, giving Edward an apologetic look. "I just walked into a foreplay breakfast, didn't I?"

Bella blushed ten shades of red while she shook her head in defiance. Edward merely smirked as he ran a hand through his rugged hair. "It isn't like that, Rose," Bella rushed to explain.

Rosalie's face crumpled. "Oh my God, I can't manage to do anything right!" she wailed, throwing her hands into the air in exasperation. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I just wanted to talk to you," she started sobbing.

Panicking, Bella quickly drew Rosalie into a hug. Edward was stumped. He was about to open his mouth when Bella motioned a slit to her neck. He clamped up.

"Shh, baby. Alright, we'll talk. Edward was just leaving," Bella coaxed, smoothing down Rosalie's blond hair.

Frowning, Edward stood up from the loveseat. "I was?" he mouthed.

Bella nodded diligently, discreetly pointing to his own quarters.

Edward was about to open his mouth in protest when he saw Bella's sharp gaze. He relented, clutching his fists by his side.

"Thank you," she mouthed back, finally awarding him with a sweet smile.

His inside melted. He had wanted to stomp in retaliation to being dismissed, but Bella's smile made up for it. "Yeah, Rose. I'll see you later," he spoke, before marching toward his wife. He dropped a kiss on her hair. She smiled again.

Edward patted awkwardly on Rosalie's head. "Whatever's bothering you Rosie, I hope it goes away," he consoled.

Rosalie nodded in her tears. "Can you please hold Emmett off for awhile if he comes asking you about me?" she pleaded.

Edward nodded sympathetically. "Of course."

* * *

"I'm infertile, Bella."

Bella felt like a kick on her stomach. The air just kind of whooshed out of her lungs. "Are you 100 percent sure?"

Rosalie nodded, her face tear streaked. "I have just gotten my medical report yesterday. I have chronic salpingitis. It's the inflammation of my Fallopian tubes," she explained.

Bella's forehead creased. "How did you get that in the first place?"

"Must be from the D&C I had after my miscarriage last year," Rose mumbled. "I wasn't being very fair to my body after that. I didn't have enough rest and continued with my travelling."

"Oh, Rosie," Bella sighed. She grabbed Rosalie's hand and held it tight in her own. "Have you consulted anybody regarding your infertility? Like, whether it's final?"

Rosalie shook her head. "No. I'm too much of a chicken shit to do that."

"Sweetie, you do know that so many things are possible with modern medicine. Even guys can have kids. Remember Junior? Ring a bell?"

Rosalie laughed. Arnold Schwarzenegger being pregnant was something worth remembering.

"And that in-vitro thingy? Salpingitis can't beat that, I'm sure," Bella added. She wished she had read more about it when she saw the article in one of Edward's medical journals. Geeky technological and scientific facts were exactly what Rosalie needed right then.

"That could take years, Bella," Rosalie responded.

Bella patted Rosalie's hand reassuringly. "Don't worry. It's not a race, Rose."

Rosalie's face crumpled again. "Emmett's going to be so disappointed," she wailed, breaking into fresh tears.

Bella stared at Rosalie incredulously. "Woman, are you insane? If you think Emmett only loves you because of what your ovaries can provide him, you are so sadly mistaken," she said.

Rosalie hiccupped. "That, and what my vagina can do for him," she added.

Bella wrinkled her nose. "Eww, Rose. TMI!"

Rosalie broke out laughing again.

"See, Emmett won't care," Bella insisted.

"I know," Rosalie replied, her face relaxing a bit. "But it still sucks, you know?"

Bella nodded in understanding. She threw an arm around the blonde. "What makes you go for an impromptu checkup, Rosie?" she prodded.

The older woman shrugged. "I guess my biological clock is ticking."

"Yeah, it's ticking, alright," Bella replied. She twirled a stray blond strand. "I think I just saw a white hair," she kidded.

"Bella!" Rosalie laughed, bumping her elbow into Bella's side.

"You're going for a consultation first thing Monday, okay?" Bella spoke, levelling her eyes with Rosalie's. "I'll schedule an appointment with my OBGYN."

"Will you come with me?" Rosalie inquired in a childlike manner.

"Of course, bub. I'll give up my own tube if I have to," Bella placated, smiling.

"No, I won't let you do that. How are you going to have bronze-haired with brown doe-eyed kids if you don't have your tubes with you?"

"Uh, Rosie. Don't invite my own biological clock to lunch with yours, please."

Rosalie giggled. "Oh please. Did you see how that man looked at you before he left us? He was _fucking_ you with his _eyes_. He could knock you up with his smouldering gaze, sweetie. How you manage to stay dry in your panties with that kind of looks he throws you baffles me."

"Rosalie Hale-Cullen!"

"Oh, come on, Bella. Drop the prude act. You weren't this severe back in college. Tell me, what were you guys doing before I stepped in this morning?"

"Rose!"

Rosalie laughed. She took pity upon her friend. Another thought came to her mind. It has been bugging her for awhile and she kept putting off to ask Bella about it. "Hey, I know it was inevitable, but what brought you guys together?"

Bella raised an eyebrow. "It was?"

"Duh, Bella. You were the only woman who has no family ties with him that he didn't screw around with. He held you in utmost respect. For obvious reasons."

"We were friends, Rose. No brainer there."

"Sure sure. Then what happened? Y'all mess?"

Bella rolled her eyes, although Rosalie couldn't be far from the truth. "To tell you the truth, we didn't start sleeping with each other until after the wedding," she treaded carefully. At least she was telling the truth, which was a start.

"Holy crap. You guys held out for that long?" Rosalie was in awe.

Bella nodded. It was one night but she made it count in reference to this conversation. Who was she kidding? Of course it counted. At least to her, she thought bitterly.

"He must really love you, Bells. I mean, Edward voluntarily being confined to temporary celibacy? Almost as impossible as Emmett going vegan," Rosalie replied.

Bella gulped. "Sure, I guess."

"You guess? That dude put a 150K rock on your finger and cooked you banana pancakes for God's sake, and you guess??"

Bella laughed inwardly. If only Rose knew.

"The love muscle, Bella. I always wonder what gets half of New York's single ladies to drop their panties at the mention of his name. So, dish."

Bella was appalled. She was not having a conversation about her husband's penis. She'd like to get better acquainted with it before she went off gallivanting stories. She paused her reverie. What did she just think??

"Hello, Bella? Earth to? Length and girth, please."

"Uh," Bella raked her brain from that only night. "It was, uh, _painful_, the first time," she replied sheepishly. Which was true. She hadn't really seen it upclose, but she knew Edward was well endowed by the discomfort she experienced that night.

"Holy shit! _Painful_!" Rosalie proceeded to giggle. "I guess it runs in the family," she added, shrugging.

"Rose!" Bella coloured at the thought of her brother in-law's appendage.

Rosalie laughed. Bella could be such a prude. If only she could transport them a few years back to college... "How was it? Ben & Jerry's Rocky Road?"

Bella grinned dorkily. "That and banana split with extra nuts and chocolate syrup," she elaborated. "He got my sternum, Rose."

"He got the sacred breastbone?? God, he _is_ good." Rose was full-fledged awed. "I remember that took weeks digging out."

"Yep," Bella agreed, nodding.

Both women shared a conspiratorial grin.

"Edward is a lucky bastard to have you, Bella," Rosalie spoke, hugging her friend close.

Smiling, Bella wrapped her arms around the blond woman. "You think so?"

"I know so."

_**A/N: Hey lovelies. I miss you guys. Sorry for the lack of update. I have nothing to blame on except for my laziness. So things are picking up with Bella & Edward, but they are treading the water with caution. This is just a filler, to explain Bella & Rosalie's bond. More will be clarified in later chapters. So, tell me what you think of this one. R & R!**_


	12. I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing

_**Warning: Uh, yeah. So, lemon ahead. Proceed with care. **_

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While youre far away dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

_**I Don't Want To Miss A Thing ~ Aerosmith**_

"Is it safe yet?"

Bella looked up from her cellphone and laughed. "Yeah, the coast is clear."

Edward sighed exaggeratedly and stepped inside Bella's quarters. He plopped down on her bed. "Who are you pencilling in?"

"My OBGYN," she replied absentmindedly.

Edward wrinkled his nose. "Uh, he must have seen a lot of vaginas in his days, huh?"

Bella threw Edward a breadbox look. "You should talk, champ," she teased.

Blushing, Edward leaned his back against the headboard. "Low blow, Bella," he mumbled.

She looked up from her organizer with an apologetic look. "Sorry, Edward."

He chuckled. "It's okay, Bella." He looked her dead in the eyes before continuing. "But I'm better now," he spoke carefully.

Bella nodded, blushing.

He decided it was safe to reach for her. "What was it about this morning?" he asked, circling his arms around her waist.

Bella sighed as she leaned into his embrace. "Not my place to tell."

Edward nodded in understanding. "But everything is fine now?"

Turning in his arms, Bella gave him a warm smile. "Everything is going to be fine."

"So Rosalie and you are kinda tight, huh?" Edward asked conversationally. He tucked a stray mahogany strand behind Bella's ear.

Bella nodded. "Yeah. But we did start off on the wrong foot back in college."

Edward raised an eyebrow. "For real?"

"For real," she confirmed. "I had taken from her the best room in the dorm. And she was bitter for the whole semester."

He laughed. "God, you girls fight over the smallest of things!"

Bella smiled in reminiscent. "Yeah, it was stupid." Her eyes narrowed for a split second. "But then I saw James ragging on her one night at the student centre. I stepped in and told him off." She looked into his eyes. "We weren't immediately friends afterward, but things got better."

Smiling, Edward smoothed down Bella's hair that has escaped her ponytail. "So when did you guys start becoming BFFs?"

"Well, Alice did have a hand in that. We mutually loved that crazy pixie, you see, so every time she had dragged us out for outings we would begrudgingly agree, for the sake of Alice," she explained, grinning.

Edward hugged Bella tighter. "That sounds familiar," he joked. "Alice loves you both like crazy too, you know?"

She sighed. "I know." She rubbed the arms that had been hugging her comfortingly. "So what have you been up to all day?"

Shrugging, Edward dropped a soft kiss on her forehead. "Apart from being kicked out from my own house, you mean?"

Bella laughed. "Oh, please. Like you didn't have million other places you could hang out at."

"I hung out with Eleazar for awhile," he replied tentatively.

As he expected, Bella froze in his arms. "Oh."

"Things are going smoothly in Switzerland."

Bella nodded mutely.

"Maybe we could drop by on our way to Slovenia?" he suggested softly.

She looked up to him from under her lashes. "Is it still on?" she inquired timidly.

"Are you kidding? Of course it's still on. I'm just waiting for a green light from you," he replied, smiling warmly at his wife.

Bella bit her lip. "I understand if you're busy, Edward."

He reached up to gently cup her cheek. He's been doing that a lot lately. "I want to spend time with you, Bella," he spoke softly, before rolling his eyes. "Alone, preferably."

Bella laughed. "Alright, Edward. How about after school is out? I have work in Europe too. So it's perfect. Is that ok?"

"Are you going to bring work with you to our honeymoon?" he asked incredulously.

"Oh, shush. You won't even notice I'm working," she promised.

"Fine. I can't believe my wife is bringing work to our honeymoon," he grumbled.

Giggling, Bella gently unlatched Edward's hold around her waist and stepped off the bed. "I'm going to hit the shower," she spoke, stretching, very aware of Edward's eyes following the exposed midriff under her blouse. She looked at him and tapped her chin. "Too bad you have taken one yourself. I would have invited you for a joint session," she spoke, winking, before hurrying to the bathroom.

Edward sat back and knocked his head against the headboard. Minx. And why the hell did he take an early shower for anyway??

* * *

Bella was frustrated. She had done almost everything short off flashing her bare tits to him.

She blamed in on the hormones. She would be having her period soon.

Trying not to stomp in her walk, she paused to put on a pair of silk electric blue Jimmy Choo's and with her forearm leaned against the wall, she reached down and put them on her feet.

Meanwhile, Edward was just having one of his calming breaths session. Bella had just stepped out in a white skirt that wrapped nicely around her butt and fell above her knees, completed with a sexy purple floral top. He wouldn't blame her male students if they had more than Winston Churchill in their mind.

He turned into the hallway and the sight that greeted him just made his calming breaths effort went out the window. Such long legs were sinful. Bella was bent over, leaning against the wall, trying to put her shoes on.

Before he could stop himself, he closed the gap and placed his hands on her hips.

He heard a sharp intake of breath.

"Are you purposely torturing me?" he demanded softly into her ear, his chest pressing tightly against her back.

She hissed at the contact. "What do you mean?"

"Exactly what the question meant," he replied, dropping a soft kiss at the junction between her shoulder and her neck.

Bella sighed softly. "Maybe?" she croaked, feeling his hands running up and down her sides.

He clucked his tongue softly. "Bad girl." He let his hand roam under her skirt, massaging her thigh. "Do you know what you're doing to me?"

She felt one hand palm her privates, and another unbuttoning her blouse. "N-no?"

He growled. She was wearing a satin thong. He was definitely keeping this one. He pulled it down in a single tug. "I'm keeping this," he whispered, before going down on his knees behind her. He pushed up the skirt material above her waist and groaned at the sight that greeted him. Orbs of milky flesh, so round and juicy, taunting him with its magnificence.

"You've been a bad girl, Mrs. Cullen," he grounded, massaging her creamy ass softly. He felt his cock twitched when she moaned. "You need to be punished."

"B-by all means, Mr. Cullen," Bella moaned. She unconsciously bent lower, exposing her nether lips, all pink and drenched to him. "I _beg_ you to punish me," she whispered, looking above her shoulder, her eyes darkening with lust.

It took everything in Edward's power not to drop his pants and thrust his cock into her welcoming pussy. Instead, he smirked, his eyes trained on hers. He lifted a hand and gave her backside an experimental smack. Her eyes widened.

"You like that?"

"U-uh," Bella hesitated. Another smack landed on her butt. She closed her eyes at the perverted pleasure that coursed through her vein.

"You're so beautiful, Bella. So exquisite," Edward spoke huskily. Another hand was massaging the mounds of silky breast under the satin bra.

Bella tossed her head back, sighing. "Edwarddddd," she pulled out softly.

Groaning, Edward adjusted himself. He could see her sex glistening. She was already sopping wet for him. He massaged her lips with his fingers, which elicited another moan from Bella.

"Fuck me with your fingers, Edward," she begged.

Edward was sure he was dreaming. Bella did not just beg him to fingerfuck her, did she?

"Edwardddd."

Edward snapped out of his reverie and complied with her request. Goddammit, when did his best friend get so fucking uninhibited? He glided his middle finger into her silky core. Bella hummed in pleasure.

"More, Edward," she urged, placing a hand on his own which was grabbing on her breast. Edward felt a prickle of sweat rolling down his forehead. He inserted another finger. God, she was tight.

He pumped into her relentlessly, all the while hearing the 'uhn, uhn, uhn' coming from Bella. His fantasy of Bella never did any justice. He watched, mesmerised, as she arched her back, exposing more of her labia to him. He had seen a collection of pussies in his era, and his wife by far has the most beautifully sculpted, clean shaven, perfect pussy he had ever seen. God, he was such a lucky bastard.

When the ongoing 'uhn, uhn' got louder, and he felt her muscles clamping down around his fingers, he removed them swiftly and cupped her bottom to bring her closer to his face. He shot out his tongue and gleaned her juice from her labia to her anus in a single lick. He gave an audible pop when he reached her anus.

Bella buckled uncontrollably from the touch of Edward's tongue on her. Her eyes widened at the sensation. She looked over her shoulder and saw the bronze head bobbing up and down. He was literally eating her down there. She could feel her muscles clamped violently, milking every juice in her body.

"Edward," she moaned, reaching down to grab a handful of soft bronze hair. Edward felt his eyeballs rolled back up in the sockets at the sensation. She tasted strawberry sweet. His engorged member was impatiently twitching in his pants. He pulled back slightly, stood up and fumbled with the belt and button. Feminine fingers halted his movement and aided his race to free his cock.

He almost sighed in relief when his boxers were pulled down together with the black slacks. His cock stood at attention. He realized Bella had turned away from the wall and looked down on his member, her eyes widened slightly.

He smirked. "Like what you see, Mrs. Cullen?" he purred, leaning closer and taking in her haphazard blouse and bra.

Bella visibly gulped. She knew it! She was sore that morning for a reason. She ogled his beautiful circumcised penis, almost drooling.

"Turn around, baby," he whispered, putting his hands on her waist. She obliged. At that moment, he could tell her to jump off a building and she would comply. She was pretty much a goner after seeing his massive erection.

His hands ran down her sides as he pushed her slightly against the wall. He leaned down to brush a kiss along her neck. "Do you want this, my beautiful Bella?" he inquired softly, nipping her earlobe.

Bella bit her bottom lip and jutted her butt out to rub against his erection. Her knees went weak at the contact. "I want you inside me, Edward," she whispered.

In a single thrust, Edward was all the way inside of her. She closed her eyes, he was so big he was giving her an instant orgasm. He bent down to whisper in her ear. "Am I hurting you?"

She hummed, shaking her head. "Only the good way," she purred. "You so huge, Edward. I could feel myself cumming already."

Edward growled. Such a tease. How did he miss this part of her all this while? "So you're not against me rocking you into oblivion, are you, my wife?" he grunted, already pulling out of her, before slamming right back in.

Gasping, Bella shook her head. "Please, go ahead," she panted.

He grunted in approval and started a steady pace of sliding in and out of her. His hands went down to cover both breasts, moulding them expertly. The 'uhn, uhn, uhn' resurfaced, and Edward had to stall to avoid premature ejaculation. Just the sound of her voice was enough to send him over the edge.

Bella's sensation was overwhelmed. Her nipples were straining against her bra. The sound of Edward's balls slamming against her backside were the only thing resounding in the air. Never in her wildest imagination had she pictured being fucked doggy style by Edward in their hallway. She would never walk down the hallway without blushing again, she thought.

"You're so tight, Bella," he moaned into her ear. Bella turned her face and captured his lips in a searing kiss. She pulled away immediately when she felt her nub being teased. "Ah, Edward," she gasped.

He smirked, loving her reaction. Her head lulled back against his shoulder, her mouth in perfect 'o'. He reached down and licked her neck, behind her earlobe. She tasted delicious all over.

"Baby, promise me," he panted, sucking a spot on her neck.

"Anything," she responded breathily.

"You're mine now," he ground out, biting softly on the spot. She moaned.

Bella nodded in surrender. "I'm yours."

"No other man shall make you feel this way."

She shook her head. "No one," she gasped. Her muscled were clenching again.

Edward shut his eyes. The feeling of Bella's muscles clamping around him was his undoing. "You're mine, Bella Cullen," he grunted, and swop down for a kiss. He slammed into her one last time before spilling himself into her. "Mine," he repeated.

* * *

Edward tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for the elevator door to slide open. He was in the absence of Bella for nine whole hours and he couldn't take it anymore. He felt himself getting giddy like a high school boy. He rolled his eyes. He needed to calm the hell down.

Yesterday was a monumental shift in their relationship, he could tell. After that fast fuck in the hallway, both of them had mutually agreed to ditch school and office and decided to call in sick. Jasper was suspicious, at best. The last time he had called in with stomach flu was, come to think of it, never.

He had to give it to Bella. The woman was a better actress. Amidst smacking Edward's hands away every time he tried to feel her up, she had coughed and sneezed into the phone, immediately garnering Angela's sympathy. Angela had told her to rest up, drink plenty of water, before promising to handle schedule for the day. Bella had looked guilty upon hanging up, but he had managed to wipe the look off her face once he went down on her under the comforter.

This morning, he had booked another meeting with Eleazar. They had a long talk, and rearranged a few things. Eleazar did warn him to run the idea with Bella, his spouse, first, but he had wanted it to be a surprise. Maybe he would break the news on his birthday, which was two weeks away.

God, he wished she would take the news well. He didn't want to make assumptions, but with the rate things were going, he prayed Bella would be okay with it.

But so far, life has been going pretty well. He grinned. Too well, indeed.

Finally, the elevator dinged open and he rushed to step out.

"_Cause the walls start shaking  
The earth was quaking  
My mind was aching  
And we were making it and you."_

You Shook Me All Night Long by AC/DC was blaring and he could hear a singalong. He nearly snorted. It wasn't the soft modest humming he was used to. It was full blast rock n rolling. He wouldn't be surprised if she was holding a spatula to her mouth to act as a microphone.

He rounded the corner toward the kitchen in time for the chorus. His object of affection was still dressed in her teaching attire: a black pencil skirt and a simple sleeveless white silk blouse. On her head was perched her faithful Fedora. And she held a whisk to her mouth as a microphone. Not the kitchen appliances he had been rooting for, but he was close.

"_You, shook me all night long!"  
_"_Hey you! Shook me all night long!"_

Bella yelled into the whisk, before pouring the white egg she had beaten into another bowl. She was headbanging to the music. He considered taking a video with his cellphone and posted in on her school website. He giggled.

And just like, Bella halted her moments of glory and turned on her heels. Her eyes widened, and she almost dropped the whisk. "Edward!"

He grinned, walking toward the island to stand beside her. He started bobbing his head and when the second verse came, he sang along.

"_Working double time  
On the seduction line  
She was one of a kind, she's just mine all mine."_

He pointed at her, winking. Speechless, Bella blushed.

"_She wanted no applause  
Just another course  
Made a meal out of me and came back for more  
Had to cool me down  
To take another round  
Now I'm back in the ring to take another swing."_

A slow grin appeared on Bella's face. Edward's eyes had turned darker going into the third line, he had that dangerous smirk on.

The bridge was approaching and Edward drew Bella into his arms. They looked and sang into each others' faces, grinning like idiots.

"_Cause the walls were shaking  
The earth was quaking  
My mind was aching  
And we were making it and you –_

_Shook me all night long  
Yeah you shook me all night long."_

Bella tossed her head back and laughed. The last time they were equally as morons were back in 2007 during Aerosmith World Tour.

Edward tightened his grip around Bella, grinning at the sight of her laughing. She really was an exquisite creature. He thought about how lucky he was as he removed her Fedora and that rich mahogany hair came tumbling down her shoulders.

Surprised, Bella looked up just in time to see Edward's smiling gaze coming closer to her face. He had an eyebrow raised in question. "Mine?"

Sighing in delight, Bella nodded. "Yours," she whispered, before pulling him down for a long kiss.

_**A/N: Holy crap. That was horrible, wasn't it? You guys tell me about it.**_

_**Regarding James, I'm still thinking of ways to bring him down. I've experienced where networking plays a bigger role than justice. I hope you guys won't ever have to endure it. **_

_**Anyway, I hope this chapter makes up for lack of Belward in the last one. I love you guys! :)**_


	13. Feels Like Home

_Well if you knew how much this moment means to me  
And how long I've waited for your touch  
And if you knew how happy you are making me  
I never thought that I'd love anyone so much_

It feels like home to me  
It feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from

_**Feels Like Home ~ Chantal Kreviazuk**_

"Leah, here's what we're going to do," Bella spoke, holding her phone close to her ear. A pregnant woman came to line up behind them at the bagel store. She frowned. "Hold on, Leah." She turned to face the lady, who was rubbing her pregnant belly absentmindedly. "Excuse me, are you alone?" Bella inquired. Edward, who was standing beside her, rolled his eyes.

The woman looked startled at first. When she realized that the kind-looking young woman was gesturing to her, she nodded. "Yes, I am. My husband leaves for work early and I'm craving for some bagel," she replied, laughing.

Bella chuckled. "How far along are you?" she inquired.

"24 weeks," the woman replied, smiling good-naturedly. Pregnancy suited her well.

Bella smiled. "I'll tell you what. Why don't you go take a seat and I'll order for you. What do you want?"

The woman's eyes widened. "Oh, I can't let you do that!"

Edward chuckled, making himself known. "Trust me, lady. My wife is very persistent. It's better if you surrender now," he spoke, wrapping an arm around Bella.

Rolling her eyes, Bella nudged her husband at his side and grinned. "It's no trouble at all. I imagine your feet must be killing you," she replied sympathetically.

"It is," the woman admitted. She tilted her head to the side. "Are you sure?"

"Of course. Now tell me what you want to order," Bella insisted.

After taking the order, both Bella and Edward watched as the woman paddled toward one of the tables in the small shop. Edward smiled at his wife and leaned down to kiss her hair. Bella gave him a goofy grin and return to her phone call.

"Being a good Samaritan again, Bella?" Leah asked dryly.

Rolling her eyes, Bella proceeded with her earlier plan. She laid every detail to her assistant, as the other woman dutifully keyed-in all data into her laptop, the rattling of the keys could be heard in the background. Edward faithfully stayed by Bella's side, dropping a kiss or two on her hair. They were nearing the counter when Bella spoke, "So Paris in three weeks?"

Edward raised an eyebrow.

"No, no, can't do. The kids are graduating this Friday. I can't skip that," she spoke again. She was quiet as she listened to Leah rattled off more details.

"Maybe you can slide Budapest together with Paris," she suggested. Edward listened carefully. His wife was going to be a busy woman next month.

"No, no, don't do that, please. Are you insane? I'm not sending you off to Budapest this month! Sue will kill me if I do!"

Sue was Leah's mother, that much Edward remembered.

"Don't argue with me, Leah. Look, it's my turn soon. I'll bring some ghost face for you. Good? Good. Don't argue! Hang up now. Bye." Bella clicked her phone off, immediately dropping it into her tote.

Edward chuckled. "You're a badass boss," he remarked.

"Yeah, she was annoying the crap out of me," Bella grumbled.

"She was trying to make your job easier, love," Edward coaxed.

"_I'm_ trying to make her life easier for her," she pressed, gathering her hair to the side. "Sue will kill me if I send Leah off a month before her wedding."

Edward gave her a breadbox look. "You were in London three days before our own wedding, Bella. I didn't see Renee going around with a butcher knife in her hand."

"Oh, shut up you," Bella growled, thoroughly frustrated.

They approached the counter. A young lady, probably in college, was standing behind it. Her eyes widened at the sight of Edward. She cleared her throat and batted her lashes. "Uh, good morning, sir. What would you like to order?"

Bella wasn't sure to smile or to roll her eyes. For the young woman's benefit, she kept silence and nudged Edward to order when the man looked expectantly at her.

"What?" he asked, feigning confusion.

Rolling her eyes, Bella flashed a smile and ordered. "Two maple cinnamon bagels in one bag, a cinnamon raisin in one bag, and two seven grains in one bag and three ghost-face in another."

The cashier barely blinked. She was looking surreptitiously at Edward. "How about you, sir?" she insisted, awarding Edward with another blinding smile.

"I believe my _wife_ had ordered mine together with hers already," Edward replied graciously.

Cashier girl's shoulders and smile dropped. "Would that be all?" she mumbled.

"Two black coffee for my wife, please. Two sugar. I think she's going to be having a long day," Edward added, bringing Bella closer to his side.

Cashier girl looked positively crushed.

"Dude, you're evil," Bella commented as the girl disappeared to secure their order. "Do you really have to mention 'wife', twice?"

Edward frowned. "What? I was just telling the truth."

"Forget you, man," Bella replied, rolling her eyes again.

The girl reappeared with order. After paying, the couple retreated toward the pregnant lady from the queue. She smiled gratefully when the paper bag exchanged hands. "Thank you. How much do I owe you?" she inquired.

Bella pretended to scratch her head. "Uh, I can't remember." She grinned. "No worries about it."

"Oh, you can't do that!" the woman protested, digging out a five-dollar note from her purse.

Edward chuckled. "I told you, m'am. My wife can be very persistent. I suggest you forget about it."

Sighing, the woman dropped back against her seat. Her lips formed a tight smile. "You people are a rare find in NYC," she spoke in an admiring tone.

After making sure the pregnant woman caught a cab, the couple proceeded to walk down the Lexington Avenue. Edward was dropping Bella off at her office before going to his own.

"I've got something to tell you," he spoke, swinging Bella's hand in his.

Bella turned her face to his, smiling. "Yeah?"

"I'm leaving for Berlin in three days to talk with the Bayer group," he spoke tentatively.

The smile on Bella's face disappeared. She sighed as her gaze dropped to the buzzing traffic. "How long will you be gone?" she inquired softly.

"Four days. A week, tops," he replied.

"Will you be back by your birthday?"

He gave her a small smile. "Of course. I mean, if you plan on being my present, that is," he said, flashing his crooked grin coyly.

"And how do you suggest I do that?" she played along, a grin reappearing on her face.

Edward tapped his chin with his unoccupied hand. "How about you tie a big ribbon on your waist with you wearing absolutely nothing?" he suggested huskily.

"Ohhhh," Bella hummed. "That can be arranged," she replied, winking.

"Mmm, baby," Edward grunted. Already he was feeling tight in his pants. "Do you want to ditch work again?" he whispered urgently.

Laughing, Bella pulled away as they approached the foyer of her building. She dropped a quick kiss on his lips. "Go to work, sweetie."

Edward growled and pulled Bella back into his arms. "That was not a proper kiss," he scolded. He swop down and planted a long kiss on her lips, leaving Bella properly dazzled. He smirked. "_That_ was a proper kiss."

Bella stepped out of his embrace, very aware of the amused expressions on the passer-byes' faces. "Not a proper kiss," she muttered, bringing the paper bags filled with bagels and pretzels close to her body in a defending pose. "Go to work, _Edward_."

Edward started walking backward, a huge grin on his face. "Don't miss me too much, Isabella!" he shouted from the crowd.

Bella laughed. She sent her husband off with her gaze and waved enthusiastically. Crazy Harry would be proud.

She stood there until Edward disappeared around the corner. She let out a soft sigh. She was missing him already.

* * *

"That's disgusting, Bella," Alice said, wrinkling her nose. "Rocky road and kiwi yogurt. Have you lost your marbles?"

Bella frowned. She took another huge helping of her lunch concoction. "What? It's filling and with the yogurt gives it a healthy balance," she defended. "You're no fun, Alice."

"Oh, yeahhh. Only as much fun as giving myself spastic colon," Alice retorted. She took another look at the tub and shuddered. "Does Edward know you're eating weird stuff for lunch?"

Grinning guiltily, Bella shook her head. She pointed her spoon to Alice threateningly. "And you're not telling him, either."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Classy, Bella." She leaned back against the bench and tilted her face up to the sun. Central Park in June was heaven. "Everything alright in EmRo's front?" she inquired casually.

Bella pursed her lips. "All in due time, Alice. All in due time."

Alice nodded. She knew it wasn't Bella's place to tell. "But they are okay?"

Bella smiled at her ice cream. "They will be." She nudged Alice's side. "How's Jazzy doing?"

Alice smiled softly. "He sends his love."

"Love is received," Bella replied, nodding.

Alice chuckled. "So let's get down to business, shall we?"

Bella groaned.

"I love you, Bella. I just want to know what's happening with you and my brother," Alice reasoned.

Bella licked her lips.

"Aren't you going to say anything?"

Bella narrowed her eyes at something floating in the reservoir. "We're compromising. And conforming."

Frowning, it took a second before Alice nod. "Right." She pushed her sunglasses up the bridge of her nose. "Things are escalating, then?"

Bella thought a moment before answering. "Yes." She took another scoop.

"And you're okay with it?"

"I want to give it a try."

"From a _very_ reliable source, I heard he's definitely trying hard," Alice spoke tentatively.

Bella smiled at her ice cream again. She had an inkling of who the very reliable source might be. "He is?"

Alice nodded. "He definitely is." She took a gulp from her Evian. "How is he doing so far?"

Rolling her eyes, Bella gave Alice's golden stiletto a nudge with her own indigo pump. "You know he's going to ace it. Like, big time."

Alice raised an eyebrow. "Are we pulling out the L word soon?"

Bella sighed. Her spoon had scraped the bottom of the tub. "I don't know, Ali. If I not already am, I will be soon."

Alice's eyes widened. Bella Swan never took the L word lightly. "Holy crap, Bella."

Bella chuckled. "I know. I am in pretty deep shit, aren't I?"

Alice smiled softly. "You are, baby. But I'm sure it'll be worth it. I might not like the idea earlier, but it's growing on me. From what my reliable source has been telling me, I'm giving him mad props."

Laughing, Bella stood up from the bench and stretched. She took an aim and the ice cream tub went swish into the trashcan. She smiled, satisfied. "Yeah, he got, like, mad skillz," she added, winking and fanning herself.

Alice screeched. She was stuck between laughing and gagging. "That's my brother you're talking about!"

* * *

Edward was seeing green.

He watched as Bella tossed her head back, her rich mahogany locks bouncing, laughing at whatever the man standing in front of her was saying. The man looked sheepish, flashed her a smile and tried to steady Bella as she lost her balance while laughing her head off.

"Embry, I'm about to piss my pants and it's entirely your fault," Edward heard Bella chided playfully, a grin on her face. He was about two yards away from Bella. He kept his walk steady.

"You're not even wearing pants, Bella," Edward heard the man replied. From his angle, the man appeared to be younger than both Bella and Edward. Barely legal. He calmed down a bit. But he would recognize that look anywhere. That _boy_ has a crush on his wife.

"Smartass," Bella muttered. She turned her head and noticed Edward approaching. Bella's face brightened. Edward's heart melted. "Edward! What are you doing here?"

Edward smiled as Bella ran to engulf him in a hug. He wrapped both arms around her waist. She was grinning when she pulled away.

He was mildly surprised. That was new. Usually that woman needed a lot of prompting to initiate any affectionate gesture. "I want to pick you up from work. Are you about done?"

"Yes. I was just talking to Embry, Leah's brother," she replied, turning in his embrace. Embry had his hands shoved in his pockets. He offered a small smile to Edward. "Embry, meet Edward, my husband. Edward, meet Embry, my friend and partner in-crime," Bella introduced.

Embry smiled slightly and offered a hand to Edward.

Edward decided to forgo being juvenile and accepted the handshake. "Partner in-crime?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at the both of them.

Bella wiggled her eyebrows conspiratorially.

"For fuck's sake, Bella, that was my future mother in-law!" Leah's voice came booming down the hall. "Embry, I can't believe you sell out on me like that!" she rattled on. She looked positively livid.

Edward frowned. He held Bella slightly behind him, just in case. He heard fragile-looking women like Leah can turn to be vicious when properly provoked. "Uh, sweetie. What exactly did you do?" he leaned back to whisper into Bella's ear.

"Oh, come on, Leah. If you think for a moment I'm going to sit back while you get married in a freaking register's office, you have got to be kidding me," Bella called from behind Edward.

Embry shot out a hand. "And I didn't technically sell out on you either."

"Shut up, kid," Leah growled. She stomped toward Edward. "Hand me your wife," she barked.

Looking down on the enraged woman in front of him, Edward didn't know whether to be amused or scared. "Look, Leah. I'm sure we can talk this out like the civilized people we are -."

"Your wife fucking set up my wedding, Edward! I told her in confidence that I don't want a fucking wedding. But what did she do, she went ahead and set up one anyway!" Leah yelled, her face was flaming red.

"Leah –."

"Bella, you know I hate crowds! I hate attention. And you just had to feed me to the wolves. Some friend you are," Leah continued her rant, this time in a lower volume. She looked dismayed, and maybe near crying.

Edward panicked. He didn't have ample experience with crying women. At least those he actually cared about.

"Uh, Leah -."

Bella stepped around Edward and enveloped Leah in a tight hug. Thankfully the younger woman didn't struggle. "Sweetie, I did not feed you to the wolves. I just don't want you to regret this. It's going to be one of the best days in your life, and I refuse for it to take place only in a register's office," Bella explained, smoothing down Leah's raven hair.

Leah hiccupped. "I'm scared, Bella. I already am scared of the marriage as it is. I don't want to add a wedding into it."

Chuckling, Bella patted her employee cum friend's back affectionately. "Would it make you feel better that it's really going to be in a beautiful small chapel with only your family, his family and me in attendance?" she asked, pulling bag from the hug and cradled Leah's surprised face in her hands.

Leah swiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hands. "Really?" she questioned timidly.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Give me some credit, Leah." She looked over her shoulder and beckoned Embry over. "Embry, back me up. Some help you are," she complained.

Embry grinned. He patted his sister awkwardly on the shoulder. "Yeah, Leah. Remember Calvary Chapel in Post Angeles?"

Leah's face brightened. She loved going to that chapel for Sunday school as a kid.

Bella and Embry rolled their eyes and cracked into laughter. They both bumped fists together. "Don't we know how to plan a wedding or what?" Embry said, excited.

"Dude, that sounds _wrong_ coming from you," Bella joked.

"Not to mention totally gay," Leah added, her tears had stopped completely. She grinned.

Embry stuttered. "No, no! I was just helping Bella -."

"Yeah, whatever," the woman interrupted listlessly.

"Bella!"

Both women laughed at the sight of Embry sputtering. A moment later Bella remembered the neglected Edward. Guiltily she turned around to face her amused husband. "I'm sorry, Edward! These two are constantly giving me ADD it's not funny!"

"Bella, that is all your own doing," Leah broke it to her, her face sympathetic.

Chuckling, Edward wrapped an arm around Bella's waist. "Trust me, no ADD for this one in bed though," he replied, grinning lazily.

"Ooohhhhh," Leah squealed, while Embry cringed. Bella responded by smacking Edward on the chest.

After another round of hugging and Leah apologizing for overreacting, both Bella and Edward set out to head home. Bella felt her heart getting heavier at the thought of Edward leaving tomorrow. A week. She could handle going six months without seeing him before, a week must be a piece of cake, no?

"I retract my words from this morning. You are an awesome boss," Edward praised, kissing Bella's hair as they stepped out into their penthouse.

She nodded grimly. She tossed her tote bag onto the couch. "I agree. I give a spectacular end-of-year bonus too."

Edward laughed. "You're awesome _and_ modest. What are the odds?" he teased, loosening his necktie.

"You know, I think I will suck at trying not to miss you," she confessed.

Edward crossed the room in a blink and cradled Bella's face in his hands. "I'm _positively_ going to suck at pretending not to miss you too," he murmured. He noticed those warm coffee-brown eyes were glassy. He felt his heart plummeted to the ground. He hated making her cry. "Baby, I'm going to -."

"Shh," she whispered, bringing a finger to his lips. He complied, disheartened. "I want to give you something to remember me by," she continued equally softly. She removed her blouse and tossed it to the floor.

The sky was darkening outside when Edward was cradling Bella in his arms, sweaty and heaving. Bella ran a hand through the soft bronze locks, willing her heart to slow down. "Remember to come back?" she murmured timidly, her eyes scared.

Edward's heart melted. He captured her lips in a tender, heartbreaking kiss. "Always, Bella. Always. You're home now."

Bella smiled. She's home now.

_**A/N: A pretty blah chapter I guess but I'm trying to appease you guys before throwing in the big angst (which I'm still trying to figure out how to write. Grrrrr). I agree they need to fess up soon but the right moment, oh, when are thou coming? I'm glad some of you like the ACDC song in the last chapter, they are my guilty pleasures :D Oh and regarding the whole sternum thing, I get my toes curling and let out this huge 'aaaahhhh' if my guy kisses me right there on my breast bone. I know it's weird but yeah, misplaced nerve endings, I guess. Hahha. Thank you again for being wonderful, you guys. R&R!**_


	14. Perhaps, Perhaps, Perhaps

_**A/N: Lemonade ahead. Considered yourself properly warned :) Private Practice and Prison Break don't belong to me. But maybe Wentworth Miller does.**_

_If you cant make your mind up,  
Well never get started.  
And I dont wanna wind up  
Being parted, broken-hearted._

_**Perhaps, Perhaps, Perhaps ~ Cake**_

The phone was ringing.

Sighing, Bella heaved herself from the stool to retrieve the cordless phone on the wall. Who would be calling this early in the morning?

"Hello?"

"Hello, beautiful," greeted the soft, velvety voice.

Bella almost swooned. She felt her heart skipped a bit. "Edward," she murmured.

"Bella," the man mocked. She could almost imagine his crooked grin. "I missed you, baby," his voice dropped huskily.

Bella sighed, slumping her body against the wall. "I missed you too..."

They were quiet for awhile, each conveying thoughts across the ocean. There was no need for words. Then Edward chuckled. "What's for breakfast?"

Shrugging, Bella twirled a strand of hair around her finger. "You know, the usual..."

"Have you actually eaten, Bella?" Edward inquired sternly.

"I drank coffee," she replied, her tone defiant.

Edward groaned. "Bella..."

"I'll eat something, ok?" she reassured him quickly.

"You'd better," he growled. "What are you wearing?"

Bella blushed. She looked down at her attire and bit her lip. "Um, don't be mad, okay?"

His chuckle tickled her ear. "Why would I be mad?"

"I took one of your button downs for bed," she replied guiltily. She had worn her normal PJs to bed, but after tossing and turning til about 2 last night, she marched to his wardrobe, pulled out a dress shirt and wore it to bed. She had gone to sleep in less than five minutes later.

"Bella, I would never be mad for that," he replied gruffly.

She heard the sound of the door opening and closing. "Where are you? Aren't you supposed to be having lunch now?" she inquired curiously.

"I have another hour," he responded distractedly. "Which panties are you wearing?"

Bella felt her cheeks heated up. How could it be that the man still managed to make her blush even when he was thousands of miles away? "Black lace boyshort," she responded timidly.

Edward groaned again. Bella heard a zipper being slid down. "Hot damn, baby. Run a finger along your pantyline for me, please."

Bella gasped. "Edward..."

"Do it, Bella."

She obliged and moaned.

"That's right, love. Now, move your panty aside and insert a finger into yourself, Bella," Edward's husky voice ordered.

"Edward..."

"What is it, love?"

"I'm so horny. Can you FeDex yourself to me for an hour, please? I'll return you back by lunchtime, I promise," Bella pleaded, her fingers were sensually pleasuring herself.

"Bella, baby, you don't know how tempting it is for me to fly back right now. Just play along, okay? I promise you it'll be as good."

"Promise?"

Edward chuckled. "Promise. Now, finger yourself, sweetheart. Imagine it my finger inserting you right now. I'm pumping you, in and out. In and out." He purposely dragged the last sentence slowly.

Bella let out a soft moan as her finger rubbed with her clit. She imagined it was Edward's long piano one that was working her. "Uhh... I want to touch you, Edward."

"You're touching me, baby. Your hand around my cock, pumping me, up and down, up and down," Edward grunted with much difficulty.

"I want to put my tongue on you..."

"Shit, baby. I want to put my tongue on you too. I'm adding another finger into you. Slow at first, darling. Then fast."

"Edward, lick me, baby," Bella whispered. She knew she was close.

He groaned. "Bella, you're killing me. I want to fuck you, baby. All day long."

"Imagine me riding your huge cock, Edward. Your balls slapping against my ass. My tits bouncing in your face..." she hummed softly. It was like being drunk of Edward's dazzling voice. "You feel so good, baby. Large and hard. Mmm... I think I'm cumming soon, Edward," she confessed, her sentence coming in halts.

"Fuck, Bella," Edward moaned. "I'm close too." Moments later Bella could hear panting coming from Edward. The man then chuckled softly. "Baby, that was fucking hot. That mouth, I want to kiss it and never stop."

"Please do," Bella replied, grinning lazily. She realized she was still slumped against her kitchen wall, her fingers still inside of her. Then she pouted. "Now I'm going to miss you all the time, Edward. It's entirely your fault."

"Then there's no helping it, isn't it? We just have to have phone sex all the time then," Edward proposed. Bella could almost see the sexy crooked grin on his face.

Bella chuckled. "It's a deal." The small clock hung in the kitchen dinged eight times. "Crap!"

"What's wrong, love?"

"I'm late for my appointment with Rosie!" she rushed, panicking. Grabbing her discarded panty with her, Bella dashed for her bedroom. "Edward, you're such a bad influence!"

"Baby, I just jizzed all over the toilet seat and I'm the bad influence here?"

"Oh, alright. We're even, Cullen. But I really got to go."

"And I need to clean up. Yeck." Bella laughed. Must be his cum sticking all over the place. Bella mourned for awhile. Those stuff should have been in her, she thought longingly. "Send my love to Rosalie," Edward continued.

"Will do."

"I miss you, Bella Cullen."

"I miss you too, Edward Cullen."

* * *

"Jeez, Bella. Twenty-four minutes. Some sort of a record for you. What were you doing? Having phone sex?" Rosalie asked dryly, tapping her stiletto-clad foot impatiently on the floor.

Blushing, Bella ducked her head before kissing Rosalie on the cheek. "Sorry. Alarm. Traffic."

Rosalie narrowed her eyes at the red hue on her best friend's cheeks and her jaw dropped open. "Oh my God, you were having phone sex, weren't you?" she said, pointing an accusing finger to Bella.

A few of the passer byes in front of the clinic turned their heads at Rosalie's outburst. Bella was giving the city stop signs some heavy competition. "Why don't you say it louder, Rosie. I don't think the people in China heard you," she muttered sarcastically, before pulling the smug woman with her into the establishment.

They were immediately greeted by a nurse who ushered them to the receptionist. After filling in some forms, the woman behind the counter raised her head and looked at Bella apologetically. "Miss Swan?"

Bella gave her a confusing smile. "Mrs. Cullen, please."

"Mrs. Cullen. It seems that you have missed an appointment here two months ago. We tried calling you and your assistant but you were inaccessible. We're deeply sorry," the woman apologized.

Frowning, Bella tried to recall where she was and any appointment she had lined up three months back. Oh. _Oh_. She smiled and waved her hand dismissively. "It's okay. I was out of the country. I'm sorry I am such a troublesome patient to keep up."

The woman looked at Bella cautiously. "Are you sure? I could slide in your time along with the other Mrs. Cullen today."

She bit her bottom lip and pondered. She wondered whether this is the sort of joint decision married couples always make? Were she and Edward that kind of married couple who make this sort of joint decision?

"Ma'am?"

"I'm sorry. Next week Monday would be preferable. Thank you," she spoke, smiling gratefully.

Later, they were seated in the hallway facing a room marked 'Dr. Addison Montgomery'.

"Thanks, Bella."

Bella raised her eyes from her IPhone and smiled. "No need for thanks."

"Sorry to drag you from your amorous phone call," Rosalie added sheepishly.

Bella turned tomato again. "Rosie..."

"How many times did he make you cum on your fingers today, Bella?" Rosalie murmured softly, her eyes twinkling wickedly.

Realising that Rosalie wasn't going to drop the subject soon, Bella raised three fingers guiltily.

Rosalie shook her head in amazement. "All from a Trans Atlantic booty call? Damn, that boy has got some talents in him," she replied, chuckling.

"One time was when I was showering," Bella admitted, shamefaced.

Rosalie howled, gaining dirty looks from other patients. She waved them off nonchalantly. "And that was why you were twenty-four minutes late, weren't you?"

"Aren't you the bright one," Bella replied sarcastically.

"You guys are like a bunch of high school kids it's embarrassing," Rosalie joked. "How long has it been? Three months? Honeymoon's over in case you didn't get the memo."

Bella chuckled. She did feel like a giddy high school girl every time she thought about Edward. "Oh, the memo must have gotten lost in the mail, I guess," she replied, shrugging.

"Oh, young love," Rosalie said dramatically. She frowned as she suddenly remembered something. "What kind of appointment are you having next Monday?"

"For my routine Depo," Bella answered easily.

Rosalie's forehead furrowed deeper. "Are you sure, Bella? Have you talked to Edward about this?"

"Um, no." She wasn't about to scare the poor guy by talking about family planning. They weren't even in a real marriage. Were they?

Rosalie shook her head disapprovingly. "You should, you know."

The door swung open and a nurse in a pink scrub appeared. "Rosalie Cullen," she called. Bella breathed a sigh of relief.

Giving Bella a dirty look, Rosalie stood up and shot Bella a 'We'll talk later' look. "Ya wait for me here, Bells?" she inquired, sounding hopeful.

Bella knew Rosalie wanted her to be there. She decided to lighten the atmosphere and smirked. "And miss seeing your va-jay-jay, Rosie?"

Laughing, Rosalie punched Bella's shoulder playfully. Both women walked into the room, arms linked. They had each other.

Bring it on, world.

* * *

It was an exhausting day. He had convinced the company to sell the right for the latest sixth generation cephalosporin antibiotics to CP after a long heated debate. He wasn't sure if he could switch his tongue back to English after speaking German for three straight hours. He needed to do it soon because he couldn't wait to call Bella.

But again, it would be sexy to say 'Ich liebe dich' to Bella.

He had chickened out from telling the English version to her before they cut off their conversation this morning. He had figured, with his jizz still in his hand, he should select a more romantic backdrop to confess his growing affection for her. He wasn't about to tell the future mother of his children he loved her for the first time in a phone call made from his hotel room toilet.

Yes. He was so far gone that he had started seeing little Cullens with bronze hair and brown eyes running around their house.

Smiling to himself, Edward collected the paperwork from his table and shoved them into his briefcase. He could rearrange them later. He needed to talk to Bella, pronto.

He was about to switch off the table lamp when the oak door of his Berlin office cracked open. He thought his assistant had gone back home for the day.

"Edward."

He froze in his place. The last time he had heard that voice was four years back. And right after the voice owner had left him, he had gone into what Bella had dubbed 'Edward Cullen's Great Depression'.

She stood there in the doorway, looking as beautiful as ever in a sexy yellow summer dress. He gulped. It was as if his heart was beating outside his chest.

"Tanya?"

_**A/N2: Sorry for the short chapter. It is essential to introduce the main element of the angst into the picture. Now that I reread the entire chapter, man I'm such a cliché. And what gave you guys the idea that Bella was preggers?? Hahha. Such smart people my readers are. However, I am not confirming it here. So stay tuned for future chapters. Embry, Seth and Leah were introduced. Where's Jacob, you ask? Stay tuned too. I know I am in need of a beta reader but since I'm having some bad experience with one I had previously (she waited a month to get back to me. By that time I was like 'what update?') so yeah, I'm not too sure. I am amazed reading your reviews on how some of you people juggle between work, kids, husband, laundry, cooking, carpools etc etc just to read my story. For that I thank you. Hopefully you guys won't lose interest with the story ever. R & R!**_


	15. Underneath

_There is no difference  
In what we're doing in here  
That doesn't show up as big as it does out there  
So why spend all our time undressing our bandages  
When we've the ultimate key to the cause  
right here all underneath._

_**Underneath ~ Alanis Morissette**_

Angela shook her head. Bella had been staring at the phone all throughout lunch period.

"Whose call are you waiting for, Bella?" Angela inquired casually, shoving a lettuce into her mouth.

Grinning slightly, Bella snapped her head from looking down at the IPhone. "Edward's."

Angela rolled her eyes. "Figures," she muttered, smiling good-naturedly. "You guys are disgustingly corny it's not funny."

"Says the girl who receives a Hallmark card every other day," Bella shot back, smirking triumphantly.

Angela laughed. Ben did have his cheesy moments. "When is Edward getting back from Berlin?"

Shoulders slumped, Bella proceeded on stabbing a tomato in her salad. She frowned as the vegetable dropped off her fork. "Not too sure. He's pretty busy over there." Too busy he missed four days of phone call already, Bella told herself. Her face darkened.

Sighing, Angela decided a change of topic was in order. "I think I need some help with my wardrobe for graduation."

Bella raised an eyebrow. "Okay. Want to come over? I'll call Alice to help us."

"That'd be great," Angela replied gratefully. Truth was, she just wanted to keep her friend company. She knew it was the first time Bella and Edward had spent time apart after the wedding. She noticed a group of students approaching their table, one of them bearing a camera. "Don't look but I think your kids are coming this way," she informed.

A smile instantly bloomed on Bella's face.

"Mrs. C?"

Both teachers turned in their seat to face the crowd. Bella recognized that all of them were from her European History AP class. "Hey guys," she greeted. "Enjoying your last lunch in the cafeteria? I heard there's actually beef in the Sloppy Joe today," she kidded.

The students laughed. A lanky boy with a blue backpack and a camera spoke. "About that, Mrs. C. Are you cool with snapping some photos with us? Just want to have something to remember the coolest, prettiest history teacher by."

Angela aww-ed. She wished she was teaching eleventh and twelfth grade too.

Bella pretended to wipe a fake tear. "Gosh you guys, I'm touched." The kids chuckled. "So where do you want to do this? Is it still cool to do the peace sign?" she asked, getting off from her chair.

They were herded outside by Angela, who was acting as the camerawoman. The Arts teacher took great precision at arranging the students as she was an aspiring freelance photographer. A formal shot had Bella standing in the middle of the group. Another one from a superior view. Angela had insisted on pulling a chair out from the cafe to do the shot. The kids and Bella beamed up to the camera, the summer sun shining down on them. It was a beautiful shot.

Next, Angela told them to go crazy. Some of the boys had even lifted Bella in the air and displayed her. The girls threw their arms around her in the effort of squashing her tightly. There was a shot of them lining up outside the baseball field, holding on to the perimeter fence, channelling off an ad from Prison Break.

After promising for another round of photo shoot tomorrow post-graduation, they parted with a round of hugs and well-wishes. "You should totally Facebook, Mrs. C. That way we could tag you in all of these photos," one of the students said.

"Nah, Mrs. C doesn't need FB. She only needs Page Six," another one added, garnering snickers from the others. Bella rolled her eyes. Of course Page Six made it into a total havoc the first day she had started teaching a year ago.

"Please email me the photos, Emily. Maybe I'll send one to Page Six especially the Prison Break ones. They would have a field day," she quipped. Angela and the kids laughed. Leave it to Bella to make fun of her socialite standing. "Now, come on. Get out of here. I know you guys are free after lunch," she playfully shooed them off.

"I'm going to miss them," Bella said wistfully as the two teachers watched the students went off.

Angela swung an arm around her friend's shoulder. "They're going to miss you too, Bella."

* * *

The box was sitting there on the coffee table when she arrived home.

Tiffany & Co. With a note that merely read _'Miss you. EC'_. It wasn't even in his characteristic cursive handwriting.

He must have been busier than she thought.

With a sigh, Bella lifted the lid of the gold velvet box and she was left speechless. A necklace with round brilliant diamonds in platinum.

"Bell-a!" Bella heard Rosalie's voice echoing from the hallway. "Where are you?"

Still staring at the necklace in shock, Bella called back to her visitors. "In the sitting room." Her voice sounded weak even to her ears.

"Hey, stranger. Up for an early dinner?" Rosalie asked, dropping a kiss on Bella's hair. Her eyes widened at the jewellery in her sister in-law's hand. "Whoa."

Bella nodded languidly. "Whoa is right," she agreed.

Rosalie plopped down next to Bella on the couch. Her expression was unreadable. "When was the last phone call, Bells?" she inquired softly.

Bella bit her bottom lip. "Four days ago?"

Rosalie raised an eyebrow.

"He's busy, Rosie."

"Apparently," was Rosalie's biting comment, jutting her chin toward the Tiffany & Co box.

Trying to lighten the atmosphere, Bella gave a nervous smile. "Since when does receiving expensive jewellery from a loving spouse a bad sign in our society, Rosie?"

"Since the word infidelity made the dictionary, Bella," Rosalie responded, giving her a 'duh' look.

"Come on, it is a tasteful design, don't you think? Not gaudy at all," Bella defended.

The necklace exchanged hands and Rosalie took a moment to study the intricate designs. She nodded begrudgingly. "Yes, it's not hurtful to look at," she admitted. She offered a small smile. "Maybe this is a peace offering for being so busy?"

Bella smiled, but couldn't help the frown. Edward must not really know her if he thought he'd need expensive trinkets to buy her understanding.

Just then, her phone rang. Bella's heart thudded loudly in her chest as she scoured her tote for her phone. Once she found the gadget, her hope was squashed as it wasn't Edward's name blinking on the screen. But she smiled nevertheless. It has been a long time since she had heard from this particular caller.

"Hey, Jake!"

Rosalie's smile blossomed. She liked Jake. She rose from the couch to get herself a glass of water from the kitchen.

The man on the other end laughed. "Hey, Bells! So good to finally hear your voice!"

Bella laughed. She really missed talking to Jake. "Who asked you to take a job offer halfway across the world with no internet connection and phone coverage whatsoever?" she retorted.

"Aww, come on, Bells. I know you'd like Borneo too. You should totally come and see the place for yourself," Jake defended.

Bella chuckled. She had read about Borneo in magazines and internet when her thoughts brought her to Jake in passing. She had to admit Borneo did sound like a paradise on earth. "One of these days, Jake. Now, are you sure the orang-utans are not rubbing off on you?" she joked.

"Funny, Bells," Jake growled good-naturedly. "By the way, I'm home!" he shouted into the phone excitedly.

"Down, boy," Bella yelled back, giggling. "It's about damn time!"

"Yeah. I can't wait to see my girl," he replied, his voice wistful.

Bella laughed. "I bet you my good arm and leg that she can't wait to see you too."

"Really?" he asked childishly.

"Gosh, just go and pay her a visit already. Don't tell me you didn't inform her you're coming back??"

Jake chuckled sheepishly. "I told her I'm coming back next week. I wanted to surprise her."

"Aww, Jake. When exactly did you grow a romantic bone? While kayaking down the river or wrestling one of the crocs there?" Bella teased.

"Shut up, Bells," Jake replied, laughing. "Anyway, can I drop by tomorrow? I need to pass you something."

"Sure. But have you heard from the grapevine? I'm no longer in uptown," she informed.

"How could I not, Bells? Mrs. Cullen now, eh? That sounds good. Has he been treating you well?"

The question made her look down on the cool chain in her hand. The shiny diamonds were blinking back to her, trying to tell her a story. "Yes, Jake. We're happy," she replied. That was the truth.

"Good," Jake replied gruffly. "I don't want to have to go and mess that face and perfect hair of his."

"Hey, don't make fun of my man," she reprimanded playfully.

"Yeah, yeah, Bells. Anyway, be home tomorrow at two, please. I need to pass you the ring."

Bella groaned. "We had this talk already, Jake. I can't possibly be both the best woman and the matron in-honour!"

"Oh, come on, Bells! That's totally unfair! How come you put out for her and not for me? I thought I knew you longer," Jake protested.

"I'm her right wingwoman, Jake. Surely you understand that," Bella tried to reason.

"Yeah? You were my wingwoman for years before she came into the picture. I can't believe you, Bells," Jake said.

"If you're trying to guilt trip me, you're doing a mighty good job," Bella commented dryly. "Fine! Why don't you make me the minister too while you're ahead!" she added sarcastically. "Whoever's jealous of his own fiancée anyway?"

Jake whooped joyfully, ignoring Bella's sarcastic comments. "Thanks, Bells! I love you!"

Laughing, Bella shook her head at her oldest friend's antics. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Get off the phone and go see your fiancée. Don't call back until you've had countless rounds of hot reunion monkey sex!" she hollered into the phone before hanging up.

Bella was still laughing when Rosalie returned from the kitchen. The older woman gave her a wide smile. "It's refreshing to see you three, you know?"

Her laughter slowed down and Bella gave Rosalie a confused smile. "Why is that?"

"Whoever heard of an ex becoming both the best woman to her ex and the matron of honour to his fiancée?"

Bella grinned. It did sound perplexing to outsiders. "We are all friends above everything else, Rosie," she explained. "I love Jake dearly in the platonic sense. Besides, when we parted ways, which was aeons ago, we parted on good terms."

"And you were the one who introduced Leah to him, right?"

"Yep. I'm glad they're having their happy ending soon."

"Like you had yours?"

Bella's gaze fell on the necklace again. Her lips curled into a small smile. "Like I had mine."

* * *

"That was fun! I should start attending high school graduation with you as a yearly event!" Alice enthused, clapping her hand as she took a seat at their reserved table.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Only you could make a normal high school graduation into a socialite agenda," she teased the pixie good-naturedly.

Alice took Bella's words a tad bit too seriously and started tapping her chin. "Now that you've mentioned it, the school is short on computers and literary reference, correct?" She started rummaging her clutch for her phone. "We could totally organize a fundraiser for the school. Maybe a formal in fall? Hmm?"

Bella slapped her forehead. "I was just kidding, Alice. You can't play favourite on a district school like that. The rest of the public education system would question your intention and you'll be doing a lot on unnecessary explanation."

Alice pouted. "But that auditorium could use a new paint finish, Bella."

"Tell me about it. We're doing out best. Don't worry," Bella replied, smiling and patting Alice's hand.

"The kids surely love you, Bella," Alice remarked, smiling softly.

"I love them too. So it's good that some of my affection is reciprocated," Bella joked. A waiter glided to their table to get their order.

"You still plan on teaching next year?" Alice inquired once the waited departed from their table.

Bella nodded, taking a sip of her Perrier. "I do. I don't think I'm ever going to quit," she confessed. "I love the job as much as I love collecting rare artefacts from around the world for the auction house."

Alice shook her head. "I don't know how you and Edward handle it. With both of you travelling to different countries at different times. I can't even handle Jasper being away for more than forty-eight hours! How can you survive a week, Bella?"

Wriggling her eyebrows, Bella gave Alice a smirk. "We've got our ways."

"Oh, one of it should be that thing dangling around your neck," Alice teased, gesturing to Edward's gift.

Bella blushed.

"Isabella Swan. Is that you?"

Bella saw Alice's frown before she turned in her seat to greet the owner of the voice. Her own smile dropped upon seeing the beautiful blonde in front of her. "Tanya Denali," she heard herself say.

Tanya's elegant brow rose slightly. She gave an amiable nod to Alice. "Alice Whitlock too. Fancy meeting you all here."

Bella forced a smile of her face. She offered a hand to Tanya. The woman touched it with the tips of her fingers before leaning down to airkiss Bella on both cheeks. "It's been so long, Isabella."

"It is, indeed," Bella replied, another plastic smile on her face. "When did you get back from Europe, Tanya?"

The corner of Tanya's lips curved slightly. "My flight just came in last night. I'm back for good."

Alice coughed, making her presence known. "How delightful," she remarked sarcastically.

The smirk on Tanya's face grew wider. "It is. Actually, it was Edward who offered me a job here in New York," she explained, shifting her bronze-coloured clutch between hands. "I ran into him in Berlin and I was one of the representatives for the rivalling company. We had a good talk on the future of pharmaceutical empire and I ended up with a job offer."

Bella felt all the blood drained from her face. She saw Tanya's innocent smile and maintained her demeanour. "That's great, Tanya. CP could use another capable hand to expand the business," she replied diplomatically, no signs of shock or remorse betraying her face.

Tanya raised an eyebrow. It was as if she did not expect such a cordial response. Her eyes fell to the necklace around Bella's graceful neck. "I see the necklace looks becoming on you, Isabella," she noted subtly. "Edward had me chose it for you. I hope you like it," she added, her eyes boring straight into Bella's.

Bella stared back on. "Why thank you, Tanya. You have an eye on you."

The staring game came to an end as Tanya flipped her hair and waved her arm listlessly. "You're welcome. I see my lunch date is here. I'll see you around, Isabella, Alice."

"You can count on it," Bella muttered.

* * *

"Your husband is so dead," Alice announced as Bella dropped her off at the corner of Third Avenue.

Bella remained silence. So many thoughts were running in her head right then.

"Why didn't you poke that bitch in her eyes, Bella??"

Finally, Bella let out a small laugh. "Because I have class, Alice."

Alice grumbled. "That you do, sweetie. I would claw her with my French mani if you didn't handle the situation so calmly."

Bella patted Alice's shoulder. "Thanks, champ."

"You're analysing, aren't you?"

"That I am," Bella admitted. "I'm giving him the benefit of the doubt."

Alice rolled her eyes. "That's sensible Bella talking, am I right? Can we switch to irrational Bella for awhile?"

"I like sensible Bella," Bella defended.

"Sensible Bella is naive and clueless. This situation doesn't suit her."

"We have a situation?"

"A bitchy ex-girlfriend back in town because your dumbass of a husband hired her, hell yes we have a situation," Alice yelled. A few heads turned their way. Some even gave Bella sympathetic looks.

Bella cringed. Between Alice and Rosalie she wouldn't need Page Six. "Well, when you phrase it that way..."

Alice ignored the crowd and pulled Bella into her building. In the lift, she ordered, "Irrational Bella. Out. Now."

Bella threw her hands up in the air, frustrated. "Fine! I feel restless because my dumbass of a husband has not been returning my phone calls for four days now. I feel stupid because he thought a necklace is something what I want. I feel utterly mortified that said necklace was chosen by his ex-girlfriend. And the icing on the cake, I have a hunch that they may have slept together because I agreed to a fucking Trans Atlantic affair before the wedding!"

Alice reeled back against the elevator wall. "Whoa."

"Can I switch back to sensible Bella?"

"No, no. Irrational Bella is good. Let's work on it some more."

Sighing, Bella stepped out of the lift as the door slid open. "Why, Alice? Maybe I have been fooling myself all this while. Maybe I'm just a way to relieve the itch, you know? I was willing, so I am not blaming anybody."

"No! NO!" Alice shouted. "How could you say that?!"

"Then how do you want me to rephrase it, Alice? No matter how I look at it, Edward and I are going our separate ways this August. It was predetermined. Tanya serves as a wakeup reminder. A much needed wakeup reminder," Bella spoke, her voice cracking at the end. "I should send her a fucking fruit basket or something," she added under her breath.

Alice's heart went out for Bella. "Bella, you know things have changed between you two. You can't deny it," Alice said softly. "You love him."

Bella merely stared at the wall of Alice's hallway.

"Are you switching back to sensible Bella?"

"Alice, do you think I should fight back?" Bella asked suddenly.

Alice's ears perked. "Who's asking?"

"Sensible Bella."

Alice performed the Sign of the Cross. She would genuflect if the Prada dress she was wearing wasn't on the short side. "I think I'm liking sensible Bella." She pulled the taller woman into her sitting room. "So tell me of your game plan..."

_**A/N: I'm sorry but I really wanted to somebody to beta this chapter except that I haven't the time to actually get in touch with said beta. I want to say thank you to you all who volunteered, I'm touched you want to spend time correcting this story =) I'm not going to make Edward SUPERdumb. But generally guys simply just are, even if only a tiny bit, most of the time, so I couldn't help it. But that doesn't make us love them any less, no? **_

_**Like all the cliché soaps on CW, of course there'd be a love trigonometry (I stopped calling it triangle after watching OTH's Lucas handling Lindsey, Brooke and Peyton at the same time. I still don't get what the hype is over that guy). I hope you all will be patient with me. Thank you for numerous ideas you guys have given me, trust me all of them are useful in shaping up this story.**_

_**And on a final note, I hope you like my Jacob. I think there's more to him than childish tantrums and vengeance, right?**_


	16. Like Eating Glass

_And I know that you're busy too  
I know that you care  
You got your finger on the pulse  
You got your eyes everywhere  
And it hurts all the time when you don't return my calls  
And you haven't got the time to remember how it was  
It's so cold in this house  
It's so cold in this house_

_**Like Eating Glass ~ Bloc Party**_

Edward knew he would feel this way upon arriving home. His heart felt like it was being tightly squeezed every time Bella's name came to mind. The past week he had been ridden with so many different emotions. But most of all, guilt.

Tanya had finally walked back into his life. She had disappeared so abruptly, and returned almost as suddenly. He still couldn't get any bearing from the reunion. She was still like the old Tanya Denali he had known. Beautiful, confident, smart and independent. He was once so in love with that woman. For many years throughout his college life, he had worshipped the ground she walked on.

One day, she left without any more explanation than 'she needed a breather'. She had said she wanted to travel the world before she settled down. She had wanted to experience life outside of Upper East Side. So she had taken the first flight out to Rome and never looked back.

Edward was crushed. He had even attempted to go after her, but Tanya had told him to head back. _'I'll come back when I'm ready, Edward,'_ she had said. So with a heavy heart, they had parted in the center of Piazza del Campidoglio.

Four years later, she had stepped in into his Berlin office on that fateful evening. He thought he was ready to give his heart to Bella, but when his eyes fell on Tanya that evening, old feelings had resurfaced, and he felt his gut clenching.

He leaned back against the backseat of his limousine, watching as the lovely figure of his wife glided gracefully down the sidewalk toward their building. Her head was hung low, her hair covering her beautiful face. He wanted to rush out and cradle that gorgeous face within his hands, to kiss away whatever that was clouding her mind. But he kept at bay, content on watching his angel from a distance.

Out of nowhere, a large man in sports jacket and a pair of jeans ran up to Bella, engulfed her and lifted her off in the air. Edward sat up, alarmed. He would recognise the long raven hair and russet skin anywhere. Jacob Black, he thought bitterly.

Bella's expression instantaneously changed. Her chocolate eyes widened as she reciprocated to Jacob's hug. She yelped as Jacob spun her around in the air.

Edward's first instinct was to step out of his hiding and pounce the man holding his wife to the street. Jacob was putting his hands on her everywhere. Edward felt venom pooling in his mouth. He wanted to rip that man's arms apart.

Then he told himself to calm down.

He watched as the two interacted. Jacob released his hold around Bella and placed her safely on the ground. They were talking animatedly. Jacob said something that made Bella blushed prettily and she proceeded to punch in on the arm.

Later, to his surprise, Bella linked her arm around Jacob's and the two of them walked into the building. Edward's heart raced.

He then chided himself. _She is not doing anything you haven't done, Edward. So back off._

But nothing happened with Tanya in Berlin. The woman did drop by his hotel room every single night but he always went to bed alone.

Thinking of his wife.

And how he didn't deserve her.

Edward tapped on the glass dividing the backseat with the driver, signalling him to drive off. The last image of Bella that he saw as the car went around the corner was of her back, entering their home with another man.

* * *

He could hear the shower running.

There was a small velvet box sitting by the bedside table. It wasn't something he had seen before.

He strode purposefully and collected the box from the table. Without hesitation, he opened the lid, and his jaw clenched.

Wedding bands. Beautiful platinum wedding bands.

The shower stopped and Edward swiftly closed the box and returned it to the original place. He waited with bated breath for Bella to appear from the bathroom.

His wife was wrapped in a fluffy white terry towel, her wet chestnut hair was gathered on one shoulder. Edward swallowed. She was breathtaking as ever.

Bella gasped when she noticed a silhouette standing by their bed. Then her heart calmed when she noticed that it was Edward. A smile bloomed on her face. "Welcome home," she whispered, walking slowly toward him.

Edward wanted to lunge at her, wrap his arms around her frame and never let go. But he told himself, he didn't deserve her, not when his own thoughts were so conflicted.

Bella was standing in front of him then. She raised her left hand to cup his right cheek. "Welcome home," she murmured again, as she tiptoed and ghosted a kiss on his lips.

Edward shuddered as he took in Bella's smell of strawberry and freesia. The scent that he had been missing for the last week. He felt his guard lowering as he took hold of both her arms. "Bella..."

"Yes, Edward?" Bella hummed, pulling away, her eyes still closed. "Let me get started on dinner. You must be hungry," she spoke, turning on her heels. "I'll run the bathwater for you," she said before disappearing into the bathroom again.

Edward ran a hand through his messy hair. His mind was in turmoil. One moment Bella was welcoming him home in a gentle lover's caress and as quick as it had started, Bella had pulled away. He felt frustrated. He wanted her to stay in his arm, wrapped in that damn towel which he was about to remove before she pulled away.

After the much needed soothing bath, Edward threw on a pair of pyjama pants and made his way to the kitchen. He saw his wife tasting a strand of spaghetti, checking it to be al dente. The smell of basil and thyme permeated the air. He missed her cooking. Most of all, as he took in her appearance standing there wearing an old Yale t-shirt and her customary Fedora, he realized he missed her the most.

He dropped a kiss on her shoulder and she gasped. "I didn't realize you were there," she admitted.

Edward merely smiled. "What are you cooking?"

"Cajun seafood pasta," she replied, diligently shredding the Swiss cheese. "Okay?" she inquired his approval without lifting her head.

"I love everything you prepare for me, Bella," Edward said honestly. "Shall I grate the other cheese?"

Nodding, Bella passed a grater to Edward. "Yes, please."

They stood side by side, working on their cheese. "Do you like my gift?" he inquired casually. He had gone and bought it right after he had officially hired Tanya. The heavy feeling that had sat in his chest was slightly alleviated once the purchase had been sent on its way.

Bella nodded again. The corners of her lips lifted in a small smile. "I love it. Tanya has impeccable taste."

Edward abruptly stopped grating the cheese. He took a sharp inhale. "Bella -."

"You don't have to keep buying me Tiffany's every time you run into your ex, Edward."

"It's not like that," Edward breathed out, Swiss cheese already forgotten.

Bella methodically measured two cups of heavy cream into a bowl. "Okay." She bent down to retrieve the sieve from the bottom drawer.

Edward caught sight of a sliver of midnight blue lace. He knew he was in trouble. He tried to regulate his breathing.

He watched as Bella drained the spaghetti and set it aside. She washed her hands and proceeded to take out the skillet.

In one swift motion, Edward turned off the stove and went to wash his hands. Without another word, he pulled startled Bella from the kitchen.

"Edward, what are you doing?"

He didn't respond, only the sound of their resounding footsteps broke the silence. He threw opened their bedroom door, his other hand still holding tightly on Bella's wrist.

"Edward -."

He held her around the waist and lifted her into the bed. Bella was shocked. Edward then proceeded to crawl and hover above her. "Tell me to stop, Bella," he spoke calmly, the green of his eyes boring straight into her own brown ones.

Bella was rendered speechless. She gulped. The proximity and intensity of Edward's gaze were making her stomach flip. She tried to open her mouth but no sound came out.

"I need an answer, Bella," he demanded, one hand pushing back a strand of mahogany hair.

The simple touch triggered so many different emotions in her. She knew she couldn't stay away. Her eyes didn't waver when she provided him with an answer.

"No. Don't stop."

* * *

Bella sat back and leaned her head against the bathtub, heaving silently. She pushed away some stray strands of mahogany hair that had escaped the ponytail from her face. She then felt another wave of nausea coming. Quickly she hurled herself up to hang by the toilet bowl and empty her stomach content.

That was the second time she woke up with nausea and an empty bed. Yesterday, her fingers started seeking for Edward's body but to her disappointment, his side of the bed was cold and empty. There was a note on her bedside table saying he had to run some errand at the office since he had been gone for the week. He only returned in the evening, had already eaten his dinner and went straight to his study.

This morning was a repeat of yesterday: the bed sans Edward and nauseous attack upon leaving it. After deciding there was nothing more for her to puke out, she pushed herself up and rinsed her mouth at the sink. Her forehead felt clammy and she groaned. Of all time to get down with something. She had wanted to do some last-minute shopping for Edward's birthday which is tomorrow.

After a quick shower, Bella stumbled into her walk-in closet. She needed to get her chores done. She thought about calling Edward to meet for lunch.

The phone rang once. Then twice. He finally picked up after the eighth ring.

"Hello?"

Bella bit her lip. He sounded frustrated. "Hello, Edward. I'm calling to ask if you want to eat lunch together? I'm thinking Cafe Habana?" she spoke so fast she had sounded like a middle-school kid asking her crush out to prom.

She heard sound of paper rustling. "I'm sorry, Bella. I'm kind of behind in some paperwork," he responded.

Bella swallowed the 'oh' from coming out her lips. "Alright."

There was a foreign voice in the background. "Do you want to order Chinese, Edward?" the voice asked.

Bella could feel her heart drop. Tanya. "Don't let me keep you, Edward," she replied as curt as possible. She told herself she was okay with it.

"I'm sorry, Bella."

"It's okay, Edward. See you at home." _Take that, Tanya. At least he comes home to me._

Bella hung up without waiting for any reply from Edward. She stared at herself at the vanity mirror. Her hair hung wet and her eyes sunken. She sighed.

Suddenly the iPhone vibrated again. Jacob.

"Bells!"

Bella couldn't help the giggle. Jacob was always a bundle of energy. "Jake!" she teased.

"Are you free for lunch, Bells? We need to discuss your bestwoman job and Leah wants you to relay the merits of wearing a veil to her. Bring Edward too so we could do the married-couple-hanging-out thingy!" he enthused.

Bella laughed. "Married-couple-hanging-out thingy?"

"Yeah, you know what I mean. So how about it?"

"I'm free but Edward is unfortunately not. So where do you want to meet?" she replied, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"Aww, that sucks," Jacob spoke. She heard the sound of him drumming his fingers. "In that case let's meet at that Mexican restaurant two blocks from you. Think you can manage to walk two blocks without hubby?" he teased.

Bella rolled her eyes despite her smile. "Hate to break it to you padre, but that restaurant is under renovation now."

"Crap," Jacob cursed. He was craving himself some tacos. "Alright, your pick, amigo."

Bella started salivating at the thought of spicy grilled corn. "How about Cafe Habana? SoHo?"

"Sure. I trust your palate, Bella," Jacob agreed, chuckling. They exchanged a few good natured banters for awhile before hanging up.

Bella squared her shoulders. She had just puked her guts out this morning and she was ready to eat a horse for lunch. And she was ready to forget Edward's brush off earlier too. It was time to have some good quality time with her old friends.

* * *

Edward tried to focus on the different number on the spreadsheet in front of him but all he could see was Bella's disappointed face. He had seen it lots of times back in his college days, when he had started sleeping around after Tanya's departure.

From the corner of his eyes, he could see Tanya's gaze on him. She had been scrutinizing him for the past hour from her side of the couch and it was unnerving him. She had said she wanted to order Chinese when he was on the phone with Bella, and he knew Bella would have heard Tanya's voice. One hour later, multiple boxes of noodles, eggrolls and sesame chicken were littering his coffee table.

_What was Bella having for lunch? Would she be having lunch at all?_

He felt Tanya's thigh making contact with his own.

"Don't you like the sesame chicken, Edward? I remember it was your favourite in college," she said, placing a hand on his thigh, her face painted with concern.

Edward shot her a tight smile. "I still do. But I think Bella has spoiled me. Her version is ten times infinitely better than the takeout," he explained, which was half true. The other half was he had wanted Cuban that day. Especially at Cafe Habana.

Tanya's face was grim. "I bet she's a good homemaker," she commented.

Edward's gaze flew up to her face. "She is an excellent homemaker. But she is more than that. She juggles our home, the kids at school, the auction house and _me_ superbly," he replied firmly.

"How... fascinating," she said, her eyes narrowing. The look vanished in a flash and a smile replaced it. Her hand on his thigh climbed higher. She stopped halfway to his crotch. "I have something to give you." She reached up a hand to in between her cleavage and withdrew a key. She dropped it into the front pocket of his dress shirt.

Edward stared at Tanya warily. The beautiful woman was always up to no good when she had that smile on her face. "What is that, Tanya?"

"That is my new apartment key," she answered huskily. "I don't think you need me to elaborate, Edward."

Edward pushed off from the couch all of the sudden. Tanya's hand on his thigh dropped to the side. He exhaled loudly. "I'm going for a walk. I'll be back after lunch time is over," he announced, grabbing his wallet off his table and sped off from his office.

He drove down Park Avenue, a million thoughts running through his head. Tanya had given him a key. He dug it and stared at the metal. Such a troublesome entity. If he threw it there went all his hopes and dreams of Tanya coming back. How long had he been waiting for it already? Four years? A decade?

If he kept it? He couldn't even bring himself to think about it. If he kept it, he would lose everything. His marriage, however fake it was, although he had made sure earlier to 'preserve' it while he worked on his nerves. But most important of all, he would lose Bella. And he was pretty much sure that Bella was his everything.

At the corner of 4th, Bella's phone call came into his mind. _"I'm thinking Cafe Habana?"_ He sped down Prince Street and soon enough he could find the establishment. He parked but didn't get out of his Lexus. He wasn't sure what Bella would think upon seeing him. _You're being hot one minute, then cold. You're such a girl, Cullen,_ he chastised himself.

After taking a deep breath, he finally stepped out of the car. He would hope she would be pleasantly surprised to see him. He missed her. He hoped she missed him too.

* * *

Leah's look shot daggers at Jacob. "I know you're going to pull the 'you know me longer' card. That is so lame, Black," she retorted, frowning.

Jacob laughed, leaning to the side to kiss his fiancé on her cheek. The woman tried to pull away, but to no avail. "But it is true, baby. She's my best friend first before you stole her away."

"And she is still here," Bella quipped, rolling her eyes good-naturedly. "Look at it this way, Leah. At least you can cut on the bridesmaid dress budget," she joked.

Leah laughed. "Yeah. That's true. But we gotta work on something for you too. Something that represents both sides, Jacob and mine."

"How about you wear one of Leah's bridesmaid dresses with an added jacket and a boutonnière?" Jacob suggested.

Bella and Leah exchanged looks. Both frowned and turned to face the only man at the table. Jacob raised an eyebrow at their expressions and held up both hands. "Hey, it was just a suggestion," he defended.

Bella shook her head in awe. "No, no. I didn't know you be brilliant, Jake. Boutonniere is a nice touch," she complimented.

Leah nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, baby. That was genius!"

Jacob leaned back in his seat, relieved. He wriggled his eyebrow. "Well, tell me something new, girls," he bragged.

Both women rolled their eyes and turned to face each other, effectively ignoring Jacob. They discussed the details of the wedding gown, the bridesmaid gowns and the bachelorette party. Jacob was getting lonely when Leah excused herself to the washroom.

"So, Bells. Leah told me you're flying off to Europe next week. Whatever you do, please don't forget the wedding or I'd be force to hunt your pretty ass down for the wedding bands," Jacob joked.

Bella nodded, sipping on her plain water. "No worries. We'll be back in time for the wedding. I don't think Edward can leave work for too long," she replied, frowning as Edward's name came out.

"What was that, Bells? Trouble in paradise?" Jacob questioned, concern etched on his face.

Shaking her head slightly, Bella flashed him a small smile. "Nah, we're good, Jake."

"Don't lie to me, Bells. That was a frown right there," Jacob said, flicking her forehead playfully.

Bella laughed.

Grinning, Jacob patted lightly on his friend's hand. "So, come on. Tell big papaw what's troubling you, sunshine."

Bella tried hard not to snort. Once she calmed down, she shot a grateful smile to Jacob. "Thanks, Jake. But really, we're fine. He's just too busy with work nowadays," she admitted, omitting some information out.

"Aww, Bells. That man is working hard for you so that you could go on shopping sprees in Fifth Avenue anytime you want. You should be more supportive," Jacob advised, smiling teasingly at her.

Bella rolled her eyes. She chuckled and embraced the warmth Jacob's hand provided hers. She could never tell him about Tanya. Bella knew Jacob would confront Edward about it. He was overprotective that way.

"Whatever it is, Bells, I hope the both of you will work it out. He loves you. Has been since we were back in college," Jacob reassured.

Blushing, Bella dropped her eyes to her lap. "No, he hasn't," she deflected, shaking her head.

"Are you kidding? That guy might not have acknowledged it back then, but the feeling was definitely there. Don't tell me you didn't get all his lingering gazes on you?" Jacob remarked, incredulous at Bella's ignorance.

Her forehead creased. "What lingering gazes, Jake? We were only good friends then? I was dating you, remember?"

Jacob let out a huge guffaw. "Bella, you might had been dating me, but it didn't stop him from looking. Quite jealously, if I may boldly add," he replied, chuckling.

Bella let out a nervous laugh. "Now that's a laugh. I thought he was rotating one woman per week at the time. Where would he find the time to look at me?"

Smiling, Jacob squeezed Bella's hand affectionately. "You are clearly underestimating the power you have on men, Bells. Edward included. He might have been only a good friend to you, but look at where you guys at now. Personally, I'm glad he decided to step up his game. All that tangoing with your feelings is starting to get old," he joked.

Bella coloured again. She had wanted to cry and laugh at the same time at Jacob's remark.

"Don't worry too much about it, Bella. I have a feeling Edward is good for you. The same way you're good for him," Jacob added. "You guys are good together."

"We are?" Bella inquired timidly.

Jacob lifted Bella's chin to smile reassuringly at the woman. "Indeed you are."

_**A/N: I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry. I know I said I will have my things beta-ed by I really can't fit in enough time for it. I am already rushing the writing as it is. I want to get the story done before my finals so that I won't lose my momentum. The chapter is getting more depressing and it's harder to write, since I'm the least depressed person I know (read: a cocktail of being blissfully ignorant and don't-give-a-ff attitude). Please don't throw your laptop or pots and pans at Edward. He's just being dumb. He is not cheating per se, but he is feeling guilty for entertaining thoughts about Tanya. I was tempted to make Edward having a monumental lapse of judgment by sleeping with Tanya, but then it would go against his mounting feelings for Bella. Besides, I'm almost afraid of what you guys are capable are doing if I did just that. =D**_

_**Oh yes, R & R please? =D**_


	17. Broken Vow

_Tell me the words I never said  
Show me the tears you never shed  
Give me the touch  
That one you promised to be mine  
Or has it vanished for all time_

_**Broken Vow ~Lara Fabian**_

Bella paused to inhale deeply although the stale air of New York City was far from invigorating. She tried to regroup. It was June 20th, Edward's 27th birthday. Like any other wife, she had wanted to celebrate with her husband with a magnificent sex in bed. But that was out of question since said husband hasn't returned from wherever he was the previous night.

She had woken up with yet another nausea and an empty bed. She had called him once the clock struck seven last night, but it went straight to the machine. Half an hour later, he had called back when she was in the shower, leaving a message that he had to drive to Hampton to meet a business associate and wouldn't be back for the evening.

The message was played again and again, until she was satisfied with the tone of Edward's voice on the machine. She tried to decipher every word, reading between the lines, like his message was a code from an ancient time. Hampton means out of town. Business associate could mean Tanya. Wouldn't be back for the evening could read 'I'd be fucking said business associate's brain out for the day so I couldn't make it home'.

In the end, she resorted to sleeping in yet another of Edward's oxford. Why she was torturing herself was beyond her.

After emptying her stomach content that morning, she had tried calling him again to wish him happy birthday. The call was redirected to his secretary, Irina, who had told her that Edward would only be in by lunch. At this point, Bella's PDA buzzed out the little reminder of her OBGYN visit at eleven, so that was why she was standing in front of the glass door, her hand on the handle, wishing she could skip everything altogether and go face Edward in his office.

Bella stepped tentatively into the clinic. She was greeted with a warm smile from the receptionist. "Mrs. Cullen? Dr. Montgomery is waiting for you." Bella nodded, thanked the woman and proceeded down the hall.

"Bella, you're a hard one to keep track with," the beautiful doctor greeted as Bella stepped into her office.

Grinning, Bella exchanged perfunctory hug with the doctor before taking her seat in front of the woman. "I'm sorry, Addison. Things have been pretty hectic."

"I see the last name change. Congratulations, Bella," Addison spoke, smiling.

"Thank you, Addison," Bella murmured.

"I'm not miffed at not being invited to the wedding but definitely displeased with your negligence regarding your routine Depo," the doctor joked. "Or are you trying for a baby soon, Bella?"

At the thought of conceiving with Edward, Bella blushed. "I'm sorry, Addison. It was just a small family thing. You didn't miss much," she replied good-naturedly. "And to answer your question, we haven't discussed it yet and I have a hunch that it's a little too early for that..." she drifted.

Addison chuckled. "Alright, Bella. Now, you know the routine. I'm going to do the calcium and hormone level test and we proceed from there. But before that, tell me, do you experience any discomfort or symptoms for the last two months?"

Bella pursed her lips. She was told about the risk of irregular menses, but hers was not affected ever since she had started going on Depo. She tried remembering any changes to her cycle lately, and she frowned. Between graduation, work at the auction house and the whole Tanward debacle, she had forgotten about her own bodily function. "Yes. If I'm not mistaken I think I am kind of two weeks late," she reported. "Can it be one of the side effects?"

Addison jotted on her notepad and nodded. "It can be. Any other signs?"

"Now that you've mentioned it, I have this stomach flu going for a while now. Do you think it will affect the Depo administration later?" Bella inquired, remembering her trips to the toilet last week.

Addison raised an eyebrow. "How long has this stomach flu been going?"

Bella bit her lip. "I believe it has been a week? Nothing major. Just nausea in the morning."

It was Addison's turn to purse her lips. "Do you experience any mood swings or changes in appetite?"

Bella thought for awhile. She did feel like going on a killing rampage due to a certain blonde bomb shell lately but she guessed it was a normal reaction of any jealous women. But her food concoction lately has been getting kind of scary, even for her. "I did mix my pickles and my yogurt for snack two nights ago. Does that count?"

Addison chuckled and jotted down some more. "It definitely counts, Bella." She flashed a comforting smile at Bella before pulling something from her cabinet. She placed a specimen container on the table in front of Bella. "Now, Bella, all your symptoms are suggesting pregnancy. Do not panic, okay?" she spoke soothingly at the sight of Bella's frantic face upon hearing the word 'pregnancy'. "It may be false alarm, but I need you to pee in the cup. Stella will show your way to the restroom," she continued.

"Pregnant?" Bella's hoarse voice almost came out as a whisper.

Addison nodded. "It is a possibility. You missed your routine Depo shot and you are late when you always had a normal cycle."

Bella felt the air was knocked out of her. Her left hand automatically came up to rest on her flat abdomen. She couldn't possibly be pregnant, could she?

"I understand you need time to evaluate the situation -."

Bella shook her head, already grasping the plastic container gingerly in her hand. "No, no. I'll, I'll pee in the cup now," she whispered, standing up.

Addison nodded. "Take your time, Bella."

* * *

Bella was fiddling her thumbs. Then she tapped on the table. She glanced discreetly at her Tissot Bellflower. Alice was seventeen minutes late.

"Hey, baby," a pixie-like woman swop down and kissed her gingerly on the cheek. Alice grinned before taking a seat in front of Bella. "Sorry. You know me," she apologized.

Bella rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "I don't know why you bother but thank you. Next time I'm just going to come in fifteen minutes later than the time discussed."

"I know you wouldn't be mad but I can't take you for granted," Alice spoke, grinning widely. She knew Bella would fall for that.

"Yeah yeah."

Both women thanked the waiter who brought over the menu before going over it. "So, how was the birthday sex?" Alice asked nonchalantly.

Bella stiffened. "There wasn't any birthday sex," she spoke calmly, her eyes going over the pasta section.

Alice's own green eyes bulged. "Are you kidding me? That's like breaking the Ten Commandments, Bella! I thought we discussed not to keep him away from the meat if you don't want him to go to the fly-infested ones!"

Bella cringed at Alice's analogy. "No, I was not keeping him away from the 'meat' like you so eloquently put. He simply didn't come home last night," she replied, taking a sip of her water calmly. "And the night before," she added.

"That idiot," Alice scowled. "I swear if I ever caught the two of them in action I am going to cut his balls off and feed it to Jacob's swamp pitcher plant that he brought back from Borneo. I know that thing would come in handy one day," she ranted, breaking the toothpicks on the table one by one.

Bella bit her bottom lip, stuck between crying and chuckling. Alice looked the image of a serial killer out to breaking some bones while at the same time inadvertently acknowledging her husband's infidelity.

Alice snapped out of her anger when she received no response from Bella. Her eyes widened when she realized her last statement. "Oh, I'm sorry, sweetie! I didn't mean to indicate that the bitch and the moron have something going on already!"

Chuckling, Bella beckoned the waiter and placed an order of mushroom ravioli. Alice was too guilt-stricken so Bella took the liberty to order for her.

"Stop it, Alice. You're right. I am not going to pretend that everything is peachy," Bella spoke firmly.

Sighing, Alice enveloped Bella's hand in hers. "Good. Admission is the first step to recovery."

Bella chuckled. Leave it to Alice to compare her marital problems to a twelve-step program. She sobered quickly when she remembered the gynae visit an hour before."Alice, I need a woman's opinion."

Alice raised an eyebrow. "Yeah? The shoes are okay but I think you could do better with the dress. It's lovely; I love it on you under normal circumstances. But if you want to win this, you need to flaunt it, sweetie. I'm talking ample cleavage, not your Sunday church dress," she responded, giving a single commentary on Bella's wardrobe under one breath.

Bella looked down at her white long-sleeved china pattern Valentino print dress. "Uh, I don't think skank-me-up is going to work, Alice," she spoke tentatively.

Alice rolled her eyes. "I'm not saying fit into the smallest-sized tube and mini out there. I just want to work on your asset. You have a hot body, Bella. I am woman enough to tell you that without being envious. You just don't display it enough."

Chuckling, Bella shook her head. "Thank you for the ego booster. But that wasn't what I needed your opinion on. Although I am telling you beforehand that makeover you're thinking, it is not going to work."

"Why not?" Alice demanded.

Bella shrugged. "I'm going to look like a whale in a few months' time. That's why."

"What do you mean, Bella?"

Bella slid an upside-down Polaroid across the table. Curious, Alice snatched it off gingerly.

Bella counted to three before cuing in the expected shriek. Alice never failed to deliver. Bella crouched lower in her seat as all the patrons in the cafe turned their heads to their table at Alice's screech.

"Oh my God oh my God!" Alice chanted, her eyes lighting up in excitement. "Helloooo, baby Cullen!" she yelled at the Polaroid ecstatically. Bella let out a small laugh at Alice's eccentric behaviour. Standing up from her chair, Alice clanked her spoon to her glass of water to gather everybody's attention. Bella was already pulling on Alice's hand to ask her to sit down.

Ignoring Bella's plea and horrified look, Alice continued to beam a huge smile at the crowd. The diners dropped their cutleries and turned politely at the excited pixie. "Ladies and gentlemen. I apologize for disrupting your lunch hour, but I would like to share a lovely and happy news with all of you," she paused dramatically before bursting, "My sister in-law is pregnant!"

The cafe burst into thundering claps and cheerful well wishes. Alice had forced Bella onto her feet. Embarrassed, Bella nodded her thanks and gave a small wave at the crowd.

"Oh, my God! I am so designing your maternity clothes! I'm thinking lightweight cotton frocks and cute silk tops. What do you think?" Alice enthused.

Bella inhaled deeply. "I'm thinking, should I break it to Edward?"

Alice's eyes widened. "Of course you should! It would be the best birthday gift ever!"

Bella's shoulders slackened. "I don't know, Alice. What if he would take it as my way to chain him to me?"

"Nonsense, Bella. He loves you. And he will love the baby. Right now he is just lingering too long in his past. He just needed a right nudge to tell him to step forward. And the baby will just do the job," Alice spoke, holding Bella's hand in hers.

"That's the problem, Alice. I don't want him stepping into the future thinking that he is being roped into it. I want him to do it under his own admission," Bella explained. She let out a small sigh. "I don't know, Alice. This one may backfire on me. He never gave any indication he wanted a child," she continued softly.

"Bella, there is no way Edward is going to hold the baby against you. Edward may be an idiot, but he is not heartless. He had admitted to Jasper that he wanted to start a family with you soon."

Bella raised her gaze to stare into Alice's eyes. "He did?" she questioned timidly.

Alice nodded her head firmly. "He did." Alice's lips turned into an upward curve. "How far along are you?"

Bella finally smiled. "Six weeks."

"I didn't know you and Edward were getting jiggy that far back," Alice spoke, raising an eyebrow. She had on a naughty smirk.

Bella blushed, remembering the night with Edward. "It was that first time," she replied.

"Whoa. Go Edward. My brother, the sniper in Prada," Alice joked.

Bella laughed despite the situation. Her eyes softened after Alice smiled reassuringly at her. "Are you sure he'll take the news positively?" Bella asked again, her hand subconsciously rubbed her still flat tummy.

"Take my word, Bella. This baby will be the best thing to ever happen to you guys," Alice said with conviction. "Now, I have dibs on godmother!"

Rolling her eyes, Bella smiled. She left Alice to her babbles about baby shower and clothes. Her mind was occupied by a single person. And for her own sake, she truly wished that Alice was right.

* * *

"Happy birthday."

Edward shifted his gaze from the panoramic view of New York City to the stunning woman standing in his doorway. Bella was clutching her purse to her chest with one hand, and holding a box of gift in the other. She looked nervous.

Pursing his lips, he motioned for her to come in. Bella took a tentative step forward. He could see she was hesitating to speak. She walked closer to his table and placed the gift on it. "It's not much, but I hope you like it," she added.

Edward flicked a gaze at the present, contemplating his next move. He wasn't sure he wanted to open it.

"Open it."

He sighed and obliged. He methodically unwrapped the present, going through the steps patiently. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Bella watching him anxiously. Once opened, the box revealed a distinctively familiar yellow-covered book. On the front was written: Board Games for Dummies.

He couldn't help it. She was good. He chuckled.

"I thought it would be useful for future visits to our parents' crib," Bella tried joking. It was a gag gift, and she was relieved it at least elicited a chuckle from him.

"Thank you, Bella," he spoke, a small smile on his lips that did not exactly reach his eyes.

"Are you ready for your next gift?"

He raised an eyebrow and shoved his hands in his pockets. "There's more?" They still haven't seated.

Nodding, Bella fished around in her purse and came up with a set of keys and an envelope. She looked downright nervous. "I wish you could have come home last night," she spoke, her voice barely audible.

"The meeting ran late, Bella," Edward answered curtly from his position by the window.

"The meeting, huh?" she responded, biting her bottom lip. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound clingy," she apologized quietly.

"What was that supposed to mean, Bella?"

Panicked, Bella took a step back. "Nothing," she stammered. She exhaled slowly as Edward ran a hand through his hair. He looked frustrated. "Look, I didn't mean to bring Tanya up two nights back -."

"Tanya has nothing to do with this, Bella."

Bella was stumped. Edward was looking sharply at her, his jaw clenching. She didn't understand why he was looking at her with such ferocity. She felt her own anger bubbling inside her. If anybody deserved to be mad in that room, it was definitely not Edward. "Then the fact that you hired her on the spot after years of not seeing each other was just a coincidence?" she fired back, gaining closer to him.

Edward scoffed. "It's just business. What right do you have to be so insecure?" he shot, raising an eyebrow at her.

Bella's eyes were blazing. "Right. I'm sorry I overstepped the boundary," she apologized curtly. She took a couple of deep breaths, fully aware of Edward scrutinizing her.

"I will be quite busy next week. I may not be coming home for a few nights. We may have to cancel Ljubljana," he spoke emotionlessly, his face turned to the window.

Bella's shoulders dropped. She clenched her hands tightly. "For how long?" she inquired softly.

Edward spun on his heels. "Why? So you could arrange the appropriate time to invite Jacob over?" he spat, his eyes full of hatred.

Bella snapped her head up to him sharply.

"You don't think I'd find out, Bella? Jacob's back, isn't he?" Edward sneered. He purposefully strode closer to his wife, towering over her. "You married me, Bella. You've been sleeping in our bed yet you go behind my back to see that vile son of a bitch," he whispered harshly into her ears.

They were in staring at each other in a battle of dominance. Edward's eyes were ablaze, while Bella's seemed to drop in temperature.

"How long have you been fucking him behind my back, Bella?"

The staring game went on.

"Answer me," he urged quietly.

After what seemed like an eternity, Bella dropped her gaze. She sidestepped Edward, leaving the keys on his table. She shoved the envelope back into her clutch. "The keys will open a container in Piran. Just go whenever you can free up your schedule," she spoke softly before proceeding to the door. Her hand on the knob, she hesitated. "Goodbye, Edward," she said without looking back.

_**A/N: You know, I really felt like hurling myself into an ocean after rereading this over and over. I hate angst! Why did I say I wanted to do it in the first place? On a happier note, I hope you guys are satisfied with Bella and Alice's girl talk. God knows these two don't get together enough.**_

_**No rotted tomatoes or potted plants please. I'm not really sure how it works in the maternity clinic not having attended one, so forgive me if I don't get the facts straight. I read every single one of your reviews and I am delighted to find out you guys are so invested in the story, some of you have even managed to figure out the story outline. Hahha. I hope it's not too cliché, and too disappointing. But oh well, do tell me what you guys think.**_

_**I agree love can't be a definitive black and white =) And a shout out to Legna989 for believing in me. Thank you! **_


	18. Kindly Unspoken

_In the days of my folly  
I followed your rules  
Did what Simon Says to do  
But I won't let melancholy  
Play me for a fool  
Oh, no I'm on my way somewhere new_

_**Kindly Unspoken ~ Kate Voegele**_

Edward hesitated before stepping out from the lift. It has been six days since the run-in with Bella and the mofo at Cafe Habana, and five days since his birthday, and he wasn't sure if he was ready to face Bella yet. He knew she was already on her summer vacation since school has been let out for the year. If he was lucky, she would be out with that asshole and he would have the penthouse to himself.

The first thing he noticed was the closed curtain. The sitting room that was used to the sunlight pouring from the top to bottom window looked sombre in the dark. Good, he thought. It meant Bella wasn't home. He felt rage at the thought of his wife with that imbecile, but pushed it to the back of his recesses.

He walked to the kitchen to get himself a bottle of water. The island looked spotless. There was a single medium-sized Tupperware sitting on it. Curious, he retrieved it and opened the lid. Peanut butter cookies. His face brightened. He hadn't had one in forever. He took one out and bit into it. Heavenly.

He opened the fridge and was in for another surprise. Usually the huge two-door fridge would be filled to the brim. There were a few cans of beer left, some bottled water and nothing else. Shrugging, he grabbed a mineral water and slammed the door shut.

Grabbing the peanut butter cookie container off the island, he proceeded down the hall toward Bella's quarters. On the way he contemplated. Maybe it was time to move back to his own room. He felt something heavy sitting in his chest. He blamed indigestion. He did chow down the cookies too quickly for his own good.

He nudged the door open with his foot and immediately cringed. The mental image of Bella and Jacob rolling around in the bed bombarded him. Disgusted, he threw down the Tupperware on the vanity. His eyes caught something shiny behind the container.

Bella's engagement ring and wedding band.

He felt irrational anger rising in him. Before he could stop himself, he hurled the container at the vanity mirror. The glasses shattered.

He marched to the walk-in closet and threw the sliding door open. His mouth hung open. Bella's side was empty. Bottom to top. Nothing.

Reality dawned upon him as he slid down to the carpet. She had left. With that bastard.

He was no stranger to heartbreak. But he didn't remember shedding a tear when Tanya left. This time however, he was positive he could never be whole again.

* * *

"You look like shit, man," Jasper commented as he took his seat in front of him.

"Fuck you," Edward retorted. He hasn't been sleeping well lately. He ran a hand through his hair. "What do you want?"

Jasper decided to tread the water with care. "Alice has been having problems reaching Bella. Do you have any idea why?"

Edward punched the keys on his keyboard furiously. "She's gone with that asshole," he muttered, his eyes never left the LCD screen.

Surprised, Jasper sat back on his seat and made himself comfortable. He had a feeling this would be long. "Excuse me, what asshole?"

"Jacob. He's back," was Edward's simple reply. He grabbed a clear folder from the table and flipped through it roughly.

"Oh, she's gone with him for the wedding? Isn't it a little too early?" Jasper inquired, confused.

Edward snapped his head up at the mention of the word 'wedding'. "You know about the wedding?"

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Alice was going on about it only for about everyday," he spoke dryly. "She was the one who designed the dress."

Shocked, Edward pushed back from the table and stood up to his full height. His eyes were blazing. "Alice designed the fucking dress? Oh, that's rich!" he spat.

Jasper looked at Edward warily. "What's wrong with Alice designing the dress? In fact, the bride seemed to love it," he reasoned carefully.

"What's wrong? What's wrong??" Edward barked. "The fact that Bella is still fucking married to me and Alice has already designed her new wedding dress is what's wrong!" Edward bellowed, thumping his fist on the heavy teak table.

Stunned, Jasper also stood up from his seat. "What are you talking about, Cullen? The dress is not for Bella. It's for Leah," he explained slowly. "Why are you spazzing over Leah and Jacob's wedding?"

Edward could feel his heart stop. "Leah and Jacob's wedding?" he repeated, suddenly feeling dizzy.

"Duh, Edward. Bella is the bestwoman cum matron-in-honour or something like that. Didn't she tell you?"

Edward felt his knees gave and he fell onto the leather chair. "Jacob is getting married to Leah?" he croaked. He could feel all the blood being drained from his face.

"Yes. I thought you knew about it. They have been engaged for like forever," Jasper spoke, frowning.

Closing his eyes, Edward forced himself to take a calming deep breath. "I thought Jacob and Bella used to go out," he murmured softly.

Jasper laughed. "God, Edward. That was in freshman year of college. They are good friends now. Like how you were with her before you guys got hitched. Don't tell me you're jealous of that?"

Edward smiled weakly at that. If Jasper only knew.

"You claim to be her best friend but you really don't know much about Bella, do you?" Jasper mused, smiling.

Nodding, Edward came to the sad realization that Jasper was indeed correct. He was so used to his partying ways back in college that he only came back to Bella whenever necessary or convenient. That was before he proposed marriage to her. Being married to her has finally opened his eyes. There was so much more to Bella that the eyes could see.

"So how does Alice contact Bella? Any suggestion? I swear it drives her crazy not to be able to speak to Bella," Jasper said, chuckling.

Edward gulped. He then realized the reality of it all. He himself had never spoken to Bella since that eventful afternoon.

"Jasper, I think I may have made the biggest mistake of my life," Edward admitted as he ran a hand across his face.

Jasper looked at Edward cautiously. "Is this bigger than you hiring your ex here?"

Edward groaned. "Really, Jasper. Tanya is an asset to this company. Nothing else."

"Dumb move, Edward. Nobody hires that one unforgettable ex if you don't want your wife to throw a hissy fit," Jasper spoke, shaking his head.

"Tanya's not unforgettable," Edward argued vehemently.

Jasper cocked his head to the side and gave him a 'Really now?' look.

"Not after Bella, she's not," Edward stated affirmatively.

Jasper scrutinized Edward's face and finally gave a satisfied nod. "Good. But you're delusional if you think Bella is okay with Tanya working next door to you," he added.

Edward closed his eyes again and buried his face in his hands. "Jasper, she left," he confessed. He sounded pained.

Jasper was speechless for a good stretch. "Since when?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know. A week? Or more?" Edward muttered, burying his head in his hands. "We had a fight. I said some incredibly disgusting stuff to her. I thought she had gone off with Jacob."

"And you didn't do anything?"

Edward shook his head.

"You're right. This is stupider than the Tanya's stunt," Jasper commented, shaking his head. "Do you have any idea where she might have gone to?"

"I don't know, Jasper," Edward's voice sounded agonized.

Jasper pursed his lips and turned on his heels. "I think I should leave you alone to ponder upon your mistake," he spoke before walking to the door. "You're my best mate, Edward. I didn't say anything regarding Tanya assuming you had everything under control. But this takes the cake."

Jasper paused before looking directly at Edward. "It is not my place to tell you this, but I thought you should know. That day on your birthday, she had lunch with Alice. She had wanted reassurance over your third birthday gift."

Edward's forehead creased. "My third birthday gift?"

"An ultrasound photo," Jasper spoke. "She wasn't sure of how you would react, so she went to Alice. Alice insisted on giving it to you. And of course, Alice babbled about it to me," he added, a smile of his face at the thought. As soon as the smile disappeared, he stared back at Edward. "Bella is pregnant."

Edward could feel his heart stop beating.

Hand on the handle, Jasper turned to look at Edward one last time. "Go and make it right, Edward. I'm not sure I could look at you the same if you don't," he spoke before stepping out, leaving Edward crumbling apart alone.

* * *

Edward didn't know what to do or where to start.

He was the ultimate moron, he knew that now. He was insecure and selfish. He had wanted to protect his ideals and he had refused to let the past go.

He upturned every folder in his drawers to look for the keys that Bella had left for him. He wasn't sure where he had ended up throwing them; all he remembered he had wanted to get everything about her out of sight, out of mind.

"Edward?"

Stifling a groan, he kept on sifting between papers, hoping his fingers would touch something cool and metal. "Not now, Tanya," he simply replied without looking up. He barely registered the sound of her heels clicking on the floor. He was startled to find a pair of bare legs in five-inch pumps standing in front of him a few seconds later.

Tanya smirked at the sight of Edward's copper hair. God, she loved that sexy mess. She had tried to run her hand through it numerous times, just to remember its softness, but Edward was always so reluctant. He was distant, unlike the needy Edward she had known a few years back. It was a change from what she was used to, but she had to admit, she loved the challenge of winning him back. She was a fighter, and she always fought for what she wanted.

"It's lunch time, darling. What say you to Italian?" she questioned, the corner of her lips turned up in a sexy smile.

Edward pursed his lips and pushed himself off from his crouching position by the drawers. "I'm sorry, Tanya. I have some personal matters I have to attend," he apologized before putting a distance between them. "If you excuse me."

"Personal matters, Edward?" Tanya repeated, taking a bold step closer to the wary man. Tanya felt smug, she knew deep down somewhere Edward was always hers. So he had traded a few vows with that forgettable Swan, which was a minor detail she could always overlook.

Edward exhaled. "Yes," he confirmed. "Excuse me, Tanya. I don't have much time," he added, sidestepping the blonde.

Tanya held out her hand quickly to prevent Edward's retreat. "Well, maybe I can interest you with dinner?" she murmured, running the hand that was blocking Edward down his chest. "My place," she added, looking from under her lashes.

Frowning, Edward wrapped his fingers around the hand that was travelling down his chest and removed them swiftly. "You will do well to respect our office colleague boundaries, Tanya. I am a married man, and I don't need any speculations and gossip of any kind," he spoke firmly. He subtly nodded to the door. "Please, I need to finish some work."

Tanya looked scandalized. Edward was playing hard to get all week long. But this latest confrontation was telling her maybe he wasn't playing at all. "You're hard to read, Edward," she admitted, dropping her coy act.

"What was there to read, Tanya?" Edward asked reluctantly.

"Why did you hire me?" she questioned, her blue eyes staring straight into his green ones.

Closing his eyes, Edward exhaled slowly. He backed up a few paces. "Truthfully, I honestly don't know," he admitted.

But somehow Tanya knew. She could feel her heart chipping away. "You don't have to keep me around to alleviate the guilt, Edward. I was the one who left," she spoke softly. She wanted to reach out and touch his cheek, but somehow she knew he wouldn't respond so well to that.

"It's not that, Tanya -."

"You really love her, don't you?" she cut him off.

He merely nodded.

Tanya let out a choked chuckle. "Never say that Isabella Swan is forgettable."

"I'm sorry, Tanya."

"Why should you be, Edward? I never asked you wait for me," she said, her words echoing in her own ears. She had indeed, never outright told him to wait for her. She had just assumed like Edward Cullen would forever remain wrapped around her finger. She had underestimated that the man could love so greatly, like he had her, only for her to push him away. Now, she had to come to the realization, his great love was no longer hers. It was someone else who was more deserving.

Like a bludgeon on the head that came a second to late, Tanya averted her gaze and swallowed painfully. "I'm sorry, Edward," she whispered. "I am too late, aren't I?"

Edward wanted to speak, but no word came out. "Whatever you're finding, it is just not with me, Tanya," he settled with that instead of another apology.

She took it as a cue to show herself out. "I know now," she replied, smiling grimly.

It took a moment after Tanya's departure before Edward finally exhaled loudly. He circled the heavy oak table and plopped down ungracefully on his revolving chair. The keys. They were the first step to get him to her.

He ran a hand across his face, tiredness finally catching up with him. Suddenly, something shiny caught at the corner of his eyes. He blinked. Of course. In the midst of his rage from being ditched by Bella, he had thrown the keys and the rings into the box that housed his grandfather's pocket watch before hurling it into the Tupperware containing the peanut butter cookies. Which was currently he believed, happened to be in his waste bin at home. Which might have been emptied by Norah, whom Bella had thoughtfully called back on before skipping town. Leave it to Bella to ditch him while still looking out for his best intentions.

Edward cursed. "Crap." He hoped that Norah had skipped that particular waste bin. Hopping to his feet, he dashed for the door. He had some major grovelling to do.

* * *

"Edward! Is that you?"

Edward swallowed a groan before turning on his feet. Jacob Black looking all jolly with wide open arms greeting him was not something he looked forward to. Not after he had blatantly accused the guy of screwing his wife behind his back.

Jacob slid his arms around Edward's shoulders in a guy hug before thumping the guy on his back. "Hey, what are you doing here instead of being in Europe?" he questioned, a wide smile on his exotic face. People walking down the busy street of Lexington Avenue passed the two men without even a second glance.

Edward tried to push back the grimace at the mention of his botched honeymoon plan. In a way Jacob had inadvertently gave him an idea where Bella might have been. "Jacob. I have a few things to settle before jetting off," he spoke tentatively.

Jacob frowned. "So you're saying Bella's alone in Budapest?" he demanded, his cheerful demeanour dimming slightly.

"I don't plan on leaving her alone too long," Edward said the truth firmly.

A small smile returned on Jacob's face. "That's wise, man. Given her current condition, I would hate to think you'd be willing to part from her," he replied, a grin on his face. He shot an arm and punched Edward's shoulder playfully. "Congratulations, man. You excited?"

Edward gulped again. Was he the only man in Bella's life that didn't know that she was carrying his child? "Thank you. I am," he spoke, and he knew it was real. "She told you?"

Jacob snorted. "We figured it out. Poor woman didn't have any idea. Leah told me she's been running to the toilet every five minutes. And then that nervous breakdown she had when we had gone to lunch last weekend. There was enough indication that the bun is in the oven," he responded, laughing.

Edward felt like throwing himself on the road and let the busy traffic of New York flatten him over. Bella was having morning sickness and he wasn't even aware of it. He wasn't there to nurse her. What kind of a husband was he?

The kind of husband who jumped to conclusions when he saw his wife having a platonic lunch with an old friend, that is.

Edward sighed.

"Oh yeah. And I threw her the bone regarding your old crush on her back in college days. That seemed to lighten her up," Jacob added, his eyes twinkling.

Edward let out a polite chuckle. So Jacob didn't miss the fleeting glances he threw Bella's way. He was thankful that Jacob wasn't holding any grudges.

"I knew you were going to manoeuvre her to marry you somehow," Jacob continued in a jesting way. Only that he wasn't so far from the truth, Edward thought. "But I'm glad that it's you."

"Thank you, Jacob," Edward said solemnly.

Chuckling, Jacob shook his head. "No problem, man. But please, take care of my girl. She means so much to Leah and me," he spoke, this time in earnest.

Edward's self confidence was wavering. He didn't know how long he could stand before Jacob before the man would unravel everything by reading through him.

Jacob took a look at his watch, unaware of Edward's dilemma. "Look, man. I'm sorry to be a hit and run, but Leah would have my head if I don't make it to her by lunch time. We're flying back to Seattle this evening in time for the preparation of the wedding," he apologized. "You are going to make it, right? Bella did mention that you were busy."

Edward gave Jacob a small smile. Another tip of Bella's whereabouts. He was going to set up a college trust fund for Jacob and Leah's firstborn. "I will. Don't worry."

Jacob's smile widened. And it was infectious. Who would have thought Jacob Black would be the one to bring the silver lining in his proverbial cloud? "Alright, Cullen. I'll catch you later. You gotta love being whipped by these ladies," he spoke, laughing again.

Jacob was already a few yards down the street when Edward called back to him. Jacob turned around in surprise.

"I will. You know. I will take care of her," Edward called out.

Smiling in acquiescence, Jacob finally turned around on his feet and walked away.

Edward heaved out an elaborate sigh. He pulled out his phone and started dialling. After two ring tone, it was picked up. _"Swan's New York. Clearwater speaking."_

"Leah, it's me, Edward."

_**A/N: Sorry for the long hiatus. Real life (and spring) got in the way. Time which I usually spent for writing the story was spent barbecuing and paragliding. Anyway, hopefully you guys aren't that mad with me. Trust me, the situation is not as bad as it seems. If you guys would kindly refer to the previous chapters, Bella has her own job to do in Europe. So it doesn't really mean that she's running away for real.**_

_**And hmogburn is right. Bella could have denied Edward's accusation. So she's not completely innocent, as well. I believe for a relationship to work, both sides need to have an effective communication, which is what our lovely couple seem to lack, indeed.**_

_**Please don't throw boots at Edward. Throw them to me instead! Especially suede ones! And mad props to loveisms for promoting this story! Thank you thank you thank you!**_

_**Before I go, as a reminder if the chapter sucks too much: I told you I don't do well with angst. Do tell me what you guys think of this chapter, aight? Hopefully the next one will come soon. Thanks for reading!**_


	19. Never Let You Go

_I remember the stupid things  
The mood rings, the bracelets and the beads  
Nickels and dimes, yours and mine  
Did you cash in all your dreams  
You don't dream for me no, you don't dream for me no  
But I still feel you pulsing like sonar from the days in the waves  
That girl is like a sunburn I would like to save  
That girl is like a sunburn I would like to save  
She's like a sunburn, she's like a sunburn_

_**Never Let You Go ~ Third Eye Blind**_

Bella just wanted to curl up in bed and sleep the day away. Maybe she could insert a crying slash woe-is-me party in between too. She debated whether she should run out and grab a tub of Phish Food.

She walked up to the entrance of the hotel which she has been calling home for the past four days. Her eyes caught a silver Aston Martin DBS parked at the valet and Bella stifled a groan. She didn't need a reminder of him.

It has been a long week so far. A hellish one at that. That fateful day, as she had come to dub it, she returned home to a stack of envelopes from Gotham & Danvers. She didn't know whether to scoff or cry. Edward sure acted fast.

She had seen the contract before the wedding therefore she thought about saving herself the melodrama, she had turned to the last page and drop her signature.

Basically, Edward and she are as good as divorced.

The moment she had sent the intern off, Bella had sat down with a notepad and a pen at the kitchen island. She made a list. And the list went basically like this: pack the stuff, find a new place, scratch that, find a place first then pack, call U-haul, request Leah to change the flight booking, ask her to book a room in Budapest, and DO NOT CRY. Oh, empty the fridge and call Norah back. P/S: Find a game plan PRONTO.

She had tried to scrap every single thing that belonged to her from the penthouse but with three days to spare, Bella didn't have much choice. So she left behind her punching bag, hoping her substitute would enjoy kickboxing as much as she did.

A week later she found herself riding the elevator in the Budapest Hilton to her King Danube Suite. She would be happy with an executive, but Leah thought Edward would be joining her shortly, hence the extra space. Bella didn't have the heart to tell Leah the truth.

The elevator dinged open and she stepped into the deserted hallway. Her overpriced suite was located at the end of the hallway. She half-walked, half-dragged herself toward it. She thought about her game plan. So far she had nothing. She had been friends with that bucko for the past 27 years and for her to ditch him completely was not an option. Their families are close friends, his sister is her best friend, for God's sake.

The best she could come up so far is to revert to being friends, with a side note of 'I'm sorry, Edward. We have a child together?' What a brilliant plan.

Bella gave up as she approached her suite. She's tired, hungry, and maybe a little bit angry. She slid her keycard into the slot and the door swung open.

She was halfway into removing her flats when she heard a knock on the door. She groaned. That would be Alec bearing her dinner. She swung the door open warily. "May I help you?"

A chuckle. "That's not too safe, Bella."

All the blood drained from her face. She looked up at her visitor's face and her jaw dropped.

"You should have at least checked through the peep hole," Edward spoke calmly. He shoved his hands into his dress pants pockets.

Bella swallowed heavily. She felt a little dizzy and leaned against the door. "I was expecting my dinner," she replied carefully.

Edward frowned. "It's already nearly 8, Bella."

"Madam Swan. Finally, you're back" came an accented voice from down the hallway. Both Bella and Edward turned their attention to the voice owner.

Bella smiled at the approaching bellhop. "What are you talking about, Alec? It's only 8," she said. She smacked her lips in anticipation upon seeing the covered dish being balanced on Alec's left hand. "What's on the menu tonight?" she inquired enthusiastically, ex-husband totally forgotten. She must have been hungrier than she thought.

"Jane whipped up an in-house special for you. Pescenye. Grilled pork with cabbage and baby potatoes as the side," Alec announced, bowing slightly as he stopped to stand beside Edward. He flashed a polite smile at the frowning man. "Alec Szabo at your service, Sir."

Edward nodded politely at the bellhop. He wasn't exactly comfortable with the man's familiarity with his wife, but leave it to Bella to worm her way into anybody's heart. "Edward Cullen, nice to meet you," he spoke curtly.

Alec nodded. He returned his attention to Bella. "If you allow, Madam, I can deliver this delicacy to your dining area."

"Thank you, Alec. I trust you to convey my gratitude to Jane," Bella replied, smiling gratefully.

Nodding again, Alec excused himself and disappeared into the suite.

Bella and Edward stood awkwardly outside in the hallway. She shifted her weight from one foot to another. He puffed his cheeks and blew out hot air.

"Bella -."

"Edward -."

"Ladies first."

Bella almost rolled her eyes. "Alright. I didn't know you'd be here in Budapest. Do you have any business to attend here?" she inquired, tilting her head to the side as she looked up to him.

Edward exhaled. He stared unwaveringly into those chocolate eyes that he missed so much. "I'm here for you, Bella," he spoke, his voice dropping an octave.

She raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

The sound of Alec clearing his throat snapped them out of their focus.

"Enjoy your dinner, Madam. Pleasant evening, Sir," Alec spoke courteously before disappearing down the hallway.

It was silence again.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?"

Bella looked up to read Edward's face again. Those green eyes held a glimmer of hope in them. "I don't think that's a good idea. I am pretty tired."

Edward swallowed. He saw a lock of mahogany hair fell to cover her eyes. His hand itched to feel the silky strand again. "I won't keep you up, Bella. I just -."

Bella's iPhone in her bag rang. Edward dropped his gaze. Bella groaned and held up a hand. "Hold that thought," she said, disappearing behind the door.

Sensing his opportunity, Edward stepped inside and discreetly closed the door behind him. He watched as Bella rummaged her bag for the phone.

"I'm already in my room, Leah," she spoke. She sounded tired. A hand reached up and massaged her temple.

Edward stood at the periphery. He wanted to cradle her body within his arms, but he didn't want to scare her. He saw as she turned on her feet and realized his presence in the room. She sighed. "Yeah. He's here," she replied warily. "Thank you."

Edward tried to avoid Bella's penetrating gaze as she talked to Leah. He had gone to the P.A. in hopes to find out about his wife's whereabouts. Leah had volunteered the information all too easily. He had thought he had to wrestle it out of her. Obviously Bella had kept Leah out in the dark about their fight.

He had asked Leah Bella's itinerary, lying about accidentally deleting her email to him. Leah had gladly provided him the info, with a side note to remember to pick up her favourite kiwi yogurt before going to the hotel. Leah had mumbled something about pregnant women and weird cravings, and again Edward was reminded by how he had missed finding out about Bella's pregnancy because of his temper tantrums. He just hoped Bella could forgive him for acting so much like a douchebag.

Upon arriving to their penthouse to pack for his journey, Eleazar had called informing that Bella's lawyer had just finalized their contract. Edward had almost forgotten everything about it. Apparently Bella had agreed to the amendment. Edward felt a huge surge of relief. When he at first thought of the idea, he knew it was cheesy. But he wanted Bella for good, and it took a truckload of cheese to help his cause, so be it. But he couldn't help wondering how Bella could agree to the new terms given their current predicament? Unless she hadn't read a single clause out of it.

He was still feeling pretty good that everything seemed to be working out, so he had decided to drop by in Piran and collected his gift. To his utmost surprise, his birthday gift turned out to be a silver 2009 Aston Martin DBS, custom made and fresh out of the factory. He had been eyeing the market for quite sometime then. The shipping company supervisor thumped his back once he had revealed the content of the container to Edward. "You're a lucky man, Senor," the supervisor had said. Edward was speechless. He couldn't agree more.

So he had set on a full day drive from Piran to Budapest in quest of his love. He had wondered along the journey how he could be so heartless to accuse Bella of such blatant lies. He had always deemed himself a pretty reasonable guy, but he lost his footing whenever Bella was concern. He realized the woman could either make or break the very essence of him. The thought of another person having so much influence on him scared him, but he was appeased that it was Bella.

"So," Bella's voice broke his reverie. He didn't realize she had already hung up.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he blurted.

Bella dropped her gaze. She stared at her bare feet before nodding slightly. "Okay."

Edward waited for the bluster that should follow suit. A minute passed. Then two. He watched as Bella grabbed the plate containing her dinner from the table and marched toward the couch. She sank down on the couch and settled down comfortably.

Edward frowned. He panicked. The lack of response from Bella scared him. "Bella?"

"Hmm?" she replied absentmindedly, already digging into her dinner.

Edward stepped closer to the couch. "Do you really forgive me?" he tried again.

Bella shrugged. "Sure." She delicately cut into the grilled pork, her features full of concentration.

Edward swallowed. He felt like ripping the plate from her hands and forced her to focus on him instead. A few minutes passed. Only the tinkering of silverware could be heard emanating in the suite.

Bella 's heart was beating a mile per minute. The presence of Edward in the room was doing weird things to her heart and lungs. Not to mention the jumbled thoughts that filled her head. She had thought she would at least have a month before facing the lion himself. But no such luck.

Why was he here? Why was he apologizing? She wanted to know and not to know at the same time.

From the corner of her eyes, she could see the tentative steps he took toward the couch. He knelt down in front of her. She couldn't bring herself to look up.

"Can I stay here for the night?"

She gazed up from behind her lashes. "That's not a good idea, Edward."

The man was relentless. He settled a hand on her knee and removed the plate from her lap. She shivered at the contact. "Why not? I thought you have already forgiven me?" he debated, his eyes peering straight into hers.

Bella resisted the urge to brush his hand away. She had to maintain her cool. "We're technically divorced, Edward. That's why," she spoke, her voice monotonous, her eyes challenging him to break.

_Ah,_ he thought. So that was why it took her less than 24 hours to deliberate on signing the papers. She didn't even read through the amendment. Edward didn't know whether to be upset that Bella was so casual about signing papers to divorce him or to be gleeful that he had somehow had managed to trick her to become his again.

He raised an eyebrow, reaching blindly for her hand. She pulled away. "Are you sure about that?"

She pursed her lips and nodded once. "Yes, I signed the papers and turned it over to Eleazar already. I'm sure he must have informed you about that."

Edward's gaze softened. "You're so eager to get rid of me, Bella?" he whispered.

She snorted softly. "That's rich, Edward. It took you less than an hour to accuse me of infidelity AND send the divorce papers my way. Who's eager to get rid of whom, huh, Edward?" she spoke calmly, although her eyes were blazing.

Clasping both of her hands in his, he tried to pull her closer to his body. She didn't resist, nor did she comply. She just sat there, unmindful, emotionless. Edward felt his heart broke. "I'm so sorry, baby. I have no control of what I feel for you. I feel so insanely jealous every single time you so much as speak to another guy. I saw you the other day with Jake at the cafe, he had your arms around you, and I just lost it! I knew you were in love with him once, and I hated him for having experienced that kind of emotions from you. I want it to be directed solely to me, to belong only to me. That was why I lost it, Bella. I'm so sorry..."

Bella was speechless. She tried to tell whether the agony of Edward's face was real or not. The man brought her hands to his lips and kissed them gently. She swallowed. "We were having lunch on a purely platonic level, Edward. Leah was there too," she spoke, her voice sounded raspy in her throat.

"I know that now, Bella. Jacob told me all about it. I feel like an ass, baby. I just feel that sometimes it's too good to be true, you know? You being exclusively mine. I have dreamt about it for so long, Bella. You don't know how long," he murmured, dropping a kiss on her palm.

Sighing, Bella tried to pull away her hands but to no avail. "You have Tanya now. You can't possibly want me again."

Edward stopped in his ministration with her hands. He stood up abruptly, pulling her body flushed to his. Bella gasped at the unexpected contact. "Is that what you think, Bella? That I want Tanya more than I want you?" he growled low in her ear.

Bella tried to push back. Her chocolate eyes burned with fiery intensity. "Isn't it the truth? Why would you take her back in a blink of an eye? And don't give me that bullshit about her being an asset to the company! I know you, Edward. You've been pining for her for years. You have never forgotten about her and you never will," she spat out venomously, her chest heaving. "You never will," she repeated again, quieter this time.

Edward's jaw hung open. He stared at her, as she stared back. After what felt like forever, he chuckled. "You don't know anything, Bella," he sneered softly, his thumbs drawing circles on her pulse points.

Bella tried to tug her hands free. "Don't delude yourself, Edward. Now, please let me go," she requested unfeelingly.

He chuckled again. "No way, Bella. Not after I've finally gotten you," he replied, trapping her hands in his as he descended to land a soft kiss at the junction of her neck. He felt her shivering at the contact. "I'll never let you go again, Bella."

"You told me to leave, Edward. I'm merely obeying order," she mocked softly, tilting her head to the side, subconsciously granting him more access to her skin.

Edward laughed softly against her skin. "I never told you to leave, baby. If only you had bothered to read the papers, you would know my real intentions with you," he replied as he sucked on her rose-petal skin hungrily.

Bella fluttered her eyes close at the sensation. She let out a soft sigh. "Wh-what do you mean?"

He smirked. He desperately needed to feel her hands roaming his body, but he couldn't trust her not to push him away if he let go of her hands. "It means, I had the contract amended and with your signature, you have agreed to stay legally married to me until August year 2109. I have faith in our health but I think it basically translates to till death do us part," he explained, all the time still nipping on her skin.

Snapping out of her trance, Bella gathered her newfound strength and pushed herself away from Edward's touch. She managed to get away from his body, but her hands were still clasped tightly in his. She felt a surge of anger at the sight of his smirk. "What did you do, Edward?" she inquired calmly, although her heart was beating furiously.

"I just added another century to out contract, that is all," he replied, shrugging nonchalantly.

Bella paled. "Why did you do that?"

"Why wouldn't I do that?"

"I don't know. Perhaps because we had a deal? Perhaps the fact that you're still in love with Tanya? Choose one!" she yelled, struggling again.

"For the last time, Bella, I am not in love with Tanya!"

"Let me go, Edward!" she screamed, losing all patience. "Let me go!"

"Only if you promise not to run, Bella," he spoke softly, trying to tame the furious woman in his arms. "Please, I beg you, baby. Listen to me..."

"Go away, Edward... Go away," she whispered weakly. "I don't want to fight anymore. I'm too tired..."

Swiping a strand of mahogany hair from her forehead, Edward leaned down to brush a kiss on her temple. "I'm sorry, baby. I'm sorry. I don't mean to upset you. Let me get you into bed, please?" he apologized, bringing her body closer for a hug. "I miss you, Bella. So much. I'm sorry I was such a jerk."

"I'm tired, Edward. Please. I just want to go to bed," she spoke softly, pulling away. This time, he let her go.

Wordlessly, he watched as she departed from the lounge to the master bedroom. He knew he should give her some space. After all, he did crash by unannounced and messed with her head. While Bella was taking her shower, he rang up the bellhop to carry his suitcase up. He was giving her time, but not that much.

After changing into his pyjama bottom, he sat down on the bed quietly, waiting for her to come out from the bathroom. He still had a lot to clear up. Namely his feelings for her. But she was making it difficult. He was going to convince her of his love for her before they moved to the baby topic. He didn't want her to think that he came back just for the baby. He came back for the both of them. But mostly, he came back for him. He didn't think he could go on living without her and their unborn child.

"You're still here."

He looked up at the silhouette coming out from the steamy bathroom. She looked like an angel wrapped in the fluffy hotel robe. Her hair was wet, hanging around her tired face.

Edward stood up. His thumb reached up to rub on her cheek. "Where else would I be?" he spoke softly. "Let's get you to bed."

She looked up hesitantly. He didn't blame her. "I'll sleep in the lounge," he spoke, turning down the comforter.

She seemed relieved. He felt like being socked in the gut, but he knew he deserved it. "Come on, let's tuck you in," he said instead.

Looking at him from behind her dark lashes, Bella eased into the bed warily. Her head hit the pillow and she let out a contented sigh.

Tucking the comforter around her, he leaned down and brushed his lips on her forehead. He felt a shiver ran through her body. "Sleep tight, baby. I'll see you tomorrow," he whispered.

He exited the bedroom after making sure she was already asleep. He prepped the sofa with a throw pillow and settled down for the night. Tomorrow was a brand new day. And tomorrow he would make damn sure he'd be sleeping in the bed with her.

_**A/N: A short one but I hope it would appease everyone for awhile. I don't know how to drag too many chapters into their debacle, so yeah I just up everything in here. More rants will continue in later chapters, hopefully they will sit down and talk like adults soon. **_

_**To answer the questions in the reviews:**_

_**Boy or girl? ~ Am not so sure myself. Hahha. What do you think?**_

_**The peanut butter cookies will be explained in later chapters. :) You guys are so attentive. Thank you.**_

_**Paragliding was amazing! I highly recommend it!**_

_**Enjoy the weekend and thank you for reading!**_


	20. Come Clean

_And let's give it a try, let's keep it for truth  
Why do you want to fall to pieces?  
Let's give it a try, let's keep it for truth  
And come clean all around me_

_**Come Clean ~ Eisley**_

Bella groaned. She felt another wave of nausea hit her and she gagged. Again. This had been going on for the past five minutes and she really needed to leave --.

A hand brushed aside her hair while another rubbed soothing circles on her neck.

She couldn't believe her luck. Of _course_ he had slept through her getting ready to make her exit but had woken up to her retching. Well she didn't exactly have time to close the door properly when she dashed for the toilet earlier.

After a few more minutes of heaving, Bella finally straightened her back. Her face was pallid white, she was sure. She felt the hand that had been massaging the back of her neck encircled her waist. "Feeling better?"

She nodded. She tried to reach for the flush but he beat her to it.

He carefully manoeuvred her toward the sink. He reached for the glass on the dresser and filled it to the brim. He handed it to her before smoothing the hair from her face. "Here."

She took the glass from him and proceeded to gargle. She felt him hovering behind her, his large hands kneading her shoulders softly. "How about if I ring for some peppermint tea?" he asked softly.

Bella shook her head. She felt a jolt of dizziness.

"Let's get you back in the bed, baby," Edward murmured, pulling the glass from her hand. In one swift motion, he swept her off her feet and cradled her body close to his chest. Surprised, Bella pushed gently on his chest in protest.

"I can walk, Edward," she croaked.

"I know," he replied but proceeded into the master bedroom. He laid her gently on the haphazardly made bed. Then he knelt to remove her pumps.

"I need to head out," she protested.

"You need to rest." He tossed the pumps to the farthest corner of the room and picked up the phone and dialled room service.

"You know, I can take care of myself," she spoke quietly.

He stared directly into her eyes as the other line picked up. "Hello, I'm from room 501. Could you please bring up a pot of peppermint tea and your breakfast cart?" He held her gaze as he laid his order. "Thank you."

He hung up, his eyes never once left her face. "I know, but I want to take care of you."

"It's just a simple case of stomach flu, Edward. Nothing to worry about," she tried to reason and stood up from the bed, and was immediately stopped by Edward.

He looked pleadingly into her eyes. "Humor me, Bella."

"I really need to go, Edward."

"Please. Don't run."

Sighing, she gave up and closed her eyes. She could feel his body looming closer.

"We need to talk, Bella."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Jasper told me."

Bella opened her eyes in a flash.

"He said, Alice told him."

She should have known.

"Why didn't you tell me, Bella?"

She snorted softly. "Would you really want to hear that I got accidentally knocked up? Maybe a conspiracy to tie you up to me?"

Edward's jaw hardened. "You don't really mean that," he spoke monotonously.

Dropping her gaze, Bella sighed. She knew she was crossing the line. "I'm sorry," she apologized curtly.

Edward's eyes softened. "I'm sorry too, for giving you reasons to doubt me."

She didn't respond. Instead, she kept staring at her palms.

"Is it okay to sit next to you?"

Looking up from under her lashes, Bella shrugged. She tried to avert her gaze from his lean six-pack and the V that descended hidden under his pyjama pants. She had missed looking at his naked torso. She had missed looking at him, period.

Edward settled down tentatively next to her on the bed. He grabbed one of her hands and placed it on his lap. "Is this okay?"

She nodded.

His heart was beating furiously. She looked so calm yet aloof. He wouldn't know what to do if he missed her heaving in the bathroom earlier. He looked over his shoulder at the closed luggage on the bed. She was planning on skipping town again. From the itinerary, he knew her next destination would be Paris. But Bella is a clever woman. She wouldn't make it easy for him.

Without thinking, he reached over to tuck a stray mahogany strand behind her ear. She took his breath away, like always. She was dressed in a pair of wide-legged pants and a gathered tank top. His fingers were itching to push the strap away and kissed her shoulders, so he did just that.

"Edward."

"Hmm?" One hand was trapping hers on his lap, while the other swept her hair aside to grant his lips access to her skin. The same hand travelled down her shoulder to wrap around her waist and settle on her stomach, rubbing it in a soft circular motion. "Hey, baby. It's daddy. How are you doing today? Listen, let's not give mummy too much trouble, ok?" he whispered, before patting the small bump lovingly.

Bella bit her bottom lip, torn between relishing in Edward's adoring embrace or putting a stop to his advances. She felt his hand sneaked under the silk of her top, while his lips descended down her collar bone.

The doorbell rang.

Grateful for the distraction, Bella started to get up but was stopped by Edward. The man peered at her face. "Let me get the door. Stay here." With that order, he was gone.

Bella let out a dragging sigh and flopped back onto the bed. Suffice to say, she was trapped. So Edward knew of the baby. There was no way for her to dodge any unsuspecting questions from him. The way he claimed the child when he spoke to it moments ago tugged at her heart. Obviously he wanted the child. Maybe that was all it was all along. He only wanted the child, hence the effort to make amends with her.

"Breakfast is here, love. Do you prefer to be set up here or in the lounge?" Edward inquired as he sauntered back into the room. He looked expectantly at her, challenging her to argue.

Defeated, she agreed to breakfast. Breakfast in bed sounded too intimate. "In the lounge, please. Thank you," she replied, getting herself off the bed. Edward rushed forward to offer her a helping hand.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "I can manage getting off the bed by myself, Edward."

He looked pleadingly at her. "Let me care for you, Bella."

She didn't answer and made her way out. The smell of buttermilk pancakes and waffles hit her nose and she staggered a bit as a new wave of nausea hit her. Immediately a pair of strong arms wrapped around her middle to steady her. She inwardly groaned.

"Easy there, baby," he whispered into her ear as he took hold of her hands. "You shouldn't have gotten out of bed."

"What do you expect me do, Edward? I can't afford to sit on my bum all day," she retorted softly, making great effort to inhale deeply. She was hungry, that she was aware of. She just wished the nausea would go away.

"I'm here, Bella. You can afford to sit on your pretty bum all day," Edward spoke, a hint of jest in his voice.

She squared her shoulders and ignored the teasing voice in her ear. "I'm okay now. Let's eat," she said, approaching the cart. The sight of fresh cut fruits appeased the turmoil in her stomach. "Coffee?" she inquired as she poured herself a glass of orange juice, her instinct to cater to Edward in tact.

"How about you?" he questioned from behind the sofa, his arms crossed in front of his naked chest. He scrutinized her hand movements. Bella was a morning coffee person. This revert to juice was new.

"I stop," she responded curtly. She then levelled her eyes with his. "The usual?"

Comprehension dawned upon him. She stopped taking caffeine due to the pregnancy. He felt another surge of love for her. It was really like her to avoid risk, how minimal it was, when it came to her loved ones. "No. Juice, please. I'll start drinking coffee back when you do."

"Suit yourself."

She poured him a glass and was about to turn to give him when she felt his hand wrapped around hers. "Let me handle the cart. Why don't you go and take a seat?" he spoke, kissing her softly on the temple.

"You have to stop doing that," she mumbled, her heart racing at his proximity. She stepped away from the cart and made her way to the sofa.

They sat down on opposite end of the sofa overlooking the River Danube, eating in silence. She could feel his eyes on her constantly, but couldn't bring herself to care.

"Where were you heading to?"

She munched quietly on her raspberries, savouring the slight acid flavour.

"Leah wrote in your itinerary that it would be Paris. You weren't going there, were you?"

She took another sip of the juice.

"If you don't tell me, Bella, so help me God I'm not going to let you out of this suite."

Her head snapped back to look at his face. "Vienna. Are you happy?"

His eyes softened. "I'll drive you there. I got this slick new ride from my wife. I want to show it off," he baited.

Ignoring his attempt to lure her into a conversation, she continued to sip on her juice. "No, thanks. You should really get back to New York."

"I want to thank you properly for the car, Bella."

She snorted softly. "By giving me a ride to Vienna? How thoughtful. You're welcome but really, PharmaC wouldn't do with an absent COO." She rose to her feet. "Thank you for breakfast. Just leave the key card on your way out. The suite is paid for til the end of the week," she said before turning to go to the bedroom to collect her luggage.

Jumping to his feet, he scrambled to chain his wrist on hers. "You're not going anywhere without me. Drill that to your head."

"Don't you have to shower or something?"

He smirked. "Nice try. We could just shower again together, baby."

"Stop calling me that."

"Stop running away from me, _baby_."

"Don't push me, Edward," she spoke with resolve, her chocolate eyes steely on his.

Edward exhaled. He knew Bella would be difficult, but really? Then he remembered the way he had treated her two weeks back and cringed. "We need to talk, Bella. The last two weeks? That was a mistake. A stupid mistake on my part. I wish I could take the days back. Rewind it back to the day when you made me jizz my pants in a toilet cubicle like a freaking teenager. Please, Bella. Don't go," he begged, his eyes pleading.

Bella dropped her gaze to the carpeted floor and blushed. That was one last good phone call they had between them. And he had to bring it up.

Seeing the beautiful blush on Bella's cheeks, Edward inwardly rejoiced. He wanted to edge her back into the good memories they had together and permanently erased the bad ones he had culminated. He tugged softly on her wrist to bring her back to the sofa. "Please. Stay."

She snapped her eyes back up to his. "To talk," she reiterated sternly.

"Of course. To talk," he placated.

She looked at him expectantly, an eyebrow raised. "So, start talking."

Edward started to open his mouth, then closed it back. He didn't know where to start. He dropped his gaze to her hands that was wrapped in his to get the courage to convince her. He ran a finger along the lines of her palm, marvelling at the graceful curves of her fingers. "First of all, I apologized for everything. For not keeping my promises to call everyday when I was in Berlin. For hiring my ex. For keeping things from you. For my asshat behaviour in my office. For neglecting you, for not returning home most nights and most of all, for hurting you," he spoke softly, his eyes earnest.

"Bella, when I saw Tanya I was brought four years back to when she was dear to me. I don't love her anymore, but I couldn't erase that part of my memories. I told myself I hired her because she is good at what she does, while it is true, the most part of it is because I do not want her to be a distant memory anymore. It was selfish of me, Bella. I didn't think of the implications of her presence on you. Or on me. I thought I had made it abundantly clear to her that I am married to you and every part of her employment is strictly business. I wouldn't lie, she made her advances but I declined every single one of them. I didn't sleep with her, Bella. I do not want her. I only want you."

"Somehow I felt guilty for my irrational judgment to welcome her so quickly into my life again. I forgot for a moment that I belong to you and let my adolescent fantasies clouded my brain. After everything was finalized did I finally come to my senses. I felt guilty and scared. Guilty because of my moments of weakness, scared because I wouldn't know your reaction."

"The day I returned, I saw Jacob hugging you in front of our street. You ushered him in. It was stupid of me. Maybe I wanted to alleviate the guilt. So I convinced myself that you and Jacob were together."

"The next day, I had to see you. I missed you too much. If it weren't the case, I'd be happy to set up camp in the Ritz. I went home. I saw a couple of wedding bands on our dresser. I assumed the worst."

"I wanted to mark you again. I didn't even think of your feelings when I propositioned you that night. But I was so blinded by jealousy. I kept having images of you and Jacob hugging in my head, like a fucking PowerPoint presentation. You were always closer to him than you were with me. I felt like I was losing you again."

"I'm sorry I left that morning. I'm sorry I didn't return then. Believe me, Bella. I wasn't with anybody else. I was alone, having a self-pity fest in the Ritz. I wanted to go home, to your arms, but I was too proud. I tried to make amends when you called me out for lunch. I drove to that cafe and found you again in the arms of Jacob. I felt rage. I felt like I missed the fucking train."

"When we met on my birthday, I lashed out on you. I accused you when I should know better. You would never go behind my back. You're a woman of honor and I simply forgot that. I was a complete asshole. I'm sorry again, Bella."

"When I found out that you were gone, I was broken. You were the only thing that was certain and right in my life, and I've lost you. I was living on a trance until Jasper enlightened me of everything. I felt like such a fool. I even ran into Jacob who inadvertently let me know of everything."

"I know it's no excuse to ever doubt you, Bella, and I can't begin to describe how truly sorry I am for hurtling those words to you. I know I promised not to hurt you and again I apologize. Just please, give me a chance to make it up to you, and our baby," he finished, his voice dropped at the last sentence. He squeezed Bella's hands softly while trying to catch her eyes.

The woman remained silent.

"Now's a good time to say something, baby," Edward spoke nervously.

Bella exhaled slowly. She raised her eyes to meet Edward's, and she pursed her lips. "I apologize for insinuating an affair between you and Tanya. I also apologize for giving you reasons to doubt me."

"Nonsense, Bella. You know I -."

"This is the major setback that we failed to recognize before diving into this pseudo-relationship," she continued, her eyes dropping back to their entwined hands.

Edward frowned. "Setback?"

"Tell me, Edward. Would you really think that Jacob and I were having an affair if we kept to our prior arrangement?" she asked, her tone unwavering.

Edward was taken aback. He pondered for a moment before answering. "Well, I suppose no -."

"Exactly," she cut in again. "We used to really understand each other when we were still just friends."

"Bella, of course feeling territorial comes with the package -."

"I was referring to trust, Edward. You used to have so much trust in me as did I have in you," she explained, looking up into his eyes again.

Edward had no answer to that.

"And I also used to think that no matter what happens, you'd be there for me, for always," she continued, her voice dropping to a whisper.

Edward felt a lump in his throat. "I still would now, Bella."

"I don't know about that anymore," she croaked silently. Edward swore he could hear a strangled sob.

He ran a hand through his messy hair and cursed lowly. "Goddamnit." The woman in front of him dipped her chin low. With his free hand, he lifted her chin up, only to find himself staring into a pair of the saddest chocolate eyes.

Edward could feel his heart literally aching. "Bella," he started. "I can't begin to describe the depth of my feelings for you. Actually, this whole drama is a result of my carelessness in handling my staggering emotion. This thing that I'm feeling for you, Bella, it's so huge, so consuming, at first I lost control of it. You can't say I wouldn't be there for you, for anytime, Bella, because I'm in love you," he enunciated clearly. Bella's eyes widened at his declaration and she tried to move away, but he held on. "I love you so much it hurts to be apart from you. I love you so much that I am afraid I could never be enough for you."

"You're lying," she whispered.

"How can I be, Bella? I've been in love with you for awhile now," he replied earnestly.

"You don't have to say that just because I'm pregnant, Edward," Bella murmured, pulling away.

Edward was indignant. "How could you say that?" He reached up to cup her face in his hands. She was pointedly avoiding his gaze. "Look at me, Bella," he demanded. She was stubborn at first, so Edward leaned down to plant a firm kiss on her lips. She gasped. He pulled away a moment after, his breathing ragged. "Please look at me, baby," he pleaded silently.

Closemouthed, Bella obliged and stared back at Edward. Her eyes were wide with fear, nerves, Edward couldn't tell. He stroked her cheek softly before leaning in to kiss her jaw line. "I've been in love with you since forever, Bella. I had never fully realized the intensity of my feelings until recently. When I saw you with other guys in college, I felt envious of them. I wished it was my hand that was wrapped around your waist. I wished it was me that you would flash those brilliant smiles of yours at. When they kissed you, I wondered how soft your lips would be, how you would taste. You were my best friend, Bella, and I was having all of these feelings. At first I chalked it up to me just simply being a guy, but the questions never went away. After we were married, you wouldn't know how hard it was for me to keep away from you. I couldn't stay away, Bella," he ended softly, his lips grazing her earlobe.

Bella stifled a moan. So much was exposed today and she couldn't pick the truth from the lies. Edward's lips were travelling down her neck along her jugular vein and she couldn't help but shudder. Her hand came up and rested weakly on his shoulder. "You don't have to make up stories to make me feel better, Edward," she spoke, fighting the urge to stay sober under the intoxicating touch of Edward's.

"No, Bella. I'm pretty much done with lies," he murmured again, his hands rubbing her sides up and down softly. He pulled back and saw doubt clearly written in her eyes.

"Edward," she started tentatively. "I know you. You don't fall in love easily. Look how long it took for you to get over Tanya. And frankly, I don't think you have ever gotten over her. This illusion that you have about us, it's going to fade. I know it. Sooner or later. Next year, next month, or maybe next week, you're going to regret ever declaring anything to me. I am your best friend, Edward. I know you like the back of my hand. And I know you don't really mean all of that," she said, her voice firm.

Edward did not know whether to laugh or cry. "Apparently you're wrong, best friend. You don't know me as well as claim you do. You don't know how I constantly think about you and your laughter every time we're apart, do you now?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Bella bit her bottom lip to avoid from groaning. Edward was really making it difficult. "We are attracted to each other, that was all to it," she decided, trying to sound wise. "But you don't love me."

He chuckled lowly, his hands brushing the sides of her breast softly. Bella stifled a moan. "Then how do you explain that every time I made love to you, all I wanted to hear was you screaming my name and perhaps telling me that you love me back. Every time I spilled into you I had visions of babies with your eyes and my hair. Can you explain that?" he whispered huskily.

"Trust me, Edward," Bella began, her voice sounded hoarse to her own ear. "One day you will come to your senses and retract your words. I am giving you a way out now. Don't feel obliged to stay. I won't hold anything against you."

Edward clucked his tongue. Feeling brazen, he cupped a full breast and squeezed. Bella moaned. "Trust me, Bella," he mocked. "The day won't come, and I am staying. For forever. Better imprint that into that hard head of yours."

Coming down to her senses, Bella pulled away and stood up from the sofa. She was still panting, and her heartbeat irregular. She looked down at the man smirking from the floor. "Go ahead and do whatever you want." With that, she turned around and started to walk away.

Edward took his time admiring his wife's subtle sashay before groaning at the tightening he felt in his pants. Bella was just disappearing into the master bedroom before he called out to her. "I'm going to prove to you that I'm not going anywhere, Bella." He then looked down at the massive tent in his pants and mumbled. "And thanks for the warm welcome."

* * *

"This is ridiculous, Edward. I can bring my own luggage," Bella argued, trying to take away the handle of her luggage from Edward. The man playfully swatted her hand away before encircling his arm around her waist.

"I know, baby," he simply replied and leaned down to kiss her temple as he guided the both of them to the hotel entrance. He heard her grumbling lowly. He smirked and softly rubbed his thumb against her side. Bella squirmed.

They were halfway outside when Alec approached. "Let me take that for you, sir," he spoke smoothly, gesturing the luggage in Edward's hand.

Smiling, Edward tightened the hold around his wife. "It's okay. Thank you for the offer. Can you please bring my car to the front? I don't want my wife to hike up the hill to the parking valet."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Edward, I hiked up and down that hill countless times for the past few days. I think I could manage a last trip," she said sarcastically.

He looked down at her, undeterred. "That was when I wasn't here to take care and reprimand you. I hope you have a nice memory trekking because that is the last time I'm permitting you to do so in a long time."

"What?! That's preposterous!" Bella admonished.

Alec cleared his throat and the couple snapped their heads to look at him. The man hid a small smile behind his hand. "Of course, sir. It is my job to do so. Would you mind waiting in the lobby?"

After hugging and thanking Alec for his hospitality, Bella was ushered into the car by Edward. She still looked indignant to be babied by him. But her attention was momentarily diverted to the beauty that was Aston Marten. She had personally contacted the factory to discuss the proper specifications and customs arrangement for the car. She knew Edward was browsing the market for it and at that time, the thought of giving it as a birthday gift for him seemed appropriate. He had done so much for her, and the car was just a small token of her appreciation. She wouldn't lie, half of her had hoped Edward would feel the aptitude of her feelings for him. But of course, that was before he had practically insinuated infidelity on her part.

She ran a hand down the sleek leather of the upholster. Edward was still involved in a small talk with Alec outside the car. She knew she seemed petulant but she couldn't help it. First, he came barrelling in, leaving her no choice but to acknowledge him even though she wasn't done feeling sorry for herself. Then he declared that he loved her when a week ago he was so determined to think the worst of her. After that, he took the liberty to make choices for her, even on something as inane as carrying her own luggage, and she felt -.

"Whatever you're thinking, I think you should slow down."

Bella snapped her head to the driver's seat. Edward pushed his sunglasses up the bridge on his nose.

"What do you mean?" she demanded.

He reached over to her side. She leaned back. His hand snuck around her shoulder to pull her seatbelt on. "I know you're mad at me. But I'm not going to risk anything with you," he said, before dropping another kiss on your forehead. She shivered. "Sit tight. I think it's only going to take an hour with this baby in hand," he grinned before pulling away. Then he frowned. "Or maybe that's not so good for your nerves? It's okay then, I'll keep to the speed limit."

Bella threw up her hands. She looked murderously at Edward. "Don't you dare. I'll drive this freaking car myself if you're going to be scared of everything on my behalf. I rode a freaking Ducati in college, Edward. So don't you dare."

Edward's lips curled up into the crooked grin she missed so much. "You're so fucking hot when you're mad, baby," he growled before leaning down to mesh his lips with hers.

Bella squeaked at the sudden attack and felt her insides turned to jelly. Her eyes fluttered close and she moaned. "Edward," she croaked when she felt his lips sucking on the skin below her earlobe.

"I want to get you in the backseat so badly, Bella," he murmured before pulling away. His green eyes had darkened and he dropped a final kiss on her lips. "One of these days we're going to christen the car. So that I could properly thank you," he spoke solemnly, straightening back to his seat.

Bella let out the breath she was holding. "I thought you don't want to take any risk with my current condition?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him. "And not so fast, bucko. I still don't know what to feel by you having the liberty to simply steal kisses like that."

Starting the car, he turned to flash another smirk her way. "I won't be deterred so easily, Bella. And I know you like me taking 'liberty' like that," he spoke confidently before putting the car into gear.

She muttered a few incoherent words before lapsing into silence. The first ten minutes of the journey was quiet. Somewhere outside of Budapest, Edward reached over the console and grabbed Bella's hand in his and squeezed. "I love you," he said simply.

Bella blushed at the words.

"It's exhilarating to finally be able to say the words to you freely," he spoke again.

She didn't respond and merely let him play with her hand.

"_I could feel the magic floating in the air. Being with you gets me that way."_

Bella couldn't help it. She giggled. "Did you just voluntarily sing Faith Hill?"

Edward grinned. "Yeah." He brought her hand to his lips to kiss it.

"I didn't think you even know the lyrics!" she spoke, still giggling.

"Love, I could even sing 98 degrees for you if you want me," he said, smiling good-naturedly.

Bella laughed. "No, no. Stick to Faith Hill, please. God forbid you suddenly break into Backstreet Boys," she teased.

"Are you mocking me? I can do Backstreet. Just you watch," he warned, his eyes crinkling with laughter. "Let's see, I have one coming up. _You are, my fire. The one, desire,_" he crooned huskily.

Bella broke into full-fledge laughing fest. "Stop it, Edward! At least until I unearth the 'I wanna have your babies!!' banner from Alice's attic."

Edward chuckled. "Love, you're _already_ having my baby," he twanged, the corner of his mouth curling upward into a devastating smile.

Blushing, Bella dropped her gaze again. "You're not playing fair," she muttered childishly.

Laughing, Edward tugged gently at the hand wrapped in his. "Hey, you don't know how much I wanted to punch that dweeb's poster you had up in your dorm. Alice said you always kissed the poster first thing in the morning. Do you know how jealous I was of that piece of shitty glossy paper?"

"That dweeb's name is Kevin Richardson, Edward. Yes, there was a moment in my life I'd give anything to be his bitch," she reminisced, smiling.

"You are mine now and I will take great precaution to steer you away from Mr. Richardson," Edward replied seriously.

Bella rolled her eyes. "As if I don't know about Misa Campo's centrefold in your wardrobe, Edward. Please."

He grinned. "Yeah? I bet you didn't know about your photo in my wallet though," he upped her.

"Now you're just lying," she rebutted, heat creeping up her cheeks.

"I told you, Bella. I'm done lying," he replied, smirking. "Now, where was I? _I don't care who you are, where you're from, what you did, as long as you love me,_" he sang.

"That's a totally different song, Edward," she argued.

Edward rolled his eyes. "I don't give a shit. Backstreet sucks anyway. Kevin Richardson sucks too. Let's do NSync."

The rest of the journey was filled with laughter as Edward shuffled from one pop song to another while Bella took a note out of Simon Cowell's book. They seemed temporarily happy and he was cool with that. It was a relief to see her laughing and smiling with him again. He just wished she would give him another chance again. Hopefully Vienna would bring that to him.

_**A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait my dear lovelies. Truthfully, I got stuck on how to write out Edward's confession. It is still isn't stellar in my opinion, but it will do. I fully expect to hear complaints about Bella's attitude, but here's a public service announcement: she was hurt, she's pregnant, she's hormonal, therefore a little bit on the annoying/stubborn/bitchy side. But yeah, let me know what your reaction would be. **_

_**And what is/was your favourite boyband? :D**_


	21. Admit Impediments

_Let me not to the marriage of true minds_

_Admit impediments. Love is not love  
Which alters when it alteration finds,  
Or bends with the remover to remove:  
O no! it is an ever-fixed mark  
That looks on tempests and is never shaken;  
It is the star to every wandering bark,  
Whose Worth's unknown, although his height be taken.  
Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks  
Within his bending sickle's compass come;  
Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,  
But bears it out even to the edge of doom:  
If this be error and upon me proved,  
I never writ, nor no man ever loved_

_**Sonnet 116, William Shakespeare**_

"I'm sorry but could you please upgrade us to one of your presidential suites? We are having some guests over soon."

Edward turned his head at Bella's spontaneous request. "We do?" he inquired, feeling stupid.

The hotelier behind the counter flashed them a bright smile and nodded enthusiastically. "Of course, madam. So I'm cancelling your Penthouse Suite booking and change it to Presidential, yes?"

Bella nodded and smiled. "That would be right."

"Who's coming over?" Edward demanded.

Bella flashed a quick smile, her eyes wide. "Remember, our _friends_? They're arriving tomorrow," she replied nonchalantly.

Frowning, Edward raked his brain for any said 'friend'. He came up with none. But he'd slept in enough hotels to know the differences between a penthouse and presidential. Immediately his hand came around Bella's waist to pull her aside.

"There are no _friends_, are they?" he hissed into her ear.

Bella awarded him another innocent smile.

"Bella," he grunted softly. "We don't need the extra room."

"Yes, we do, Edward."

He squeezed her waist gently to emphasize his point. "No, we don't."

"Yes, we do."

"I don't want an extra room," Edward whined softly. If he had his way he would have stomped his feet petulantly.

Bella tilted her head to the side and gave him that annoying smile again. "But I do."

"Sir, madam?"

Both turned their heads to the chirpy voice of the hotelier.

"I have successfully changed your booking. Here are two copies of your key card and your invitation to the executive lounge. If you could just drop your signature here, and we will be all set," the woman explained. Her eyes drifted between the two of them and she was at the verge of gushing at the sight of the beautiful couple.

Bella smiled gratefully and quickly grabbed the pen before Edward could beat her to it. She signed it with a flourish while Edward gaped openly.

"I wish you a pleasant stay in Le Meridien, madam."

Edward ran his hand through his hair as he watched Bella slinked toward the elevator happily. He would make her pay. He stole a look at her luggage in his other hand and grinned. Of course. She might be cunning but he was definitely _cutthroat_.

After refusing a bellhop's help with the luggage, they rode the elevator quietly to the top floor. It opened into a vast hallway with tasteful interior and their suite is located right at the end of it. Bella slid the card in and the door swung open effortlessly.

She looked behind her shoulder swiftly before skipping right in. "I'll let you have the bigger room. Goodbye, then," she said, before turning to head to the west part of the suite.

Closing the door behind him, Edward had to fight off the smirk before speaking. "Forgetting something?" he inquired innocently

Bella stopped in her track and turned around momentarily. "Most definitely not."

He couldn't help it but smirk. He patted the trusty luggage before raising an eyebrow at her. "How about your bag?"

Frowning, Bella marched back to him to grab the luggage swiftly. Too bad Edward's reflex was quicker. He wrapped his hand tightly around her wrist. "Not so fast, baby," he teased.

"Give me my bag, Edward," she ordered, her face stern.

"I don't want you sleeping all the way across the suite," Edward murmured, looking down into her eyes. The intensity of his gaze made her blush.

"I sleep wherever I want," Bella shot back, trying her luck to tug her wrist from his grasp to no avail.

"I'm your husband. I tell you where you sleep," he growled then, bringing her closer to his heated body.

Bella fumed. She had forgotten the minor setback of which letting Edward carry her luggage. Rolling her eyes, she pulled back. "Have the goddamn luggage. I don't care. I'll go and buy some new clothes."

A new grin bloomed on Edward's face. "Oh, your clothes are not the only thing in your bag now, are they?"

Realization dawned upon Bella and she groaned. She couldn't work without her laptop!

"How about a renegotiation?"

Bella gave him a dry look.

"Let's make out and I'll give you your laptop," he bargained, an innocent smile on his face.

She shot him a breadbox look. "Middle school much?"

He shrugged. "Hey, I'd take whatever I can get."

"You're impossible."

"And I love you too," he parroted, much to Bella's heart's dismay. "So how about it?" he inquired again, the beautiful emerald eyes staring straight into her chocolate ones. His thumb was drawing circles on her wrist.

She needed to do some last minute investigation regarding the Ancient Rome piece before going in tomorrow. She groaned internally, but couldn't help the shiver running through her at the thought of making out with Edward. It had indeed been too long. She exhaled quietly. "No tongue."

"Second base or nothing," he traded.

"Oh, now you're just swizzing," she complained. "I thought you said making out."

"Yeah, making out on _adult_ level, not PG-13," he shot back, grinning.

"Five minutes."

"Twenty."

"Ten. That's my last offer," Bella decided, her eyes were level with his smiling ones.

Grinning, he tugged her body close to his in a single pull. "Deal."

Bella panicked. "Now?"

His eyes roamed her face before running down her body hungrily. "Preferably," he growled. He released the bag before sweeping Bella off her feet into his arms for the second time that day. He marched to the west wing while ignoring Bella's protest. He kicked open the door, stepped in and laid her gently on the bed.

"For the 4983th time, I can walk," Bella huffed as she leaned on her elbows. She watched as Edward bent down to remove her pumps before climbing up the bed to hover above her. She visibly gulped at the desire flashing in his eyes.

Edward smiled lazily down at the woman beneath him. All flushed skin and gorgeous silky hair. He could feel the tightening in his pants by simply looking at her. "I know baby. I just want to feel your glorious tits pressed against me," he whispered seductively before running his nose along her jaw.

Bella's eyes rolled to the back of their sockets and she suppressed the urge to moan. "Set the time, please," she managed to croak out.

Edward pulled out his phone out off his pocket and poked furiously on the touch screen before tossing it to the end of the bed. "Alarm's on," he murmured.

She stole a look at her wristwatch and noted the time. 2.43. Edward's nose was pushing along the neckline of her tank top. "Game on," she whispered.

With a smile upon his face, Edward tilted his head up to her face before nipping her bottom lip between his own. Then he trapped the upper one softly, before licking with his tongue. He heard a gasp coming from Bella and he felt emboldened. After awhile, Bella returned the kissed hesitantly, her lips softly meshing with his and he almost groaned.

Bella felt faint at the sweetness of Edward's kisses. His hands alternated between rubbing and patting her stomach lovingly. She almost drowned in his gentle ministration. He ran the tip of his tongue sensuously along her bottom lip. Before she knew it, her own was out in a battle of dominance against Edward's.

The moment Bella's tongue touched his, Edward lost all sense of control. He slithered down her body, careful not to crush her form. She moaned as he sucked on her tongue, his hands climbing up under the tank top. A mewl emanated from her lips. He couldn't help it but to grind his obvious erection into her pelvis.

Bella was torn between being in heaven or hell. The evidence of Edward's excitement was prodding against her clothed heated core and she almost lost it. Her hands which were initially stationary started roaming down Edward's back.

Both of them were panting heavily when Edward finally pulled away. He felt a sense of pride at the sight of Bella looking so deliciously thoroughly kissed. He said a silent thanks to whichever deity that influenced Bella's decision to go bra-less that day. He flicked a nipple and watched as the beautiful woman in his arm closed her eyes and arched her back. The sudden movement caused a friction between their clothed pelvis and Edward let out a guttural moan.

"I want to make love to you so bad, Bella. Drill my cock into your wet pussy day in and day out," he grunted, leaning down to swop her into another kiss. She hummed into his mouth and he squeezed a breast.

"Edward..."

"Tell me what you want, baby," he murmured against her mouth. His hands fought to pull up her tank top. He could feel Bella's travelling lower down his back to squeeze his butt. He groaned into her mouth.

"Mmm..." Bella moaned incoherently as Edward's lips assaulted her neck. She felt him licking and kissing and sucking and she was slowly losing her mind. It felt like an eternity had passed. The feel of his wood pressing against her was making her mind fuzzy. She wanted to reach down, stroke him until he jizzed in his pants. Then she would wrap her mouth around it, sucking the succulent taste –

The phone went off.

Edward groaned.

Bella almost wept.

She could feel his hot breath fanning her neck and he rested his forehead against her cheek. "The laptop's yours, Bella," he murmured, placing a soft kiss on her pulse point.

She sighed, trying to calm her erratic heart. "Thank you." She tried to make it sound sarcastic but it went down the drain with the breathy quality her voice came out.

"You still have to fight for your clothes though," he said cheekily, rubbing her arms up and down softly, still refusing to remove himself from above her.

She rolled her eyes. "Keep them. I didn't know you love my clothes that much."

"On you. But I much prefer you without them on though," he murmured, pecking at her neck again. "Do you want another deal?"

She let out a soft snort. "Forget it. I'll just go out and buy some."

He finally lifted his body off of her and grinned down at the beautiful dishevelled angel. "You might want to rethink that," he said, gesturing to the bottom-to-ceiling window. She arched her head to look, and groaned. It was pouring outside. "Just great!" she cried. Rubbing her forehead furiously to come up with a solution, she stole a look at her watch. 3.05. Her eyes widened.

"Edward, you cheated!"

Grinning sheepishly, he started to climb off the bed before Bella could do any damage. "I'm a businessman, Bella. I have to capitalize every opportunity I have." He looked down at the tent in his pants and sighed. It turned into a smirk when he followed the direction of Bella's gaze on him. Slowly he backed away from the room before he lost his mind and pounce on her. "I'll deliver your laptop soon but your clothes are staying. If you want them, you know where to find them," he singsang before disappearing. "Oh, and I love you!" he hollered from the lounge.

Bella flopped back down on the bed and groaned. She was hot and bothered and PISSED. Her hand subconsciously rubbed her belly softly. "Your dad is a troublemaker, sweetie. I'm losing my mind," she admitted softly before sighing. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Edward frowned. Bella was supposed to come knocking on his room, clad only in her bathrobe, begging him to hand over her nightshirt. It was already 7 and still no sign of said woman.

He pulled on a pair of pyjama bottoms and stalked around his room. It was the bigger one between the two, no doubt about that. He had a private Jacuzzi that Bella would sure be jealous of. He threw open her luggage which was sitting on the sofa, and dug through the clothes. He fingered the colourful collection of lingerie and sighed. Bella had him good. There's nothing fun about having blue balls.

He found a particularly sexy number: a sheer nightie in deep burgundy. He was already salivating just by picturing Bella in it. The swell of her breasts, the pert nipples that would show... He groaned as he felt the blood in his head heading south. Bella was already a c-cup. He couldn't wait for the effect of pregnancy to balloon them up. Damn.

Then an idea struck his head. He rushed back to his own luggage and dug out a white oxford. As an afterthought, he grabbed the burgundy silk thong that came with the nightie. He decided that he was indeed, a genius. He placed a quick call to room service, ordered dinner and waited.

Twenty minuters later, armed with the trolley from room service and his personal ensemble of Bella's sleepwear, he stalked to the west side of the suite. The door was open slightly, and he could see the woman lounging on her bed, her laptop open, her eyes on the plasma TV on the wall. Powerpuff Girls's credit was rolling. His eyes drifted on her form clad in a bathrobe, her hair wet, her long legs bare. He could feel another type of hunger overtaking him.

He swallowed and raised a hand to knock on the door. But halted upon hearing singing in a deliberate high-pitched voice.

"_Fighting crime, trying to save the world. Here they come just in time. The Powerpuff Girls!"_

Edward couldn't help it. He doubled over in laughter, one hand on the wall supporting his body from collapsing on the floor. Bella jumped in surprised at the intrusion, and glared menacingly when she realized his presence.

"Great. Heard about knocking?" she cried, flaming from neck up.

Edward bit his lip to stop from bursting into another round of guffaw. "I'm sorry, Bella. I swear, I was about to knock before you belted out the song. I couldn't help it," he apologized, which didn't sound sincere at all.

She rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

He held up the oxford shirt and pointed to the cart. "Peace offering," he answered, grinning.

Her eyes lighted up at the sight of the dinner cart. "Oh, that was fast," she spoke, getting off the bed.

He frowned and nudged the door open. "You mean you ordered too?"

She shrugged. "Yeah. A club sandwich."

"That explains the extra dome cover then." His frown became deeper. "How do you plan to answer the door? In your bathrobe?" he demanded.

"Sure. Did I tell you my luggage was confiscated by this cross dresser? Well, I don't begrudge him anything. At least he has good taste," she answered without skipping a beat.

"Double ha and a half, dear," Edward retorted goodnaturedly. "So can I come in? I come bearing clothes and food. A good bargain, I might say."

Bella gave him a dry look. "You brought one of your shirts and a thong, Edward. I hardly qualify them as clothes," she replied, raising an eyebrow.

Smiling innocently, he lifted one of the dome cover off to reveal a dish of mushroom ravioli. He was pulling out the big guns. "You might want to reconsider."

Bella bit her lip before stepping aside to let Edward roll the cart in. The man smirked triumphantly. "You fight dirty, Cullen," she remarked, grabbing the shirt handed from him.

"I try," he responded with a cheeky grin and watched as Bella sauntered off to the bathroom to change. He ditched the cart and ceremoniously climbed into the bed. The laptop was open to a few internet browsers on Vindobona. Casting a quick glance to the bathroom door, he touched the syntax pad and immediately began to work.

He switched on the Bluetooth signal on both his phone and Bella's laptop. He then scrolled down the files in his photo folder until he reached his favourite one. He reminded himself to give Rosalie mad props.

After sending the photo to Bella's laptop, he right-clicked and set it as the laptop's background. Gone was the picture of a beautiful Amazon waterfall. He grinned.

The bathroom door cracked open and he scrambled to his feet.

Bella stepped out in his oxford, the top two buttons undone. He was seriously digging his own grave. Maybe he should have bundled her up instead. At least that would prevent from testicular necrosis. He groaned.

"You're still here?"

"My TV's not working," he lied. It was a surprise how easy it came out. He was definitely desperate.

She raised an eyebrow, a hand on her hip. "Then call housekeeping."

He shrugged. "Nah. I'll call them tomorrow."

She sat down on the bed gently. "I'm watching Animal Planet," she warned.

He grimaced a bit before answering. "Cool."

Dinner went by quickly and uneventfully. They laughed at the pets' antics on The World's Funniest Animals.

"Have you ever wanted a pet?" he inquired.

Bella thought for a moment. "Maybe a Siberian husky. These guys are so handsome," she answered with a far-off expression on her face.

Edward laughed. "Did you just associate huskies with the word handsome?"

"Sure. Wolves, for example, are total knockouts. I would say horses are too, but you remember that horse riding lesson our moms forced us to take? I think they are easier on the glossy photographs than being under me," she said, shuddering at some memories of her childhood.

Edward snorted on his risotto. "Of course I remember. I swear the whole Central Park could hear you wailing at the time. 'No, mommy! I don't want to play with Mr. Horsie anymore! Mr. Horsie is bad!'" he imitated in a high-pitched voice.

Bella burst out laughing before swatting Edward on his arm. "I was scared shitless of the horse, I think I had some rights to scream my lungs off at the time," she argued, smiling.

"Yeah, although I bet half of the population probably misinterpreted the situation and thought you were trapped with a paedophile," he joked.

"Oh, shut up, you," Bella replied, laughing.

"If you had a dog, what would you name him?"

She pondered again. "Probably Bob."

"Bob?"

"I watched E! this afternoon and that Robert Pattinson is hot," she explained, fanning herself for emphasis.

Edward's nose flared. "Please. I could cut my finger with that jaw."

Bella stared off dreamily again. "Precisely. Mmm."

"He's what? 20? That's cradle robbery, Bella. I'm pretty sure it's illegal in all 50 states," he argued.

"I have a feeling he has a thing for older women," she added.

Edward crossed his hands across his chest petulantly. "Whatever."

"I'm going to brush my teeth," Bella said, jumping off the bed.

"I'm joining you."

Bella narrowed her eyes.

"What?"

He sent her off with his gaze, watching the slow sashay before making his way to the bathroom. Bella was standing by the sink, her eyes fixed on the mirror. He stepped closer, leaning his whole body against hers to grab the complimentary toothbrush in the toiletries basket. Bella stiffened but pretended to be disaffected. He grinned and easily planted one hand around her, savouring her body heat.

They stared at each other in the mirror, mechanically brushing their teeth. If Bella spit, Edward would too. If she gargled, he would follow suit. He was about to peek down the collar of the oxford shirt when he caught Bella's lingering gaze on his abs. Her eyes widened in frustration, but refused to acknowledge Edward's teasing grin. She turned on her heels, ducked from under his arms and sped to the bedroom.

Bella was already lying down on the bed when he stepped out from the bathroom. He eyed the bed enviously. She had purposely lain down in the centre and stretched her arms and legs wide to occupy the bed, her laptop pushed haphazardly to the side of the bed.

"Can I just say good night to peanut?"

Bella lifted her head, a mortified look on her face. "Did you just call our child peanut?"

He shrugged. "Before further notice, I hereby knight our son as peanut."

"Or daughter," she cut in with a raised eyebrow.

"She'd better not be conceived in the hallway," he panicked.

Bella blushed. Of course he would bring up the hallway sex. "No," she replied curtly.

He figured it would be a good reason to stay longer. "Then?"

She looked anywhere but his face. "That first time."

A self-satisfied smirk bloomed on his face. "Of course. My boys are mighty swimmers," he boasted.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Alright. Say your goodbye and be on your merry way, please."

Edward grinned. "Of course, love." He sat down gently at the edge of the bed and slowly placed his hand on Bella's soft thigh. He sighed, she gasped. Rubbing the creamy skin in soothing motion, he pushed the hem of his oxford up, to reveal the burgundy thong he had picked out earlier, and groaned.

Swallowing the hunger that was fuelling in his gut, his hand crept higher to rest on her stomach. He leaned down slowly, and smiled. He kissed the small bump softly, eliciting a sigh from Bella. "Behave in there, little peanut. Take care of mommy for me, will you? I love you both," he crooned softly and laid his forehead there for a few seconds, just absorbing the aura of the new life growing in Bella.

After a few moments of silence, he lifted his head and got off the bed. Bella's eyes which had fluttered close, flung open. At one time there, Edward thought he saw the frantic look on her face, but he didn't push. Instead, he leaned down and brushed a soft kiss on her forehead, before grazing tentatively on her lips. He could hear her sigh. "I love you, Isabella Cullen. Sleep tight."

Bella sent her husband off with a sad gaze. He had switched off the lights on his way out. She had wanted to ask him to stay, but it was for the best. They needed some distance to see what they truly wanted.

She turned her head sideways to the laptop which was still on. She ran her fingers across the syntax pad, clicking the 'x' button on every browser. After the last one was closed, she gasped as the image of her and Edward Eskimo kissing appeared on the screen. She remembered it being taken by Rosalie after she had beaten Emmett in Burnout when the clan had come over for lunch. Edward had immediately cradled her face in his and stared adoringly into her eyes for the benefit of the onlookers. She remembered the touch, the feel of his hands on her cheeks, his forehead and his nose rubbing against hers. She remembered them all, and she missed them all.

She sighed and patted her stomach lovingly, her eyes glued to her laptop. "Oh peanut. What shall I do about your daddy?"

_**A/N: You guys are amazing I just have to type and update faster. The responses were overwhelming: some opposing Bella's reaction, some cheering her on and they amused me to no end. Remember Bella is very sceptical about true love. She is not making Edward work for it, per se, she is sorting through her own feelings for him too. She doesn't deny the physical attraction but also doubts Edward's affection. Hopefully she will come to her senses soon.**_

_**With that out of the way, holy hell, did you guys see the abs and the smooch today? Kristen Stewart is one lucky girl. I'm team Robsten all the way. Those two look adorable together, even off-screen.**_

_**Before I forget, NKOTB!! How could I forget? Hahha. Enjoy reading and reviewing, lovely people =)**_


	22. Like You'll Never See Me Again

_So every time you hold me  
Hold me like this is the last time  
Every time you kiss me  
Kiss me like you'll never see me again  
Every time you touch me  
Touch me like this is the last time  
Promise that you'll love me  
Love me like you'll never see me again_

_**Like You'll Never See Me Again ~ Alicia Keys**_

The sunlight filtered through the opening of the bedroom, hitting her face, bathing her in radiant warmth. Her eyes flicked open, and her left hand immediately flopped down her side, in default setting in search of her bedwarmer. Only then did she remember, she no longer had a bedwarmer as of two weeks ago.

She sighed, mourning the absence of comfort Edward's embrace would sure to provide her. She berated herself for being too difficult, too logical last night. She should have let her guard down, and asked him to stay.

Her phone rang.

"Bella? Bella?"

She groaned. Way too early to face the wrath of the pixie. "Yes, Alice. I'm here."

"Oh, thank God! I've tried calling you for the last week or so! Then Jasper said that you were off to Europe then I tried calling again but I still got the damn voice mail. Then I called Leah and she informed me you have another international line and I was like waiting for it to finally be morning wherever you are so I could call! I was so worried!"

Bella gaped.

"Hello? Are you there? Bella!"

"I'm sorry, Alice. I swear, I didn't know what I was thinking. I didn't mean to disappear on you," she apologized sincerely in deep regret. The magnitude of her rash decision had disrupted the lives of others around her, she realized.

She could hear Alice sighed. "It's okay, Bella. I should have known to call Leah earlier. I guess when Jasper told me about whatever happened between you and Edward, I was on full-fledge panicking mode."

"Again, I apologize, Alice. That was inconsiderate of me."

"Bridge under water now, Bella. What I would really like to know, how are you holding up? Has Edward gotten over to you?"

"I'm fine. He found me in Budapest," she replied softly, sitting up to lean against the headboard.

Alice exhaled. "Thank goodness. How's my little nephew slash niece doing?"

"Peanut is fine too."

Alice laughed. "Peanut?"

"Yeah, Edward knighted him, or her, last night," she informed, twirling a strand of hair around her finger. She smiled reminiscing Edward's antics yesterday.

"So I take it you guys have resolved your issues?"

Bella paused. "Not quite, Alice."

"What happened?"

Bella bit her lips and held her sigh at bay. "He told me he loves me."

Alice muttered noisily. "Finally." There was a moment of silence. "And how do you feel about that?"

Bella pursed her lips. The comforter was getting stuffy and her legs were already plenty warm. So she pushed it aside and climbed off the bed. "Elated. Scared. Hopeful. But mostly scared."

Alice sighed. "Oh, sweetie..."

"Yeah," she nodded to nobody in particular. She made her way to the bathroom. Facing the mirror, she realized with a sinking feeling the was only a single toothbrush residing in the glass. She missed the sight of Edward's toothbrush next to hers.

"You guys need to talk, ASAP, Bella."

"Refer the previous statement, Alice."

"You mean, 'yeah'?"

"No, before that."

Another sigh. "How are you going to work anything out if you don't talk?"

Bella inhaled deeply. "He hurt me, Alice. As much as I hate to admit that he could affect me this much, he did," she came clean.

"Bella, you pretty much did the same to him when you left him," Alice argued.

"He accused me of sleeping with Jacob. I think I have more credible rights to be offended," she defended.

"What, so you think he would bark out a laugh at the idea of you accusing him with Tanya?"

"Alice, you were the one who planted the seeds in my head. So don't you dare."

"I know, and I apologize. But sweetie, as a spouse, and as someone who loves him, you should have given him the benefit of the doubt."

"He obviously didn't give me any when he made premature judgments about the nature of my relationship with Jacob."

"Are we talking about what's fair and not fair?"

"Maybe. So what?"

"So you're just plain immature."

"Alice."

"I understand that you're hurt, Bella, but you have to understand, he is too. But at least he's not being a chicken-shit coward about his feelings. He came clean. Could you speak the same of yourself?"

"You're supposed to be my best friend, Al. Aren't you supposed to hold my hand and promise to beat him up?"

"That I would but don't you forget, he's my brother. I would bitch at anybody who doesn't give my brother a half-decent chance. Especially if that person is you."

"You're mad at me."

"Of course I am. Apart from missing you like crazy, I also want to rip your hair off somehow. You're not acting logically."

Bella grimaced. The pain was almost palpable. "Ouch."

There was a short silence. Alice's voice softened. "Bella, I love you."

"I love you too, Alice," Bella replied tentatively.

"So give that boy another chance. Give yourself another chance."

"I'm scared, Al."

"He's scared too, Bella. So you guys can be scared together."

Bella chuckled. "That doesn't sound very convincing."

"Well, at least it's better than being scared alone, isn't it?"

"When you put it that way..." She stared into her reflection in the mirror. Bed hair. She was taken back to their kitchen, the morning Edward found her only in her AC/DC t-shirt and underwear. Her cheeks warmed at the memory.

"I know."

Startled, Bella frowned. "What?"

"I'm awesome."

"I haven't said anything, Alice."

"You don't have too. Listen, put that boy out of his misery, will you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You don't have to say it now but you can always show it, right?" Alice coaxed.

Sighing, Bella rolled back her shoulders. "I'm not promising anything."

"Please try, though."

Bella contemplated for awhile before replying. "Okay."

"Jasper sends his love to you and Peanut."

Bella laughed. She had a feeling the name is stuck. "Give him a kiss for me too, Alice. I miss you guys."

"I miss you too, Bella. Come home soon."

"I will. And thank you."

"No need for thanks."

* * *

Edward was losing his mind. He dashed through the lobby without a second glance backward. He needed to find her before it would be too late.

He had woken up this morning and his first instinct was to check up on her. He had padded down the lounge to her room, to find her bed empty and partially made. It was always like Bella. Although they could rely on housekeeping, she was just so used doing everything by herself. He had tried the bathroom next, and it was too, empty.

His body had moved on autopilot by then. He had dashed back to his room, threw on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans before bolting out from the suite. He had tried calling her phone, but it went straight to voice mail. He didn't wait for the elevator to come, instead opting for the emergency staircase. He was berating himself. If he couldn't find Bella, he would not forgive himself...

The sliding door opened and his eyes frantically tried to spot a mahogany head. Did she hail a cab or did she walk? He ran down to the parking lot, all the while craning his neck to survey the main road. It was a typical Friday morning; some vehicles, a few cyclists, a lot of pedestrians, but no sign of Bella. He was about to throw open his car door, when he spotted her walking around the corner of the building next to the hotel.

He ran. He shouted her name. He remembered vaguely crossing the busy road haphazardly, rousing honks and yells. He barely registered them all as he tried to catch up with her. She wasn't far now, probably five yards away. He shouted again, and she finally looked up. Her eyes widened.

To Edward's surprise, she didn't bolt.

His lungs were bursting. Not from the exertion, but from finally remembering to breathe. She didn't run. She didn't even fight when he threw his arms around her and crushed her body against his. He didn't care if they were in front of a busy grocery store buzzing with activities. He wouldn't let her get away.

"Bella... Bella," he chanted, holding her tight still. "Don't go, don't leave," he pleaded.

* * *

Bella was stunned. Did Edward think she was leaving? She could almost hear the erratic beating of his heart. He was scared. He was petrified.

She reached her free hand to rub soothingly on his back. He had burrowed his face at the corner of her neck, and she swore she felt stray tears heating her skin there. "Shh, Edward... I was not leaving, baby," she coaxed, placing a soft kiss on his neck. She was aware of the eyes witnessing their drama, but she couldn't give a damn.

"Promise me, Bella. Don't ever leave me again. I'm begging you..."

Bella pulled away slightly to look into those beautiful emerald eyes, which were slightly reddened by contained tears. She felt a lump in her throat at the sight of him. He was hurting. And it was all her doing. "Edward, I'm here. I won't leave you," she spoke earnestly, her eyes boring straight into his.

They walked back together to the hotel, her arm around his waist as if guiding a lost child. Edward was still disconcerted, his hair messier than normal, and his eyes kept darting back to Bella's face, to make sure that she was really by her side. Bella responded by reaching up to peck softly on his cheek, rubbing his side reassuringly.

Behind closed door, Bella gently pulled Edward towards the couch to seat him. He looked downright distraught. Bella felt a tug at her heart. It killed her to see him so lost. She knelt down in front of him, stroking his face gently. "Edward, I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I ran out to get breakfast," she said tentatively.

The man's wrinkle softened as he gazed into his wife's eyes. "It's okay, love. I'm sorry for freaking out. It's just, I couldn't take it if you really did disappear on me again," he whispered, cradling the beautiful face on his palms.

Sighing, Bella leaned into the touch as her own fingers ran gently through his messy hair. "I'm sorry, baby. I'm sorry..."

Edward exhaled sharply as he tugged her form into his lap. "Say that again, Bella."

Frowning, she barely noticed herself straddling Edward. "I'm sorry?"

He instantly shook his head. Tightening the grip on her waist, he urged her with his pleading eyes. "No, no. What did you call me just now?"

Bella blushed. Of course. "Edward -."

"No, you called me 'baby' just now. I want to hear it again from you."

"Why?"

"Humor me, Bella."

She inhaled deeply and tried to avert her gaze from her husband's imploring stare. She was not one for endearments. It made everything looked so... intimate. She wasn't ready to go back there. Not yet.

As she was contemplating on what to say next, she smelled more than felt him burying his head in the crook of her neck. She almost let out a sigh. All musky and man. His lips left a trail of small kisses down her neck, all the while chanting 'I love you' softly.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?" she responded idly, too caught up with the feel of his lips on her skin.

"I can't live without you," he confessed quietly.

She let out a small sigh and turned in his lap to face him. "Edward -."

He cut her speech with a finger on her lips. "No, listen, love. I can't bear to be apart from you. I love you, baby. So much. Now that I got you, I don't want to be apart from you, ever again," he spoke again earnestly, his green eyes darkening.

Bella pursed her lips. Her heart was fluttering in her chest. Edward's hand which was rubbing a small spot on her lower back wasn't helping her condition.

His eyes were on her lips when his hand crept to the front of her dress to rub her stomach lovingly. "How is Peanut doing today?"

"Um, Peanut's fine but Peanut's mom is pretty hungry," she admitted as her stomach growled.

Edward let out a small chuckle, his eyes were still trained on her lips. "I'm sorry, love. I'll make something for you," he spoke.

"It's okay, baby. I went out to get some doughnuts. You know, before you had your nervous breakdown episode," she teased him, her eyes twinkling.

A smirk bloomed on Edward's face. "Say it again, Bella."

She blushed. It felt so natural to be calling him that.

Instead of heeding his request, she reached up to cradle his head in her hands and leaned in to plant her lips squarely on his.

Things were not perfect. But they were trying, and to her, it was what counted the most.

* * *

**A/N**: I apologize for the long hiatus, my lovelies. RL decided to interfere and I've been working seven days a week for the past six months on my new job. I know this is not a legitimate reason to be AWOL for so long, but hopefully now that things have kind of settled down around here, I'd be able to update more. I'm not keeping to any schedule, I will write when the time permits. Til then, hopefully this update will appease you guys out there and thank you for sticking with me. You guys rock!


End file.
